Europe, here we come
by Darkangel81
Summary: Logan visits his family in England and Max joins him-Chapter 28 COMPLETES it!!!!
1. An invitation

NEW N/A (12-01-03): I've just had a look at this old story of mine, and I decided to make it look a little better by formatting it again. Sorry, no new content:-S   
  
(ORIGINAL)AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is only my second fanfiction, and English isn't my native language either, so bare with me.   
  
Logan and Max fly to London to visit Logan's grandparents and family. Logan has to deal with their reactions and Max tries to support him. Might be kinda boring.... But the story will take a completely different path, at least for some time. Please review and tell me if it's Ok if I go on, in case you fell asleep I won't- I promise:)  
  
DISCLAIMER: The main characters all belong to James Cameron and his guys, by no means do I intend to steal them. But some are mine.  
  
**  
  
*Europe, here we come*  
  
  
  
AN INVITATION  
  
Max found Logan in his kitchen, reading intently.   
  
"Morning. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Max. Don't have to give me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to. Got a letter?" She sat down on a chair across from him.  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing really." He released the brakes of his wheelchair and rolled over to get Max a cup and a plate. When he turned back he found her reading the letter.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!!" He tried to grab it but he had to admit that she was faster, no matter what he might come up with. So he just observed her while she finished the letter. It was an invitation to a family gathering in England.  
  
"So when are you gonna leave?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be going at all."  
  
"Why not?" She took a sip of coffee.  
  
"I don't know, it's such a long flight."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"I guess I don't wanna face my family." His voice was soft and he stared down at his legs. "I haven't met any of them since..."  
  
"Come on, it would be fun, they can't all be like Margo and Jonas."  
  
"Actually my grandparents are kinda nice. It's my Mom's family." Logan tried to smile at his genetically engineered guest. "It's just that I can't see myself spending a week or even more over there. I won't have a car I can drive, so I'll be pretty much stuck to the house."  
  
Max suddenly got up and walked over to the fridge. Then she leaned over the opened door and look directly at him. "How about you take me along?"  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Why not," she'd found the milk and returned to the table. "Our last vacation ended in a mess and I've never been to Europe."  
  
Logan didn't answer right away. He had to admit it wasn't such a bad idea. "Ok, why not. Yeah, let's go to Europe."  
  
"Wow, that is so cool. I'll be going to England! When is that again?"  
  
"Two weeks from today." Logan wheeled out of the kitchen. "I'll book the flights."  
  
May was as excited as a little kid. Every time she passed by she had new questions about what kind of clothes to take along, how the weather would be over there.  
  
Logan still didn't feel completely comfortable about having to face his family, but with Max by his side it would be a lot easier. That way he could at least pretend he lead a somewhat normal life.  
  
**  
  
The day of the departure finally arrived. Max hadn't slept all night and was at Logan's place by six in the morning.  
  
"Max??!!Is that you? What the hell...?" Logan sat up in his bed, using his elbows to hold his balance. "We don't have to leave for the airport for another five hours."  
  
"I just thought..."  
  
Logan shook his head, grinning. "I think you let me have a shower and get dressed."  
  
While Logan was in the bathroom Max set the table, then sneaked around the apartment like a caged animal. Logan couldn't suppress a laugh when he saw her.  
  
"This is really gonna be fun, are you gonna calm down at all?" He started to make coffee. "No caffeine for you, that's for sure."  
  
**  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Max, Bling showed up to take them to the airport. Max had watched Logan pack some more stuff and it nearly drove her crazy. How could he be that cool about the trip?  
  
**  
  
At the crowded airport the three made their way to the right check-in. Logan had most of the bags in his lap, and even though he had protested at first, Max was pushing his chair now.  
  
"I hope you know that this is so not an option for London."  
  
"I know,boo." Max grinned at Bling. "Your ego."  
  
"Ok, here we are. Do you still need me or can you handle it from now on. I didn't park very well." Bling handed Max the bag he'd been carrying.  
  
"We'll be fine. I'll call you to let you know how things go." Logan wrestled with the bags to get one hand free to shake Bling's. "Thanks for bringing us here."  
  
"You're welcome. Have fun and take care."  
  
Then the tall man turned towards Max and embraced her. "Take care of him, he's gonna need you."  
  
"I will, don't worry. Bye."  
  
**  
  
A stewardess awaited them to check the tickets and to guide them to their seats. She waited until Logan was settled and then left with the wheelchair.   
  
They were the first passengers on board and still had plenty of time.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
He knew she referred to his family and his aversion when it came to pity.  
  
"I couldn't do it alone, Max. Thanks for joining me. I guess it's gonna be OK, I'm prepared for the worst."  
  
She squeezed his hand. "I'm there for you. I want you to know that."  
  
"I do know." He gently returned the squeeze, enjoying the closeness and comfort.  
  
Max still was excited about this trip, but knowing that Logan was probably going to have a hard time damped the excitement. She was grateful she was able to be here with him and to help him- just like she should have done about a year ago.  
  
She sighed and then concentrated on the launch. The city looked so peaceful from up here. The ocean was sparkling and even the sun was shining. For the coming weeks she would not have to worry about any people chasing her, not about work she had to do for Eyes only. She just loved that idea.  
  
Half a day later Max found herself looking down at another city. It was just as rainy as Seattle usually was.  
  
"Wow, weather-wise we'll feel completely like at home." Logan craned his neck to look past Max and to catch a glimpse of London.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, I didn't notice you woke up."  
  
"Yeah, I got too sore for sleeping. It feels as if even my legs hurt."  
  
"Ask me, I can actually feel them cramp up."  
  
She observed him as he became more and more tense. "It's gonna be fine."  
  
He forced a smile on his pale face. "I know, with you."  
  
**  
  
After landing they waited until the other passengers had left the plane and the stewardess brought Logan's chair. Stiff as he was he even accepted Max's help.  
  
"Have a nice stay in London. Good bye."   
  
"Thanks." Max smiled at the young woman then followed Logan to get the luggage.  
  
"OK, here we go." He took a deep breath and grabbed his wheels with pretended determination.  
  
Max took a few quick steps to catch up with him. Now it was her who carried most of the bags. "Does anybody pick us up?"  
  
"I think so." With that Max took the lead, feeling that Logan would like to hide a little behind her.  
  
But right after Max stepped out in the hall a little girl came running towards them, stopping right before them. "Are you Logan?"  
  
He smiled at the little girl who was nearly on eyelevel with him. "Yeah, hi. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Emily. My Mom's over there." They all looked to where Emily pointed and saw a tall and elegant woman waving at them. Max decided instantly that she liked her.  
  
"Hello Logan, it's great you could come. Your grandparents are gonne be really surprised."  
  
"They don't know?"  
  
"No, we decided it would be a nice surprise." Then she turned her attention towards Max. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Thank you, ditto."  
  
"I'm Karen. Logan's cousin." She shook Max's hand then made sure Emily was still close by. "Ok, I think I'm gonna take you to our place first, guess you are both tired. You can relax; maybe have a shower before you have to play present."  
  
"I like the shower part, but why is it I can't imagine myself to jump out of a fake cake?" Logan looked up at his cousin.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not gonna be formal tonight. Most of the relatives arrive only tomorrow." Max could sense Logan relax immediately.  
  
Emily suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where we parked." Before Max could protest Emily had pulled her towards the exit. Karen and Logan followed.  
  
"It means a lot to them that you came, Logan. Ever since your Mom died, they are looking forward to the next time they can see you. They need the link you provide, and they need to see you."  
  
She looked down at her cousin. "It's good you brought Max. You know that not the entire family will be able to accept...it easily."  
  
"I know, I had to deal with my Dad's relatives. It can hurt pretty badly." He hadn't seen Karen in years, but he felt comfortable in her presence. "I'm sure we're gonna have lots of fun, and I missed grandma and grandpa as well."  
  
**  
  
They reached the car and while the women took care of the luggage, Logan climbed in the front seat, hoping Max would take care of his chair. Of course, she did.  
  
Emily climbed on Logan's lap. Once more he realized how weird it was to have somebody sit there and not feel it. "May I stay here Mom?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but no. Please sit in the back with Max."  
  
It took them close to an hour to reach Karen's house. When Karen stopped the car she eyed Logan.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not the best place for you to stay, but you'll get to sleep at grandparent's anyway. That should be a lot better."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Max unloaded the wheelchair and a small bag with extra clothes and some stuff to refresh for both of them.  
  
At first Karen offered some lemonade and sandwiches. It was only noon.  
  
"You can have a shower upstairs Max." Again she shot a glance at Logan, but he only shook his head.   
  
"It's fine, Karen, really."  
  
"Emily has an appointment at the dentist, we'll try to be quick, but we still won't be back before three. Mark, my husband, is at work and will be home even later. I hope you don't mind staying alone."  
  
"No problem." Max smiled. "Thanks for your hospitality."  
  
"You're welcome." Karen got up with a sigh. "Come on Emi, let's get done with it."  
  
"Bye Logan, bye Max. Can we play something when we are back?"  
  
"Sure, we'll wait right here."  
  
**  
  
Finally they were on their own.  
  
"I really don't know why you ever worried, Logan."  
  
"Believe me, I have my reasons." He rolled over to the living room. "Go have your shower Max."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It's upstairs."  
  
"Nobody's at home. I can carry you."  
  
"And how are we going to explain that?"  
  
"They don't seem to worry much about your disability, or the extent of it. They'll buy any story we cook up. Or we go for not mentioning it at all."  
  
Logan hesitated, but the prospect of a refreshing shower was too promising.  
  
"Maybe it's worth a shot." He grinned sheepishly. "Let's try."  
  
"Great. Gimme a sec to check out the bathroom." Max was back downstairs immediately. "Looks like you gotta have a bubble bath. The shower is not accessible I'd say."  
  
"Then forget about it."  
  
"Logan, come on. You really look like you need it and there is nobody around but me. Relax."  
  
She looked straight into his eyes. "You needn't hide from me, and you can keep your boxers on. You wear some, right?"  
  
"But this is gonna be really humiliating for me."  
  
"If you'd stop worrying for a sec, it wouldn't be. And now shut up. Listen, I'll bring you up first. If you feel like you need your own chair, I can get it for you as well."  
  
Logan sighed as he laid his arms around Max's neck. Without much effort the petite woman hoisted Logan over her shoulder and carried him upstairs.  
  
"Ok, sit down right here." She'd put a chair in the bathroom. "Do you need your own chair?"  
  
"Not right now, thanks."  
  
Max let water run into the tub, glancing at Logan over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you think it would actually be better to undress before taking a bath?"  
  
"Max," he wasn't able to look her in the eyes. "It's not just that. I don't feel very comfortable in the water. You know, I can't really keep my balance with half my body not corresponding."  
  
"Well, that's a problem." Max suddenly became silent. Slowly she sat down on the edge of the tub, eye-level with Logan. "I can help you." Her voice was only a whisper.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"I know you don't like to accept help. But why can't you just acknowledge that you might need it sometimes? See, I can't cook, so I have you do it for me. I come to you when I have seizures and let you help me. Why can't you just accept my help now?"  
  
They both knew this was not just about taking a bath anymore.  
  
"Look, the chair is not an issue; it has never been, not for me. But I can't pretend it's not there. It's a part of who you are, no matter how much you hate it. I can accept that, why can't you." She took a deep breath, what she was about to say now might change everything.  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
Well, I really don't know if this is a good beginning. I'd like to get some reviews. Otherwise it doesn't seem to make sense to continue. And please let me know whether my style is too bad. 


	2. London

CHAPTER 2  
  
"I love you Logan Cale, wheelchair or no wheelchair, it doesn't matter to me. You are perfect the way you are, with all your faults."  
  
Logan stared at her, at a loss of words. Her eyes were full of passion and honesty, and suddenly he knew that she meant it, and it had taken him months to realize that.  
"I love you too." He reached out a hand and Max accepted it. Then he pulled her close and took her head between his hands. "Oh my god, how much I lov you, I always did." With that he kissed her.   
At first it was careful and reluctant, but Max did not back away, so his confidence grew and he finally let out all the feelings he had not dared to express.  
  
"Wow. You are a kisser." Max smiled up at him. "So I guess we are noth ready for a cool bath now,huh?"  
  
Max staggered to her feet and undressed her shirt and trousers in record time. Logan willingly followed her example.  
  
"I hope it's not too hot." She helped Logan sit othe edge of the tub and stabilized him while he moved his unresponsive legs into the water, then as he slowly let himself glide into it.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan drew a deep breath. "It feels a little weird though." He grabbed Max's hand and didn't let go until she sat down on his thighs, stabilizing his lower half.  
"Thank you, Max." She felt a kiss on her neck and turned around to face him.  
  
"You're welcome. This is much more of a great vacation than the last one." With that she covered his mouth with her lips for a passionate kiss.  
  
They stayed in the tub for a long time, enjoying the closeness and their new situation. It was Logan who spoke up first. "I guess you should better help me outta here. It's gonna be kinda awkward if my cousin and Emily find us like this, let alone explaining how I got here."  
  
Max agreed with a sigh. "OK, wait, I'll get out first."  
  
"Yeah, but don't let my hand go. This feels really weird." His legs flooded to the surface while he desperately fought to control his body.  
  
"I got you. Carefully, take it slow." He was finally sitting on the edge, his legs still dangling in the water.  
  
"Can you hold me for another sec, Max." He grabbed his legs and moved them on the floor one after another and eventually let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Together they got dressed and Max carried Logan downstairs again and put him back into his chair.   
  
"I hope for both of us there is a bathroom on the first floor at your grandparent's place."  
  
"There is."  
  
When Karen and Emily returned the couple was sitting on the couch, his head in her lap.  
  
"Hi, did you have fun at the dentist?" Logan struggled to sit up and was grateful for Max's supporting hand on his back.  
  
"He didn't hurt me." She grinned reliefed. "Are you going to play a game with me now?"  
  
"Sure, but I have to warn you, Max can't lose." That earned him a fist in his back, but Emily smiled. "That's OK, we can let her win."  
  
"Hey, I don't need your pity!!"  
  
"Can we play right here or do I have to get up?"  
  
As an answer Emily placed a box on the table in front og Logan. Max slid the table closer to the sofa when she saw that it was hard for Logan to reach it.  
  
Two hours later Karen asked them to get ready, Max immediately noticed Logan stiffen again. She leaned over and gave hima soft kiss on the cheek. "It's just your grandparents, and I'm with you."  
  
"Mark is stuck at work, he'll meet us over there as soon as possible."  
  
Logan moved back into his chair in one fluid motion and then wheeled through the garden to the car.  
  
Shortly after they parked the car in front of a big old house, behind a smaller red car.   
  
"They are at home. We'll wait in the car until they calmed down again."   
  
Logan watched absently as Max got his chair from the trunk. "I'd rather have you with me. Please."  
  
"Logan, they love you. They are not like your father's family."  
  
"I know, but still. Please."  
  
"Ok, come on Emily."  
  
They made their way towards the door, there was one stair leading to the entrance. Max didn't worry about it though, even without her strength she'd be able to get him up there- in his chair.  
  
Karen and Emily waited a few steps behind them and Max just wanted to ring the bell Logan couldn't reach from his position and then join them. But Logan grabbed her arm when she passed him. "Stay with me." She nodded and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
The door opened and an elderly woman stood in the doorframe, staring down at Logan. "Oh my god."  
  
"Hi Grandma." Logan grinned at her and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He hadn't met her in such a long time and so much had changed.  
  
"Peter!" She had pivoted slightly and yelled, then turned back to her grandson and closed the distance. "My god, Logan. I can't believe it. Why are you here?"  
  
"There are a couple of parties I didn't want to miss."  
  
Max had stepped back and watched the scene when a tall man appeared in the door. He was a lot older than Logan, but Max held her breath when she saw those ice-blue eyes shining. They were the spitting image of Logan's.  
  
"My god, Logan!"  
  
"Hey there Grandpa." Logan smiled up at the older and man and Max saw him relax. His grandparents didn't show any of the pity or hesitation he had to deal with with most people he met. Suddenly she was startled out of her reverie.  
  
"And this is Max."  
  
She extended a hand along with her most gorgeous smile to the other woman. "Hi, I'm the girlfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you, sorry, we've heard a lot about you, but he never told us you were like that."  
  
"It's a pretty recent development."  
  
"That's great, congratulations." Logan's grandfather shook her hand aswell. "I'm Peter."  
  
"And I'm Anna, I totally forgot to introduce myself, sorry." She stepped back. "And now let's go inside, you owe us an explanation."  
  
Peter noticed Logan looking up at Max, and then realized what the problem was. "Oh, I'm going to build a ramp right away."  
  
"It's Ok, Max can help me for now." In a matter of seconds Logan was inside.  
  
"Before you settle down, I'm going to show you your room. You are going to stay with us, won't you?"  
  
"They have to." Karen had entered the house aswell. "We don't even have a bathroom downstairs."  
  
"Don't worry, Karen." Logan knew she felt bad.  
  
Anna interrupted them. "Anyway, this is your room, and the bathroom is right across the floor."  
  
"Thank you." Max laid a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll get our bags."  
  
"Wait, I'm going to help you." Peter hurried after her.  
  
"Thank you, but I think I can handle it."  
  
The elderly man didn't even listen. Instead he followed her to the car. When she'd opened the trunk he laid a hand on Max's arm. "It's great for Logan he found you." He sighed. "He had a hard time last year and it's good to know he is not alone."  
  
"He is the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled at Peter. "You needn't thank me for anything. I'm actually kinda selfish, he makes me happy."  
  
Together they carried the suitcases inside, the joined the others in the living room.  
  
"...well, and next Sunday we will celebrate Peter's 80th birthday. Most of the family who love further away stay all week."  
  
"Tomorrow is your wedding anniversary, right?" Max sat down on Logan's lap.  
  
"Yes, 60 years." Anna smiled proudly. "It's going to be a nice party with all our beloved ones." She gently smiled at Logan.  
  
"What are we going to do this evening?" Peter now sat next to his wife. "It's the only chance to have Max and Logan to ourselves. Would you like to go out for dinner?"  
  
"How about the Italian ristorante down the street?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Logan?"  
  
"Fine by me, as long as it is accessible." Only Max could hear the sad and slightly bitter undertone.  
  
"No problem, no stairs at all. Karen?"  
  
"No, thanks, but you should have them to yourself."  
  
"Come on, without you they wouldn't even be here."  
  
"But Emily really needs to catch some sleep, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." She had a look at her watch. "And Mark should be tired aswell."  
  
"You're right, hon." A dark-haired, handsome guy entered the room. "Hi. I'm the bad husband who rather works than greets his guests."  
  
"Hi." Logan shook his hand after Max was greeted with kisses on the cheeks. So far she couldn't understand why Logan ever worried.  
  
++  
  
It was still pretty early when the four returned home. Food had been delicious, the atmosphere outstanding and incredibly different to what Max knew from Seattle.  
  
"I think I'll crash right away, jetlag."Logan nodded his agreement. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"Good night you two, see you in the morning!" Anna kissed her grandson on the cheek. "I'm so happy you are here."  
  
"Me too, good night."  
  
Max sat down on the bed, there was a sofa prepared as bed aswell, but this one would be just fine for both of them. She watched Logan as he opened his bag. She still couldn't believe they'd crossed that line today.  
  
"What's up?" She awoke from her reverie as Logan took her hand between his own.  
  
"You are here, with me. And it just feels wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, finally." Logan sat up straighter in his chair. "Max I don't know where this will lead us, or how fast, but I know it's the right way. I only can't say when I'll be ready to...you know."  
  
Max nodded, understanding and unconditional support present in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hell, I don't even know if I can."  
  
"Logan, we've all the time we want. I won't ask you to do anything you're not ready for. I'm neither. And when we both are, we're doing it together. It's gonna be wonderful, whatever it may be like."  
  
"Thank you, Max. I love you." He'd said those words for the second time and his angel didn't back away but held his gaze. "I love you too."  
  
She sat down on his lap and embraced him, then touched his lips with hers. A few minutes later they got both ready for bed.  
  
"The toothbrushes are in the little black bag over there." Logan grabbed it and put it in his lap, rolling over to the bathroom.  
  
"This shower doesn't seem much better than Karen's. I'm afraid you have to bath with me again."  
  
Max just grinned. She noticed that Logan was having trouble manouevering his chair in the small room, but she wouldn't mention that. "I was kinda hoping for that."  
  
Max was already asleep, using Logan's muscular chest as pillow, when the doorbell rang. Logan stirred under her. "Shhh, we're not in Seattle, no thread." He held her tight. "My grandparents are still awake I think."  
  
Just when Max had relaxed again, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you still awake?" Max sat up immediately. "Yeah."  
  
"Listen,"Peter switched on the light, causing Logan to groan and shield his eyes. "Sorry, but there are some relatives who want to stay tonight." The way Peter said that made clear he didn't like it a little bit. "Problem is we don't have enough rooms. Would you mind if two girls sleep on the sofa?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "No big deal."  
  
"Thank you, I'm really sorry."  
  
Moments later two teenage girls entered the room, at first they didn't even seem to notice the couple. So Max spoke up. "Hi, nice to meet you." She stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Max."  
"Oh, hello. Yeah, well, I'm Vanessa."  
  
"Valentina."  
  
"Hi, Logan."  
  
"You are the guy from America, right? Anna just said that."  
  
"Yeah." Logan had propped himself up against the headboard.  
  
"Could you help us with our suitcases?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Where are they?"  
  
"In the car."  
  
"I'll be right back." Shooting Logan a questioning glance she got out of the room. When she returned with the bags she could hear one of the girls speak, in a language she didn't understand.  
  
"Und er ist sich wohl zu gut."   
  
She also saw Logan flinch, trying to hold his composure. Quickly she dropped the bags and slid over to him. Holding his hand she used her free hand to stroke his thighs. She stayed like that until the girls retreated to the bathroom.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"She just said something stupid."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That I apparently think I'm too good for helping them out."  
  
"Logan, they are stupid kids who don't know you understand them." Max hugged him."Do they know anything about you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I didn't even know they existed."  
  
He grinned helplessly. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
Max lay awake, stroking Logan's chest slowly, listening to the steady rhythm of his breath. She heard the girls coming back, but pretended to be asleep. Finally everything was quite around her and in Logan's embrace she fell asleep herself.  
  
++  
  
"Morning, sweety." Logan gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." He propped himself up into a sitting position, fumbling for his glasses. The girls on the sofa were sound asleep.  
  
"Let's get up, I've a feeling that they'll spend quite some time in the bathroom."  
  
Max jumped out of the bed and pulled all clothes from Logan's chair. That was why the teenies hadn't noticed anything, they hadn't seen the chair.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Max and Logan entered the kitchen together, taking a bath had been delayed.  
  
"Good morning." Anna was just setting the table. "I'm so sorry about it, but we didn't know they#d come and we couldn't just send them away."  
  
"No problem." Logan put butter and jam in his lap and rolled over to the table. "But who are they?"  
  
"They're from Germany. They are the grandchildren of Peter's brother, Peter's brother's wife is here aswell, and the parents of the twins." Anna handed Max some plates. "We haven't seen them in years."  
  
Peter entered the kitchen "Absolutely no clue why they came here. Guess it'sa nice excuse for a vacation in London with free accomodation."  
  
Logan wheeled himself over to the table when a small blond woman entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." She stopped dead. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" She stared at Logan.  
  
Max stood in shock, not believing somebody could be that dumb, and not knowing how to help her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I like sitting in a wheelchair. It's comfortable, you should try." Logan's voice was cold and defensive.  
  
"So you can walk?"  
  
"Not really, was just kidding. I got shot."  
  
The woman turned towards Anna. "Is he in pain?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes and quickly stepped behind Logan, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Now she understood why he'd been scared.  
  
"Excuse-me, but those nice girls are your children?" Max smiled friendly, her voice a little too gentle and sweet.  
  
"Yeah, they are. And we are very proud of them."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"So who's hungry?" Anna decided to end that conversation.  
  
Nobody spoke until Vanessa and Valentina entered the room just as Logan got some more bread from the working desk. Max silently cursed the timing.  
The girls just stared at Logan as he wheeled back to the table, trying to act as if nothing bothered him.  
  
"Come on, please have a seat." Anna indicated chairs next to Max, but the girls sat down on the bench on the other side.  
  
Logan had another sip of coffee, then excused himself. Right when he was leaving the kitchen an elderly woman wanted to enter. Logan had no chance to avoid her and they crashed into each other.   
  
"'m sorry."  
  
"It's ...oh my god. Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." She tapped Logan's cheek. "Can I help you? Do you want to leave the room?"  
  
"Apparently." Logan's voice was icy. He felt like he was part of a nightmare and would awake any moment, bathed in cold sweat.   
  
"Wait, I can help you. Where do you want to go...Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Anna jumped up. " Phyllis, this is Logan, our grandson."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm your aunt Phyllis." She bent down to catch him in a huge embrace, but darted back. "May I? Or does it hurt you?" Logan just stared at the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really gotta...blaze." He pushed his wheels harder than Max had ever seen him do.  
  
Phyllis sat down next to her. "Oh god, that poor kid."  
  
"This is Max. Logan's..."   
  
"...girlfriend." Max smiled icily. "Would you please excuse me?"  
  
Anna threw her a worried glance which she answered with a shrug.  
  
She found Logan in the room they had to share with the girls. Silently she approached him and knelt down in front of him. He looked at her with watery eyes. "I can't believe it. Have you seen that? They treated me as if my brain was blown out." He swallowed hard. "That's what I was afarid of, Max. But it was even worse than I ever imagined."  
  
"I know."  
  
++  
  
Meanwhile, Peter asked his wife to follow him outside.  
"Anna, we have to do something. Did you see what they have done to him?"  
"I know. But they will stay, no matter what. We can't throw them out."  
"So we have to get Max and Logan out of here." He suddenly had an idea. " There is more than one week between the parties, we just send them on holiday."  
  
  
+++  
I'm not sure if that was too pathetic or too much Logan stuff, but he is my favorite character as you might have guessed already:) 


	3. Still London

CHAPTER 3  
Logan didn't say a word when his grandparents told them abou the plan. But Max knew it would be for the best, otherwise it would only be a matter of time until Logan started another round of self-pitying and without Bling she was not sure she could talk him out of it.  
Logan swallowed hard then looked at his grandparents. "Maybe you are right. I'm sorry though, this is not what I imagined it to be. I'm sorry I can't deal with this right now." He wished he was strong enough, but not even Max's presence helped.  
"So where would you like to go?" Logan looked up at Max and grinned slightly.  
"I...I don't know."  
"How about Paris?" Peter proposed. "It's wonderful. City of love."  
"Sounds greatto me. Let's go to Paris!" Max through her arms around Logan and kissed him. "That's gonna be a blast!"  
  
Soon, all realtives left the house and it was nice and peaceful again. Max helped Anna do the dishes and Peter was out grocery shopping.  
"How did he take it?" Anna didn't have to specify.  
"He's still pretty sensitive when it comes to his disability." Max sadly smiled. "It took him nearly one year to allow me to talk about it." She put another cup in the sink. "You know, I don't care about the chair, but he still has moments when he won't believe that. It's too big a problem for him."  
"He really is lucky he found you."  
"I'm the lucky one." She dried her hands and sat down. "I never imagined I could be that happy and satisfied."  
Anna sat down across from her and waited for her to go on.  
"We've had rough times and I'm sure there are going to be struggles in tehfuture, each of us has their own demons. But I won't give up on him, ever."  
"Max?" Anna suddenly had watery eyes. "How close was he to kill himself?" Shetook Max's hand that laid on the table. "I won't talk to him about it, but I need to know."  
Max nodded her understanding. "He'd have done it. Damn, he'd have pulled that trigger, and I would've been too late. I'd have found him."  
"Why didn't he...?"  
"An upstairs neighbor had taken a fall in the bathroom and water dropped through the floor. He went to check on her."  
"Oh my god."  
"I'd have found him, and I could never have forgiven myself. I'd have failed him- again. You know, that day, when he was shot, he'd asked me to join him, and I'd refused. God, if I'd been there, if only I'd helped him, he'd still be alright." She sobbed now. "I'm so sorry."  
"Max..." Both women's heads cast around and saw Logan wheeling into the room. He stopped in front of his girlfriend. "Look at me. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Max, you saved my life more times and in more ways than I can count." He rolled even closer and embraced her. "I love you. I'm fine as long as you are there. Those people hurt me, damn, they hurt me like hell, but they won't break me. Not as long as you are there."  
  
Anna watched the couple in silence. There still seemed to be many unanswered questions standing between them, but the love they felt for each other was so obvious that she didn't worry. Maybe a week in Paris could help solve some.  
Max finally got up. "OK, that were enough tears for one day. How about you having a bath?" She grinned sheepishly at him, noticing that Anna didn't realize the implications.  
"Fine by me." He squeezed his grandma's hand and said ina low whisper. "Don't worry about me, Max is gonna pull me through."  
Then he followed the young woman down theall way.  
  
"Wow, you are fast." The tub was already filling and Max was about to undress herself. He awkwardly tried to trandfer from his chair to the edge of the bathtub after strapping off his clothes to his boxers. But as teh bathroom was so small the ankle he had to deal with made that almost impossible. Max watched, secretly admiring his muscular chest.   
"Want some help?" She'd expected another outburst, but he just nodded.  
"Yes, please."  
He got completely undressed and had Max help him get into the tub.  
He'd already placed his right leg in the water when Max came in touch with it. "Logan!" Without anotherword she pushed her boyfriend into a standing position, pulling his leg out of the water.  
"Max, what the hell..."  
"Damn it, the water's way too hot!" She placed him in his chair and cheked his wet leg. "Look at this, it's all red."  
"Don't worry. I can't feel it anyway."  
"But it's still injured." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Max, it's not your fault, we both didn't check." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, let some cold water in the tub, then everything's OK."  
She did as she was told. "But we still have to find and ointment fior your leg."  
He nodded his agreement after looking down at the angry red color of his limb.  
Together they enjoyed the bath and Logan felt amazingly comfortable in her presence.  
  
"OK, dress your sweatpants so we can treat the injury, and be careful!" She watched him get ready, not bothering the injury.  
Max knew from experience thateven a slight burn like that hurt like hell, and here he was, acting as if nothing had happened.  
"Anna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have anything that cools burns?"  
"Sure, what happened?"  
Instead of answering she motioned towards Logan's legs.   
"Water was too hot and we noticed too late."  
"Hell, that must hurt..." Anna bit on her lips."Sorry. I'll get you something."  
"It's Ok granny, don't worry."  
  
Ten minutes later the injury was treated to Max's satisfaction.  
"You know, you are the bravest patient I've ever had." She gave hima tap on the cheek. "No screaminga nd crying ata ll."  
"And what can I get for this?"  
"How about a kiss?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
In their own room Max sat down in his lap, careful not to disturb teh injured leg, and leaned in to kiss him passionately.  
"Wow, thanks. I should hurt my leg more often..."  
Suddenly his face became serious.  
"What's up?"  
"Can I ask you a favor? You don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable."  
"Spill."  
"I've to stand from time to time. Usually Bling helps me with it, but he's not around..."  
"No big dealio. Just tell me what to do."  
"Basically, carry me, or stabilize me. Whatever." Max knew he didn't like the situation.  
"OK, no problem. But please, Logan, we talked about it. You don't need to hide anything, I don't mind helping you, that doesn't mean I look at you any different." Her eyes were full of honesty and passion.  
"Yeah, thanks." He shyly smiled up at her. "Ok, you have to put your feet against mine and I'll lay my arms around yourshoulder. Then you have to push me into an upright position. My legs have to carry my weight, or at least pretend to."  
"Sure thing, master Logan."  
Logan put his feet on the ground and showed Max how to position her own. He wasn't sure it would work, Max was a lot smaller than Bling.  
"I can hold you, trust me." May leaned down and let him put his arms around her neck. Slowly she pushed him up.  
To Max it felt so weird, there he was, the man of her dreams, standing in front of her. Again, she marvelled about his height. "Is that OK? How is the air up here?"  
"I'm great, thanks."  
"Shall I lower my support?"  
"Unless you want me landing flat on my face, I wouldn't recommend that."  
"So why do you have to stand?"  
"To keep my bones intact and the circulation running basically." He smiled at her "I wish this was real. Me, standing in front of you, bending down to swirl you aroun and then kiss you."  
"You might go for the kissing part."  
She didn'thave to tell him twice.  
"I love you, Logan Cale."  
"Dito." Carefully, not to lose their balance, she embraced him.  
  
"OK, I think that should do it. Thanks, Max."  
"Any time." Slowly she lowered him to his chair. "By the way, what shall I dress tonight. Is it formal?"  
"To be on the safe side you should ask granny, but I don't think it is."  
  
"What isn't what??" The elderly woman stood in the doorframe. "Lunch is ready if you want to eat something. It's onlya soup though as we will get a lot to eat for dinner. Hope that's OK with you."  
"Sure thing. We discussed what Max should wear tonight."  
"Oh, it's a family thing. Pretty casual I'd say."  
"Great."  
The afternoon was relaxing. Max beat Peter playing chess a couple of times. Logan and Anna watched in amusement.  
"I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself for an hour. The jetlag., I'd like to lay down for a few minutes." She smiled at Logan when he looked at her, surprised. They both knew she didn't need any sleep, but she wanted to give Logan the chance to spend some time with his grandparents. "Sleep tight." Logan squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"She is a great girl, don't let her go."  
"I'll try, but we're very different. I hope she won't run, I could never keep up with her."  
"She obviously is in love with you, don't let certain things come between you."  
"I can't pretend the chair's not here." His voice was suddenly bitter.  
"That's not what I was talking about. She's a clever girl, she wouldn't be here if the hair was an issue." Anna laid a hand on Logan's unfeeling thigh. "I'm talking about you and your secrets. You have to allow her in. If you don't let her share, it will drive her away." Logan didn't answer, she only hoped, Logan would consider her words. He hadn't talked about his parents and all that was connected to them in a long time, but she felt like Max could break down that wall eventually.  
  
About an hour later Logan wheeled into the bedroom. Max was sitting on their bed, just staring at the wall. When she heard him stopping next to the bed, she turned her head and grinned.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Did you have a nice time?"  
"Yeah. Lots of catching up. Peter got a flight for us tomorrow morning. We probably should pack now."  
"Not much work, we never unpacked."  
Logan was silent, apparently there was something that bothered him.  
"What's up?"  
"Are you sure you wanna go, Max?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"I'm not sure a sightseeing tour with me is gonna be fun."  
Max didn't get his point right away. "Why would that be?"  
When she glanced at his legs, she understood.  
"This is ridiculous. Damn, how often do you need to hear that I don't care? I'm getting tired of it." She stood up and glanced down at him. "I can't imagine another person I wanna go to Paris with. I love you, I respect you, I accept ou, sitting or walking. So shut up and look forward to the trip."  
Logan grinned slyly. "This is new to me Max. I'm not used to be regarded as a normal person, not even Bling does. When I look at my grandparents I know they can't forget about the chair either."  
"But this is just what you want, so why can't you be happy that I can?"  
"I try to, and then I think about how you deserve someone who is an equal partenr, somebody who can stand up to you, literally."  
"You ARE this someone."  
She stepped closer and embraced him tightly. "Trust me."  
The couple was disturbed by the doorbell. "Oh, family's back, that's gonna be fun."  
  
Somehow Max and Logan managed to avoid the relatives for most of the afternoon, and it soon was time to get dressed for the party. Karen, Mark and Emily arrived just in time. "Logan!" Emily climbed on his lab and gave him a hug, then she stood up on his legs to do the same with Max.  
"Be careful!" Logan got hold of Emily's waist.  
"Hi." Karen winked. "Ready to go?"  
"Sure, just let me get my purse." Max quickly returned to their room where she heard the two girls talk- in English this time.  
"I don't understand why she is with a cripple like him."  
"Yeah, she could have any other man."  
"It's not like he's ugly. I'm sure he used to be handsome, and he's rich..."  
"Cut it out! What the hell is the matter with you?" Max burst into the room. "You treat him like he is some sort of alien. The only thing that's "wrong" with him are his legs, big deal. And just for the record, I fell in love with him because he is the most gentle, sweetest and honest man I've ever met."  
Max grabbed her purse and left the girls standing in the room, openmouthed.  
"What's up, sweety?" Logan waited at the front door.  
"Nothing. Let's get going, the others are waiting." She smiled down at him, he was the perfect gentleman and her very own match.  
  
Logan carefully climbed into the front seat of the high car and watched Max storing away his wheelchair.  
"Ok, ready?" Karen turned the ignition key and followed Mark who had Emily and Logan's grandparents in his car.   
"Logan, are you sure you wanna go there?" Karen carefully glanced at her cousin and saw him swallow. Then she noticed Max's hand on his shoulder.  
"I guess so. We're gonna sit at a table, right? So I just have to get in and outta there quickly. That will safe me some embarrassment."   
"You know that Anna and Peter would understand."  
"Yeah, but that's what we came here for. I'm gonna be fine. And in case it really gets too intense I'll let you know."  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Mark and Emily were waiting outside. "Hey, Peter and Anna already went in, but there are some stairs at the entrance, so I figured I'm gonna wait for you."  
Max was a little surprised Logan accepted the help gratefully. Mark apparently made him feel comfortable. Of course, she could have easily pulled Logan up herself, but that would mean giving away her abilities.  
When they reached the stairs Mark rubbed his hands. "What do you want me to do?" Logan showed him where to grab the chair and it was only a matter of seconds until they entered the restaurant.  
  
Max laid her hand on Logan's shoulder as they made their way towards the long table.  
"Wow, how many people are gonna be here?" Max replaced one chair without really thinking about it.  
"About thirty." Peter smiled a forced smiled. "Lot's of people we hardly know."  
Anna nodded. "But traditions can't be broken that easily." She looked at her watch. "The others should come any..." She straightened. "Deborah! Nice to see you." She hesitantly embraced the elderly woman. Max couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair had a violet touch, her lips were pink and there were golden earrings, bracelets and necklaces hanging heavily on her.  
"May I introduce you to our grandson Logan and hid girlfriend Max?" Max stood up and nodded friendly.  
"Haven't they told you how to greet older people?" She made a motion to indicate she expected Logan to stand up. Max closed her eyes for a second and held her breath.  
"I'm sorry, but if I tried that I'd be kissing your feet by now." Logan's voice was cold and trembled slightly. He released his brakes and rolled backan inch so Deborah could see the chair. "Hope you understand."  
The woman stared at the young man sitting across the table, then she turned away without saying another word.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Do you remember me telling you I'd let ya know when it gets too intense. Well, that was close." Max gently squeezed his hand. That must have been so humiliating for him.  
  
Logan took a deep breath, suddenly he was grateful for the flight to Paris. He felt Max's hand in his own and knew that he wasn't alone. She knew him too well, he couldn't hide his feelings from her, and it gave him some peace to know that somebody was feeling with him.  
  
The rest off the guests arrived, greeted them and turned their attention towards the food. No more humiliating incidents. But Logan was silent and Max found him plaing with the wheels of his chair. He definitely didn't feel comfortable.  
"Do you wanna go home?" Max leaned on his shoulder and caressed his unfeeling thigh.  
"And leave the room with everybody watching? No way."  
He'd lost his self-confidence completely and she knew there was nothing she could do about that right now.  
"OK." She kissed him and let her hand lie on his thigh when she turned her attention back to Karen.  
  
Logan didn't follow conversation anymore, he was lost in his own thoughts, looking down that deep black hole he'd fought to escape so hard lately. With all the humiliation and the stares he felt it swallow him. Why did he care that much? He had all he ever could dream of sitting next to him. Max mattered more to him than the use of his legs, but he couldn't expect her to heal all his wounds. He suddenly realized that he'd tried to leave the responsibility for his mental state with her. But this still was his very own fight. He had to face reality and come to terms with it, she wouldn't be able to make is problems disappear.  
";Max. let's go home." He gave her a little smile when he saw the surprise in her brown eyes.  
  
Logan released the brakes and wheeled over to inform his grandparents. Max saw them nod and wave at her.  
"I'm gonna bring you home." Mark stood up aswell.  
"Thanks, but I'd rather walk. I need to talk to Logan." She smiled. "But thanks a lot."  
"You're welcome. Have fun in Paris, and write a postcard."  
"We will. Bye."  
Max followed Logan to the exit. "I told Mark we'd walk home, hope that's OK."  
"Yeah, I just had to get out of there."  
After checking nobody was nearby, Max hauled Logan down the stairs without much effort. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Max dared to speak.  
"You should not let those people bother you that much."  
"I know, but they make me feel so small and vulnerable. The black sheep, you know."  
"If only they knew who you really are."  
"Eyes only isn't me, Max."  
"Sure he is, as much as your legs and insecurities. Why can't you see that?"  
"Nobody does."  
"They all admire Eyes only, so they admire you."  
Logan didn't answer, Max hoped he was thinking about it was the strolled on in silence.  
When they passed a playground Max stopped, in Seattle those things didn't exist anymore. "Do you mind if I..."  
"Just go."  
While Max was climbing the monkeybars he wheeled closer, a smile on his face. She was like a child, full of energy and joy of life. And she was his.  
"Logan! Come on over!" She indicated a swing and smiled sheepishly.  
"Max, I..."  
"I'm gonna be there."  
Hesitantly he wheeled closer and finally, seeing Max's pleading look, he agreed with a sigh.  
"Just don't let go if I can't balance."  
"I promise."  
In one fluid motion she hoisted him in the seat and made sure is sat in it securely. "Ok, it's OK. I'll let go now."  
Logan held on to the straps. He just sat there, staring straight ahead. Even though he knew Max didn't care about his paralysis, he felt helpless and ridiculous. Maybe it was because he was out of his chair, and with that lacking any amount of mobility, depending completely on somebody else. Maybe it was because he realized there were so many small things he couldn't do anymore.  
Max pushed him carefully, making sure he was not going to lose his balance. As she observed him she felt him tense, he had to stop that act of self-pity. She angrily grabbed the seat and stopped it. This time, Logan didn't have the abdominal strength to keep his balance. He slid out of the seat and landed in the sand. "Damn, Max. What the hell...?"  
"You gotta stop this. We're here to enjoy ourselves." She sat down opposite of him. "Why do you care so much about what those jerks say?"  
"You don't understand that."   
"Right, because it's not making any sense. Usually you are strong, you don't let that bother you to that extent."  
"It took me quite some time to get over the wedding. This is so much worse."  
"We'll be outta here tomorrow. Those people don't matter. I'm the one who comes with you, and I don't care."  
Logan smiled insecurely. "I know that, but it's not that easy."  
"Let me help you, Logan. Open up."  
"I will when I'm ready, ok?"  
"Ok. And now let's get up. The sand's wet."  
She carried him over to his wheelchair and carefully positioned him in it.  
"I'm sorry I let you go, but you needed a wakeup call."  
"It's OK. Thanks Max." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to place a kiss on his lips. Then they walked home and went straight to bed. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's embrace. 


	4. Paris

"Logan! Come on, Peter said we have to leave for the airport in half an hour."  
Max grinned when she saw the uncombed hair of her boyfriend and his sleepy eyes. "Get up."  
Logan mumbled something not even Max could understand before he allowed her to help him into his chair. Finally he woke up enough to at least spell a good morning, then he wheeled himself to the bathroom.  
  
Max sat at the table when Logan entered the kitchen, greeting his grandma with a kiss.  
"Peter is packing away the suitcases. We're gonna leave when you are finished."  
"Sounds like I'm supposed to hurry. You should have woken me earlier."  
"Like I didn't try." Max shot him a glance, amused.  
"You know some bad words, Logan Cale."  
"I'm sorry, not much of a morning person."  
The both women nodded, knowingly, then giggled.  
"I really envy you. Paris, wow." Anna sighed. "You gotta take lots of pictures."  
Max looked at Logan. "I don't think we have a camera, do we?"  
"There should be one in my backbag, we might have to get a film though."  
Peter entered the room. "All set." He dropped on a chair and filled himself a cup of coffee.  
They finished breakfast in silence, then left the house.  
  
At the airport they made their way to the right gate, this time, Logan didn't allow Max to push him. She hadn't even tried.  
  
"Ok, here we are. I hope you are going to have a great week." Anna embraced Max.  
"Thanks for everything, and greet Karen, Emily and Mark." She also hugged Peter, then waited until Logan has said his goodbyes.  
"Take care."  
  
A few minutes later they sat on the plane.  
"I can't believe it, we're going to Paris. Wow."  
Logan smiled. "You're gonna love it."  
"How do you know?"  
"I always did, so I figure you will aswell."  
"Have you been there?"  
"I studied there."  
"You never told me!"  
"Long time ago." The other passengers came in and Logan and Max watched them pass by. Suddenly a grumpy, middle-aged, fat man stood over them, wanting to get to his seat at the window, leaving Logan no time to get his legs out of the way.  
"What the hell is the matter with you young people?"   
Logan didn't answer, just tried to move his uncooperative legs.   
Max glared at the man. "Would you step back please. We can't just disappear." She climbed out of the row, casually taking Logan's legs along. "here you go." Her voice was cold.  
The man squeezed his huge body past Logan and sank down in his seat, immediately screaming for the stewardess.  
Max returned to her seat, helping Logan to get comfortable again.  
"Thank you." He squeezed her hand.  
"You're welcome."  
  
Aftera short flight they were in Paris, Max repeated the act to let the other man get out.  
An hour leter the two of them were sitting in a cab, taking them downtown. Max was amazed about how well Logan spoke French.  
"He can show us a nice little hotel in Quartier Latin, that's a great place to stay. And it has the right accommodations for me, at least for European standards.  
Max knew by now that adjustments for disabled people were by far worse and rarer in Europe. "Sounds great to me."  
  
"Wow, this is really cool. Where will we go first?"  
Logan had to grin at the enthusiasm Max showed.  
"Wherever you want to go. We have to catch a cab anyway. I won't be able to use the Metro easily."  
Max nodded her agreement. "But we will try, OK?"  
"Sure, we can check out the accessibility." He sighed inwardly. It would be a lecture in how normal his life could be, and he wasn't sure the outcome would be positive. But then again, Max was with him. No matter how much he had to endure, the stares, the pity, the avoidance, Max was his and nobody was as lucky as to have her.  
  
Max grabbed her jacket and preceded her boyfriend to the door. She knew he was scared of the day ahaed. People's reactions bothered him a lot more than he let on. And she wanted to prove to him that she didn't care, she would not deny him. She'd always defend the best man she'd ever known. She grinned slightly when she thought about what all those people missed by avoiding Logan.  
"Max? What's up? Wanna bounce?" She hadn't realized Logan was already waiting for her.  
"Sure." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Paris, we're coming!"  
  
When they'd reached the street, Logan opened a map. "I just gotta get my bearing. It's been a while."  
While he studied the map, Max watched the people passing by, casting odd looks at them. They all were fools, she thought.  
"OK, I think I got it. How about we take a cab and start with the Eiffeltower? Then we can walk to some other sights if you want."  
"Sounds great to me." Max waved at a cab, then stored Logan's chair in the trunk.  
  
The Eiffeltower was so much more impressive than she'd ever imagined it to be. She'd seen pictures, but never thought about how huge it really was. "This is amazing."  
Logan nodded. "It feels good to see that not the entire world has changed."  
He indicated an elevator. "Wanna go up there?"   
She shrugged. "Would you come?"  
"Well, I'm not sure. It's not exactly what I was looking forward to all my life."  
"Come on, you won't have to look down."  
"OK, why not. But you gotta stay close."  
"I swear. I won't leave you." - Ever again. Max didn't dare to say that out loud, not yet.  
They made their way over to the elevator, there were only few people waiting. During the ride up, Max had both hands on Logan's tense shoulders, knowing he only did that for her.  
"Ok, here we go." Logan rolled out of the elevator, but stayed far behind the barrier, watching Max as she enjoyed the view.  
"Logan, you gotta see this, it's fantastic. Come on."  
"Thanks, but I wouldn't be able to see much anyway." He pointed at the wall Max was leaning on, and she realized it was in fact pretty high.   
"I'll help you." She pleaded. "You stare out your windows all the time. That's not different." She stretched out a hand. "I'll help you stand, then you can see everything."  
"Max...I...the people..." Logan blushed.   
"There are only few and they don't care about us, besides we will never see them again." She smiled at him. "I can help you, we've done that before. I want to share that with you."  
Logan couldn't resist anymore, he slowly rolled closer, with one last glance at Max he lifted his feet on the floor and took the hand she offered. She bent down so he could lay his arms around her shoulders, then she carefully pulled him up. If it wasn't for the wheelchair behind Logan, they would have seemed like any normal couple.  
Max could feel the strain, the tension in Logan's body as he struggled to maintain his balance, both physically and mentally. But she knew he wouldn't lose it, not as long as she was there to prevent it. If only he would finally believe in that.  
"This is breathtaking, isn't it?" Max held him tighter.  
"Yeah.Thank you."  
"You're welcome." She felt his hand searching for more support. "Wait, I'll help you back..." She made him sit down in his chair again.  
"Let's go back down and remember it this way." Max nodded her agreement.  
  
From the Eiffeltower they walked to some more sights and then back to the hotel. For Max it was a piece of cake, but Logan was exhausted when they entered the room.  
They had not eaten anything and she proposed to go to a small restaurant across the street.  
"Yeah, but lemme have a shower first." Logan warily grabbed clean clothes and rolled into the bathroom. It wasn't exactly as comfortable as his own shower, but better than his grandparent's. If only his arms were feeling better, he'd pushed too hard all day- literally.   
  
Logan instantly knew he wouldn't make it, but his pride stopped him from asking Max for help, so he tried to lift himself into the shower. Of course, his arms gave out, with a curse on his lips he landed flat on his face.  
Max heard him scream and entered the bathroom within seconds. "Logan, are you OK?"  
"I'm fine." His voice was icy and hard.  
"Right."  
"Just leave me alone."  
"Sure."  
She approached him slowly. It was obvious he needed help, so there was no way she would leave.  
"I told ya not to come closer."  
"Logan, please..."  
"Damn it!" Max knew him well enough, she wouldn't give in. Logan knew he would require her help to get up, and she was willing to give him the time he needed to accept that.  
"It's OK, you needn't be ashamed. I know who you are."  
She slowly kneeled down next to him and helped him sit up.  
"I don't wanna be who I am. Damn, up there, on the tower, I felt complete for a moment. And now I'm back in reality. I can't stand that anymore."  
He glanced up at Max, defeated. "I don't want to depend on you or anybody else." His voice grew stronger with desperate conviction. "Damn it, leave me alone!!"  
Max stared at him. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Cut it out Max. Just go." He shoved her away.  
"No, I'll stay. You're stuck with me, Logan Cale. I won't let you bath in self-pity again."  
She sat down so she was on eye-level with him. "There's nothing you have to hide from me, I know you. Why do you still try to fight this battle alone?"  
He stared at her, his expression changing from furious to despondent.  
"Because I'm afraid you'll eventually realize what it's like to be witha cripple like me. You, the perfect super-soldier."  
"You are no cripple, and I'm not perfect. What about feline DANN, seizures, heat cycles? I'm just as hopeless as you are, but I allow you to support me." She laid her hands on his legs. "I love you and I don't care about the chair. Give me a chance to prove this."  
Logan's face suddenly softened. "I'm so tired of fighting, every day is a battle. I wake up, and in the very first moment I want to stand up, then I realize I can't, and that hurts like hell, every single morning. I struggle so hard to get through each day, and I'm not sure how much longer I can go on." Tears fell down his cheeks. He'd finally admitted it. "I'm scared to death, Max."  
Max crawled closer and gathered him in her arms. "I'm gonna be there, every morning. I'm gonna show you that's it's worth to face each day. Let me in. Logan."  
He answered the embrace and held her close. "I love you."  
They sat like that for another few minutes, then she helped him into the shower and joined him.  
  
An hour later they sat at a table in the small restaurant Max had mentioned earlier, enjoying the atmosphere and the complete understanding they finally shared.  
Logan was tired, so they returned to their room right after finishing dinner. Warily, he transferred onto the bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Max had slept a few hours herself and now lay awake, waiting patiently for Logan to wake up. She remembered their conversation and wanted to distract him from reality the very moment he opened his eyes. Finally he stirred and Max leaned over to place light kisses on his face. "Good morning."  
"Good morning yourself." He smiled at her. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. So what are we gonna do today?"  
Logan tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his arms gave in. "Gosh. Not much I'm afraid. My arms hurt like hell."  
He suddenly felt vulnerable again, his arms were everything he had left to get from here to there. "Max, please help me." He sighed, but it didn't feel as embarrassing as he'd expected.  
"Sure." She grinned as she rolled the wheelchair closer to the bed and then pushed his legs on the floor before she helped him sit up. When he placed his left hand on the wheel and put weight on it, he groaned again. With Max's help he managed it fairly quickly though.  
"I guess me pushing you around is not an option." He didn't even bother to answer that. "So I'll call room-service for breakfast, maybe you are feeling a little better afterwards."  
"Sounds good to me. God, I didn't know I had that many muscles."  
Groaning, he pushed himself over to the suitcase, looking for khakis and a shirt. Max called the room-service meanwhile.  
  
"So tell me about Paris. Why have you been here again?"  
"I studied here for a couple of months. But that's been a long time ago."  
"Didn't make any close friends?"  
Logan shrugged. "Sure I had friends, but there were only few I'd consider true friends."  
"Are you still in touch?"  
"There was this one guy, Nicolas. We exchanged e-mails, a phone call every other week; but you know, somehow we stopped that last year."  
"After the shooting, and you just didn't answer. Right?"  
"Why do you have to know me so well?"  
"It doesn't take much to figure that out, believe me."  
Max grabbed another croissant. "Does he live in Paris?"  
Logan shrugged. "He did when I heard from him the last time."  
"Why don't we just visit him?"  
"Max, I..." Logan looked at his legs, avoiding her intense gaze.  
"I'm not the guy I used to be."  
"Sure, it's been like nine or ten years. He'll have changed aswell."  
"We used to do so many things I just can't do anymore."  
"Right, let the damn wheelchair rule over your life. Damn it, there is more about you than your legs, Logan! Why can't you see that?"  
She chewed slowly, giving him time to consider her words.  
"I haven't even told him..."  
"Where is his number? You have it in your agenda, don't you?"  
He nodded wearily. "You're stubborn Max."  
"I know, just like you." She'd found the booklet. "amazing I can beat you sometimes, huh?"  
"Nicolas Perrier?" He nodded. "Do you want me to call him?"  
"Right now?"  
"Sure, no time like the present."  
He sighed. "I can do it." The telephone landed in his lap, with another sigh he began to dial. "He is probably at work any...Salut, c'est Nicolas? Hi, it's me, Logan...listen, I'm sorry I didn't answer your mails and calls. I've been - occupied. Anyway, I'm in Paris right now...for a couple of days only...girlfriend...Today? Yeah, why not...Ok, wait. I'll ask Max." He looked up at her and saw her nodding. "OK, where and when?...Your place...No, it's ok. Do you have elevators in your building?...Great. So see you at about 4.Bye."  
Logan pit the phone back in his lap. "He asked..."  
"...us to come over by four."  
  
They spent the rest of the morning exploring the area around the hotel, that much Logan's tortured arms could handle. Sometimes Logan had trouble entering a small shop or aisle, but he apparently shrugged it off. After having lunch at a small cafe they returned to the hotel.  
"Mind if I have a nab. For normal human beings this is kinda exhausting."  
"Sure, do whatever you wanna do." She climbed into the bed herself and sheepishly grinned at him. "Mind if I cuddle with the man of my dreams?"  
"As long as I'm allowed to sleep..."  
Logan pushed his body on the bed and moved his legs under the bedding.  
"I'm so sore."  
Max kneeled up and told him to turn around. Then she started massaging him and felt him relax after a few minutes. Only then she dared to move towards his lower back. She knew that was something he was very sensitive about. But he let her go on, and she felt his muscles all knotted up. He had needed that, and his legs probably did so, too.  
"Max, don't stop..." His voice was heavy with sleep.  
She held her hands still for a moment, slightly shocked. She'd never understood all the implications concerning his paralysis. He didn't even know she was still kneeling on top of him, touching him forcefully.  
"I'm still here, Logan. Just sleep." She kept on massaging the knots out of his legs while he rested, still thinking about his condition. He couldn't feel her touch, not could he sense coldness, heat or the softness of sand, grass or water; and there was no guarantee he'd ever again be able to. Suddenly she understood some of his pain better.  
Finally she laid down next to him, cuddling close. 


	5. Meeting old friends

"Logan! Come on, we need to get going! Your friend's waiting!"  
Logan's eyes flushed open, then he struggled to roll on his back.  
"I'm not sure I wanna go there, Max."  
"He's your friend, you have to trust some people." She gave him a kiss. "And I'll be with you."  
Logan nodded. "You're right. Let's go."  
They took cab and were taken to a green suburb.  
"Wow, he seems to be a clever guy." Max was stunned.  
"Voilà." The driver stopped the car and while Max unloaded the chair, Logan paid him. "Merci."  
He transferred to the wheelchair and followed Max to the entrance of a nice six story building.  
"Perrier, right?" Max rang the bell and pushed the door open when the signal came. "Second floor."  
A tall dark-haired man waited in the hall when the elevator opened. "Logan! Mon dieu!" He stared at his former roommate. "What happened?" Logan shrugged defensively, his eyes tightened.  
  
But Nic caught his composure again after a second and bent down to embrace his friend. Then he held out his hand to greet Max, and gave her three kisses on the cheeks. Logan had to laugh when he saw her expression. "That's typical French, Max."  
"Come on in." He let Max lead the way into the apartment and directed her into the living room.  
"What do you want to drink?"  
"Coke."  
"Me too." Logan felt vulnerable and exposed once more. Why couldn't he just feel good about meeting Nicolas again? He'd really wanted to enjoy the day, and just let go- but he obviously couldn't. He hated himself for that.  
  
Nic returned and sat down on the couch opposite to Max's armchair, Logan between them.  
"I think you owe me an explanation, pal."  
"No big deal, I was shot:"  
"Right, no big deal. And not telling your friend is just as fine. Damn, you didn't answer any mail I wrote." To Max. "And I wrote quite a few." He turned back to Logan. "I was worried. I even considered flying to Seattle."  
"I was busy..."  
"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I have years like that, you know, never finding three spare minutes to write a mail or make a phone call."  
Max grinned. "Go on, that's just what Logan needs, somebody to kick his ass." The remark earned her a grin from Nic and a pair of rolled eyes from her boyfriend.  
"Listen, it's been a long time, but I know you pretty well, and you can't have changed that much. So I can tell it's nothing you like to talk about, but I still wanna know."  
Logan nodded. "You're right. But I'd like to go for the short version. That OK?" Nic agreed.  
"I was shot about a year ago."  
"That's it? What's the extent of your injuries?"  
"My spinal cord was blown up, no feeling in my legs, hips and lower abdomen. But I'M dealing." Max cast him an odd look and Nic caught it.  
"You're dealing, huh? How long did that take, to accept I mean?"  
Max was stunned. That guy really seemed to know Logan.  
There was a long pause while Logan gathered his thoughts, Max and Nic both could sense that he was about to say something important.  
"I still haven't." Logan's voice was barely a whisper. "I can't and won't accept it. But Max pulls me through." He looked at her, showing all the love and affection he felt. There was a long silence.  
"Come on, I'M fine right now. Stop worrying." Logan grinned at his friends and took his glass.  
  
They talked about their lives for the next two hours, Max enjoyed getting to know some things about Logan she'd never expected.  
"Merde. What time is it?" I'm afraid I have to kick you out. Tonight his my niece's prom and I promised to come." He looked at the couple on the couch. They'd switched places a few hours ago. "Or do you wanna come?"  
"I don't think..."  
"Oh come on. You know her, Virginie." Nic stood up. "She'd love to see you, she still remembers you."  
"She was eleven or twelve when I saw her for the last time. Logan looked at Max, realizing she wasn't much older either.  
"So what do you say old man? I'd like to go."  
"OK. But we have to go back to the hotel fisrt and get dressed properly."  
He had a look at his watch. "And we have to hurry."  
"You'll take a cab now, and I'll pick you up at your hotel when I'm ready."  
"OK, sounds fine." Logan pulled his chair closer and transferred. "See you!"  
"By the way, Logan. How good is your French?"  
"Don't ask. It sucks."  
Max had already pushed the elevator button when she heard Logan roll closer.  
"DO you have your dress with you?" He looked up at her.  
"Yeah, don't ask me why, but I took it along."  
  
They both got ready in record time and when Nic knocked they were almost ready to go. Max had to get some makeup on and Logan was brushing his teeth.  
"OK, done. Let's go."  
Nic watched as Max and Logan acted in silent understanding. She let him move into the car without supporting him, then grabbed the wheelchair and stored it away in the trunk. He wondered how many arguments they've already had, knowing Logan's pride would probably stand in the way.  
"OK, voilà. There will be an official part with them receiving their certificates, after that there will be a part, with buffet and music."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Max and Logan repeated the process. Max set the chair next to the car door, then watched the people walk by while he transferred. When Logan was beside her, she laid a hand on his shoulder and they followed Nic.  
"You can settle down over there, next to my sister. I'll try to find Virginie."  
Logan wanted to protest, telling his friend that it was not necessary to disturb Virginie, but Nic was already out of sight.  
"Salut." Logan spinned his chair around to face Nic's sister.  
"Nous sommes ici avec Nicolas." The woman shook his hand and nodded friendly. "Tu ne me reconnais pas Sophie, huh?"  
"Non..."  
"Logan."  
"Oh mon dieu! C'est vraiment toi!! I haven't seen you in such a long time!!" She kissed him on the cheeks. "Nic n'a pas dit rien!!"  
"Il n'a pas savu."  
He took Max's hand. "Elle est ma petite-amie Max."  
"Salut. Nice to meet you."  
"Bonjour." Max got slowly used to the kisses.  
"Où est Nic?"  
"Looking for Virginie."  
  
Suddenly a cute, dark-haired girl stood in front of them.  
"Logan!!" She didn't hesitate a second, she just bent down and embraced the surprised man. "I am so glad you are here." She leaned back and looked at him. "What happened?" The way she said it didn't make Logan shut down as Max noticed reliefed. "Long story. By the way, this is Max, my girlfriend."  
"Hi." More kisses. "Listen, I have to go back to my classmates, we'll talk later!!" She turned around once more. "You come to the party, right?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"Don't be a fool."  
The ceremony was great, Max wished she'd have had something like that. "This was so beautiful." She'd held Logan's hand during the entire ceremony and he finally turned towards her, smiling. "You didn't understand a word, I thought you'd fall asleep." She smirked then stood up and waited for him to let her out of the aisle.  
"OK, we can go over to the gym now. It's only a two minutes walk. That OK?" He involuntarily looked at Logan.  
"Don't worry, I'M fine. We walked all the way from the Eiffeltower to our hotel yesterday."  
  
Max felt the stares on her and Logan and knew that he felt it, too. It didn't surprise her that he became silent and shy. When they sat at the table and waited for the buffet to be opened she watched him talk to Nic's Mom, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
Finally they were allowed to get food, but Logan didn't make a move. Max leaned over and leaned her hands on his shoulders "I'll pick up a plate with different stuff. We can share that, OK?"  
He just nodded, hating his own weakness.  
Max waited in the queue, casting worried glances at her boyfriend. "Hey Max." She smiled at Nic.   
"Maybe you should go home with him. He doesn't seem comfortable."  
"I know, but he'll deal. He can't always run from situations like this."  
"He is not dealing as well as he pretends, huh?"  
"there are days when he is a real pain in the ass. It took him long to open up, and it's not all said so far. I guess it'll break out of him one day. Maybe that will help."  
They'd reached the buffet and Max randomly picked food.  
"Here we go. Hope you like it."  
Logan nodded. "Don't worry."  
"If you wanna go home, we can..."  
  
"No, I'M fine."  
"Don'T lie to me."  
He smirked. "OK, I felt better, but I still wanna stay."  
With that, Max was satisfied.  
  
While most of the couples went off to dance, Max and Logan stayed at the table, watching the people, talking. It was long past midnight when Nic offered to bring them home. They agreed on meeting again the day after the next again.  
Logan went straight to bed after getting undressed and brushing his teeth.  
"Come over, Max." He'd watched her staring out the window for quite some time. "What's up, sweety?"  
"Everything's so peaceful." She slipped under the blanket, cuddling close to her boyfriend. "Everybody is happy."  
"Including you?"  
"Including me. I've never been happier." She caressed his muscular chest.  
"Max, I don't know how fast you wanna go in this relationship. It's just that I don't think I'm ready to..."  
"Shhh...it's OK, we have all the time we want. No need to hurry."  
"Thank you."  
"All I'm asking for is that you let me share your life, no secrets." She sat up a bit so she could face him. "I'm also talking about your feelings concerning that chair." She cupped his face between her hands. "I need to know how you feel. Let me be there for you when you need somebody to make it through the day. Do you swear?"  
He swallowed hard. "I...It'll take some more time. But I promised I won't do anything stupid again. I promise to ask for your help when I feel like I can't help myself anymore."  
"OK, that's all I'm asking for. And lemme know when you are ready to share. I can help you carry the weight. I'm a superwoman, remember?"  
"I will." He embraced her and held her tight until he fell asleep.  
  
The next day the couple spent at Disneyland, Max even made him ride one of the attractions. The security guy had had doubts, but she'd ensured him she would take care. Logan refused to join her in faster rollercoasters and things like that, but he ensured her she could ride them alone. And she did.  
When they returned to the hotel late at night, they were almost equally exhausted.  
  
Logan awoke when he heard a sound coming out of the bathroom, Max wasn't lying next to him. "Max?" There was no answer. "Max! Can you hear me?" There was only groaning from behind the closed door. ";Max? Can you come over here?" He'd noticed that his chair was not in reach, Max must have pushed it away when she searched for Tryphtophan. "Max, I can't come to you. Please, you need to get up!" There was no reaction. "Dammit." He cursed his useless legs, searching for a way to help Max. He knew he had some Tryphtophan in his own suitcase, just in case. He tried to draw her attention once more. "I'm stuck in bed, but I have medicine. You just gotta come over here!" Again, no reaction.  
Cursing, he pushed his legs out of the bedding, with one last sigh he dropped to the floor and, using his elbows, he crawled over to his wheelchair.  
With the experience of many falls, he pushed his dead weight into the chair, then positioned his feet on the footrest. In record time he grabbed the bottle and wheeled over to the bathroom. There he found Max lying on the floor, shaking badly.  
"Swallow these. Come on sweets. Swallow." He didn't want to get out of his chair, afraid he wouldn't have the strength left to get back in. "It's OK darling. I'm here. I'll take you to the bed, OK. You're freezing on the floor."  
He cradled her in his arms and used all of his strength to hoist her onto his lap. "We're almost there. It's gonna be fine."  
After he'd laid her into the bed, he transferred himself. Then he rolled over to be able to embrace her. Whispering nonsense, silly words into her ear, he felt her relax until she finally stirred.   
"Logan?"  
"It's Ok, I'm here. You had a seizure."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just try to sleep." Max eventually gave in to her exhaustion. In Logan's embrace she felt safer than ever before. "Love...ya."  
  
When she awoke the next morning she still felt his arms around her. She grinned, he apparently hadn't moved at all. Then again she knew that might also be due to his disability, he had to use his upper body to shift.  
His disability...Max couldn't understand why other people were not able to look beyond it, sometimes even Logan himself didn't seem to be able to.  
Sure, there were things they would never do together, even though she was sure he could do much more than he believed. But there were so many wonderful things about that man, she could easily live without some things. Well, se wouldn't be able to walk at the beach with him, holding hands. For that matter they wouldn't ever be able to hold hands when walking, like any normal couple. But then again, there wasn't much "normal" about either of them.  
  
Finally Logan yawned. "Good morning sleepyhead." She grinned sheepishly, being fully aware of his grumpy mood in the morning.   
"Hmmm..." He stiffled another yawn, instead glanced at her through small eyes. "You OK?"  
"I'm fine, thanks to you." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, then rolled free and stood while he struggled to lay on his back, groaning.  
Max went to the bathroom and the sponge next to the sink caught her attention. She grabbed it and held it under the cold water, grinning. When she returned to the bedroom Logan still lay on the bed, eyes closed.  
"Logan!"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Look!!"  
He opened his eyes to see something flying at him, but had no chance to react anymore. "What the hell...?"  
Max Laughed openly and watched her boyfriend sort things out, then as he grabbed the sponge and aimed it at her. Of course, she was at an advantage and caught it easily between her hands, only to attack him again.  
"You know, Max. Do you think that's fair? Superhero vs. me?"  
"Dunno, don't really care."  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Max raised an eyebrow and went to answer it. Logan decided to stay under the blanket, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, and not having the time he'd need to get dressed.  
"Nic!? What happened?" 


	6. Helping friends

I hope I don't bore you guys too much, maybe I'm writing too much about Logan's issues. But this chapter will be a little more exciting! I don't understand much about computer technology, so I hope the story makes a little sense nonetheless. Let me know what you think!!!  
+++++  
  
"Good morning. Sorry I'm disturbing, but I need your help, Logan." Nic looked shaken. "Look, I don't know if you are still... doing what you used to do..." His eyes wandered to Max.  
"It's OK, Nic. She knows all abut Eyes only."  
"So you are still..."  
"Yes."  
"They have Virginie."   
Logan looked at him in shock, suddenly wide awake. "Who?"  
"It's a long story..."  
"Listen, if we shall help you, we need to know."  
"We?"  
"Max is the one doing the legwork. I obviously can't do that anymore."  
Nic looked at Max, for the first time this morning really seeing her.   
The young woman smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm better than Logan ever was."  
"Eh bien. The whole story?"  
"Oui." Logan sat up, using the head of the bed to support his back. Max sat down on the edge of the bed, a hand resting on the blanket. Probably she could feel his thigh through the bedding, he couldn't tell. But before he could think about that any further his attention was drawn back to his old friend.  
"The company I'm working for, the do illegal business. They use chips engineered in Taiwan for high-quality computers. Doesn't sound too bad, but those chips can't do the same amount of work as the purchasers are made to believe. They will simply shut down. Problem is those chips are used in computers controlling nuclear power-stations. I don't think I have to outline the consequences when one of the chips shuts down."  
Logan nodded. "And?"  
"I swear I only found out last week by chance." Nic sat down on a chair, staring out of the window. It reminded Max of Logan.  
"Apparently they found out I'd been checking the wrong file. I got fired the day before yesterday, out of the blue."  
"But they don't trust you to keep your mouth shut." Max glanced at Logan.  
"No, they know how much Virginie means to me, so they kidnapped her. If I say anything, she's dead."  
Logan was all in business mood now. "But why have they taken her, they can't keep her forever."  
" I don't know..." Nic hid his face in his hands.  
"Max, my laptop is in the suitcase..."  
She only needed seconds to bring it over to him.  
"What are you doing? You can't..." Nic hovered over his friend. "They'll kill her."  
"I don't intend to let them know I'm there." He looked up at Nic with steady blue eyes. "Trust me."  
Nic nodded, he knew Logan was a genius and that he would never put Virginie in danger.  
Max meanwhile ordered breakfast, knowing Logan would need his time.  
  
Half an hour later Logan let out a whistle.  
"That's the reason." Nic and Max turned to face him. "They've found out themsleves that those chips are bullshit, apparently they are planning on removing them and attach good ones. They only need you to keep your mouth shut until that's done. Afterwards, nobody will believe you."  
"But we can't just let them get along with that! They have to pay!" Max eyes were dark and glancing with determination.  
"Right, but we also need to get Virginie out of this safely." Logan looked at Nic. "I need to do some more research. Maybe you two want to get out of my way. Nic, explain to Max how she can get to the headquarters, then go back home. We don't want them to grow suspicious." Logan awkwardly leaned over and tried to grab a small bag. He sighed at his inability to reach it. "Max could you just...thanks."  
he retrieved a small cell phone and tossed it at Nic. "Use this one to talk to us, maybe they bugged your apartment and phone. Look for bugs at your place."  
"Ok, merci."  
"De rien." Logan smiled at him encouragingly. "It's gonna be fine, we'll bring her back."  
  
Max preceded Nic to the door, then turned around. "Could you wait here for a sec?" She went back inside and closed the door behind her.  
"So Eyes-only is no longer on holiday, huh?"  
"We have to help him, Max."  
"I know, I didn't accuse you. We're going to bring her back and the bad guys will have to pay." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Be careful, Max."  
"Like always. I'll hurry."  
  
Max took a cab to the company, had the driver park a safe distance away and paid him. She'd find another way to get back.  
Living in Seattle paid off, there were hardly any security measures, at least for American standards. Getting in would be a piece of cake.  
  
An hour later she was back at the hotel room. Logan seemed to have worked the whole time but had finally decided to take a shower.  
Max sat down and waited for him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself. Found anything?"  
"Well, the laptop isn't exactly as well equipped as my computer at home, but nevertheless I found what we need. How about you?"  
"Not gonna be a problem."  
"Ok, here's the deal." Logan wheeled over to the suitcase and grabbed a blue turtleneck shirt. He awkwardly got further dressed in his chair, but in front of Max he needn't hide. Everything was fine between them and Max grinned a little. She knew he wouldn't voluntarily let anybody but Bling and her witness his weaknesses.  
"Max. You listening?"  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"Apparently they've already begun to exchange the chips. According to what I found, they have exchanged all but two. So we have to get it done tonight."  
"But we have to find out where they keep Virginie first, we have to get to her right after exchanging the chips."  
"That's the task for the rest of the day."  
"Ok, where do we start?"  
"Warehouses?"  
Max shrugged. "we don't have that many options, do we?"  
"Right. I already rented a car, it should be in the parking lot." He looked down at his legs for a moment only, but Max still noticed it. "You'll do the driving."  
"Sure thing, big boss."   
Logan smirked, then let her precede through the door.  
  
They drove from warehouse to warehouse, Logan grew more and more nervous.  
"Ok, we have only two more. What are we gonna do if.."  
"Shh," Max laid a finger on his lips, then motioned to tracks of tires in the sandy ground.   
"The warehouse seems to be abandoned, but those are new."  
Logan let out a sigh of relieve.  
"I'll check." Again Max left the car, as each time with a twist in her guts. If something went wrong, Logan would be trapped. He wouldn't be able to set up his wheelchair fast enough and he couldn't drive the car. But he'd ensured her over and over that he would be fine, not really believing his words. Those were the moments he hated the most, moments which made his impairing so glaringly obvious.  
Max was back before he could give it too much thoughts.  
"She's in there, and it seems like they won't bring her anywhere else. There is a bed, food. She's OK as far as I could see." Max squeezed Logan's hand before she started the car.  
  
"Max..." Logan broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes. "There's another problem." He closed his eyes. "You won't be able to exchange the chips. That's too tricky and risky, if something goes wrong- boom." 


	7. Saving friends

"So you need to come?" Max showed no signs of shock.  
"I fear so, yeah."  
"Well, makes it a little bit funnier. That way I don't have to go alone."  
"Max, you don't seem to get it, you can just walk in there like that with me, see, I can't walk."  
"Yeah, that much I noticed." She padded his thigh. "Don't worry. I can carry you. We just have to figure out how."  
Logan muttered under his breath, and Max couldn't help but concentrate on what he said. Any normal person wouldn't have been able to make out his swearing.  
"Logan. It's OK, I know you don't like the idea, but we has this discussion before. It's all fine between us, you don't have to feel embarrassed. It's me, Max, your girlfriend." She grinned. "Besides, if you want to save the world you have to deal with the side effects."  
"You're right. How about we stop by at Nic's? We're just friends from overseas, and me sitting in the wheelchair won't exactly raise their suspicion, even if they are watching."  
Instead of an answer, Max left the highway.  
  
Nic greeted them warily, looking tired and exhausted.  
"Hi!" Max showed her best all American girl grin. "We are in Paris for a few days and thought it would be nice to surprise an old friend. Are you OK? Worked a little too much lately?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. That's really a nice surprise." Nic played along. "Why don't we go for a spin in the park. I think I can use some fresh air?"  
"Cool." Logan glanced around.  
"OK, we can talk safely here. You were right, there are two bugs in the living room and sleeping room. But that's all I found."  
"Ok, we have aplan, it's not necessary you know about it. But we have found Virginie, ,and she seems to be OK. Max will free her tonight."  
"I don't know how I can thank you. Sophie is already looking for her, but I cooked up a story, she won't miss her until tomorrow."  
"Don't worry. Max will get her outta there." Logan looked up at his genetically engineered friend. "OK, we better go back to the hotel, I'd like to catch some sleep." He wheeled back towards the house. "How about we meet tomorrow n the city and you show us around?" Logan used the worst slang he could. They'd not make it any easier for those guys to understand them.  
"I'll see if I can squeeze it in. I'll give you a call. Au revoir."  
Max unlocked the passenger seat door and waited until Logan was inside, then grabbed his chair. "See you."  
  
"OK, what do you think we have to talk through?" Logan was back at his laptop.  
"Basically, it's all clear. I get a chip, then we both enter that power station and you are going to exchange them. After that we can free the girl."  
"We need to hurry, they are not allowed to get to know about the chip thing before we have her bin safety."  
"Sure." Max stepped closer. "May I?" Logan looked up, not sure what she was up to. Before he could react she'd lifted him from his chair and into a fireman's position. "That's fine as long as I don't need both hands. But in case we have to climb, we need another solution." She sat him down on the bed, then bent down so he could lay his arms around her neck. She lifted him with ease, holding his legs on each side of her body with her hands. "We have to find a way to secure your legs around me."   
Again he found himself on the bed.  
With the bed sheet, Max constructed a sling and finally had both hands free with Logan on her back.  
"You think your ego can take that?"  
"Very funny. It's nothing I want you to go through."  
"I know, but it's the only option we have."  
"I know. Gosh, how I hate that."  
Max sat him back down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. "I know how you feel, but right now we can't change the way it is. I'm the superwoman, remember. Even if you were on your feet, I'd be stronger."  
"I know that, Cape Haven taught me well enough I'm just the sidekick."  
"A good one though." She sat down next to him." You know, back then, with BC and his gang, I didn't really understand what that was all about. All I knew was that you drowned in self-pity and wouldn't accept my help."  
Logan nodded. "When BC knocked me over, I felt so ridiculous and helpless. I've been through a lot since the accident, but never ever was I shown that clearly how useless I really am. I can't defend anybody, not you, not myself. That hurt like hell."  
"But you did safe Sage, me and yourself out there."  
"Yeah." Logan smiled at his girlfriend as she caressed his cheek. "Thanks god."  
  
For the next five minutes it was just the two of them, no wheelchair, no superhero, no troubles, just the love between two people.  
  
"Wow, that was fun." Max stood up. "But you should get some sleep." Logan didn't bother to undress, he just sat up to get rid of his boots, then laid back again and was out in mere minutes.  
  
"Logan, come on. We have to go." His eyes slowly opened. Max stood in front of him, dressed in her tight black suit. "Didn't know you packed that." She just shrugged, throwing black pants and a black shirt on the bed.  
"Come on, sidekick. Get dressed like a burglar."  
He glanced at her while he struggled with his pants as she leaned to the wall, calm and relaxed.  
"Ok, ready to go." He closed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Max drove the car in silence, concentrating on the task ahead.  
"Ok, I won't need long." She turned off the lights and opened the door.  
"Be careful."  
"Sure, don't worry."  
She sneaked into the huge building, if she was in Seattle she'd get suspicious. That had been too easy. But Europe wasn't half as down-rotten and corrupt as America, people still had trust in their own kind. Max had to grin at that thought. Right, that was where Logan has his optimism from.  
"Oops." She stopped in her track. Apparently those people knew better. Three guards stood sentry in front of the office area.  
Max spotted a large plant making its way up on the wall of the foyer. The floors lying invitingly next to it. Carefull she made her way over. She knew she couldn't afford being spotted, or even caught. If that happened, Logan would be trapped. She made it up on the third floor and headed to the right office. It only took her seconds to spot and open the safe, and the chips were there. She couldn't help but smile.  
Silently, she closed the safe, righted the building, what a dull place to hide a safe, and made her way back out without incident.  
"Ok, I got it. Now we just have to exchange it, huh?"  
Logan smirked. "Yeah. No big deal. We might destroy a continent, but apart from that, no problem."  
  
Max speeded up the car and it even took them less time than calculated to get to the power station.  
"Ok, I'll go over first and check out how we can get in there."  
  
Logan took deep breaths to steady his nerves. His hands were shaking when he reached in the back of the car to prepare the sling.  
Before long, Max was back. "There are only few cameras, one guard and a couple of dogs. I took care of them already." Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"They're just sleeping." Max shrugged and bent down to help Logan out of the car. "Got the chip?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ready?" Max didn't wait for an answer, she simply threw him over the shoulder. "In case we are about to be spotted I might drop you. There are plenty of bushes and the grass is pretty high." She felt him tense. "Trust me, I won't leave you."  
"I'd appreciate that."  
She ran over to the fence and stopped a few feet in front of it. "There is a little bit of electricity cursing through it," she explained while steadying Logan on her back, tightening the sling so his legs were secured around her waist. "Hold on to me- and keep your mouth shut." Logan was about to ask what she was up to when he felt her move again. The next thing he knew, they were on the other side, lying in the grass. "Sorry, never done it carrying somebody. She stood up. "Are you OK? Any broken bones?"  
"Not as far as I can tell. Wow. I'M fine, I feel slightly ridiculous, but that's ok." He sighed. "But I really don't wanna be seen like that, so don't get spotted."  
"Sure, never intended anyway."  
  
As fast as Max dared, they moved towards the building, for an experienced thief like her it wasn't too difficult to break in. "You would expect them to have better locks, it's harder to enter your place." She looked around. "Which way?"  
"Left." Logan knew the way by heart. "Third floor."  
The silently moved up the stairs  
"Ok, one guard should be in there. It's probably a guy, so mind if I leave you at the ladies' room for a minute?"  
"Do whatever you need to do."  
Logan found himself on a toilet seat moments later. With a sigh he leaned back.  
  
Max made her way to the control room, she'd been right, there was only one guard, and he was reading a newspaper. With a little bit of chloroform he was out in a second. It took her another minute to tie him up, just in case, and carry him to the storage room.  
Then she went back to get Logan. "Ok, now it's your turn, Eyes only."   
Logan let himself be carried over to the control room and be sated in the guard's chair.   
"Which computer?" Max looked around, she was grateful Logan was here to deal with that.  
"This one." Max rolled the chair over, then squeezed Logan's shoulder. "You can do it."  
With that she stepped back and eyed the corridor. The couldn't use company right now. "Logan? Whatever happens, concentrate on the chips, OK?" He groaned as an answer.  
  
He knew what e had to do, and he knew there was basically nothing that could go wrong- basically.  
  
It took him a few minutes to get ready to change the chips, and right at the moment when he was about to open the computer to retrieve the old chip, Max hissed. "Logan. There's somebody at the entrance. Hurry up." She could only hear noises, couldn't see who it was. "Come on."  
"Nearly done. This isn't a piece of cake, Max."  
"I know, but still..."  
She looked from her boyfriend to the corridor, so far she couldn't see anybody, but the noises came closer.  
"If they come to close, run and get Virginie out of there. I'll be fine."  
"Hurry." Max didn't even consider what he'd just said.  
"Ok, done."  
She was at his side immediately. "We need to get outta here." She took a few steps when the noises became distinct enough for Logan to make them out.  
"Damn it!" Randomly she entered a room and ran over to the window. They were on the third floor only, but with the dead weight of Logan, who couldn't cushion his own fall, and without anything to hold on to she didn't want to risk that.   
"Max! Do something!"  
She heard the door open, now she had no choice. "Trust me."  
Instead of jumping, she held on to the ledge of the window. She could feel Logan desperately trying to maintain his grip around her neck without strangling her. The sling still was bound around Max's torso, but Logan couldn't move enough to use it, and so couldn't Max.  
"Ok, they closed the door again. Listen, I need you to hold on to the ledge now. I can't climb in again like that. I'm not Superman."  
Logan swallowed. "I don't know, I can't..."  
"Logan, we have no choice. It won't take long, just a sec." She knew how helpless he must feel. "I'm here, trust me again. I haven't failed you, have I?"  
"No, it's just..." He never ended his sentence, instead he slowly released his grip and groped for a safe hold next to Max. "Ok, let me go. Hurry."  
Max swung into the room and immediately got hold of Logan's arms "Got you. Come on." Seconds later they were lying in a heap on the floor. Logan's face was pale. "Oh my god, that was close."  
"Nothing happened. Now let's go."  
Without further incident they made it to the car. When Max settled Logan in the passenger seat, the lights suddenly went on behind them.  
"Guess they found the guard." Max started the car and raced over to the place where Virginie was held hostage.  
"Ok, you wait. I'll be back right away."  
"Be careful."  
  
This time, Max didn't bother to be silent. Soon, they would be here anyway. She knocked four guys out on her way, threw the girl over her shoulder, like she'd dome it with Logan a little earlier, and ran.  
Just as she'd reached the woods she heard cars pull up, men jumping out. "Be quiet." She simply kept running, never turning around.  
  
"Get in the car!" She shoved the girl in the back and jumped in herself. They drove for a few miles, Virginie sobbing in the back, Logan slightly trembling next to her. Finally she dared to stop at an empty parking lot.  
"You ok?" She turned around to check on Virginie. "Hey, it's over, you are safe." But the girl couldn't stop crying, all the anxiety and tension broke out of her. "Shh, it's OK, let it out."  
She turned towards Logan. "How about you? Everything's OK?"  
"Yeah, if I could feel it I'd say my knees feel like pudding, but basically I'm fine."   
Max gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned her attention back to Virginie. "Do you want Logan to hold you for the rest of the ride home?" The girl nodded warily. "OK."  
Max walked around the car and bent down to allow Logan to lay his arms around her. "Come on my hero. Let me carry you one last time."  
"Glad you don't want to make a habit out of it."  
"Nah, I like it the way it is." 


	8. In safety

When they arrived at the hotel, Virginie was asleep in Logan's lap. Max set up the wheelchair, then cradled the girl in her arms and eyed her boyfriend as he warily and shakily transferred to the chair. The fact that he was in the backseat didn't make things easier.  
"Are you ok? Need some help?"  
"No, I'm just tired. It'll take a little longer."  
Finally Logan was settled and Max could situate the sleeping girl in his lap. "I'll park the car."  
Logan just sat there, waiting. Finally he was able to take a deep breath.  
When Max returned she pushed Logan inside, the fact that he didn't complain showed how exhausted he was. Carefully she lifted Virginie from his lap and laid her down on the bed. After spreading a blanket over her she turned her attention to Logan who still sat there, motionless.  
"Are you OK?" She didn't know how to deal with that. "Do you want to share the bed with Virginie?"   
Logan shook his head and warily rolled over to the sofa. "Can you please help me, Max?"  
She was by his side at once and silently supported him. He seemed so tired and small. She sat down and made him put his head in her lap.  
"You've been great tonight. Done your own legwork, huh?"  
He tried to smile, but failed. "That's been too risky, Max. What if I hadn't made it? That would have been a catastrophe. I don't wanna think about how many people might have died, including you."  
"Logan, if you wouldn't have risked that, it might have happened sooner or later."  
He sighed. All the pressure he'd felt that night fell from him, and it left him incredibly tired.  
"I think I'm gonna sleep a few hours before we prepare the broadcast." Suddenly he struggled to sit up. "We have to call Nic, he's probably going crazy."  
Max tossed the cellphone at him.  
"You sure they won't be able to..." Max stood up. "I'll go over to Nic's place." She dressed her jacket again "They might get angry."  
Logan was wide awake again. "God, why haven't we considered that?" He watched Max race out of the room. Now it would be his turn to sit and wait- again.  
  
When Max arrived at Nic's place everything was dark, carefully she sneaked to the backyard. Making sure nobody was watching she climbed on the balcony. There he was, sitting in tha dark living room. She let out a sigh of relief.   
"Nic? It's me, Max." He opened the door immediately.  
"Is everything alright? Virginie? Logan?"  
"They are both fine, but we gotta get out of here, those guys might come..." She stopped in mid-sentence and grabbed Nic's arm. "Come with me." And then they heard it, somebody was trying to break the door open.  
  
Getting back to the car was not an option, instead they made their way through backyards until they'd reached a Metro station.  
"They don't know Logan and I are involved, we should be safe at our hotel." Nic nodded and lead her down to the trains. Minutes later they sat in a nearly empty wagon, taking them downtown.  
"Is she OK?"  
"Yeah, shocked, scared, tired. But she's gonna be fine."  
"Logan?"  
"He'll pull through, like always."  
"Thanks to you, huh?"  
"Sorry?"  
"He wouldn't have made it without you, right?"  
"Did he tell you anything?"  
"No, but I know him. He is strong, but when it comes to expressing feelings, he is not good. He rather bottles everything up. And I can imagine how hard that all must have been, losing his independence and all...I'm pretty sure he'd have exploded without you."  
"You really know him well, huh?"  
"I did your job when his parents died." Max looked at him in shock. "He never told me."  
"I lived in the States back then, the accident happened shortly after we met. It was a hard time, and we were only kids then. It took a long time to make him open up. His aunt and uncle weren't much of a help." He smiled at Max. "And going through this was probably even worse. Without you, no way."  
"He also had Bling, his therapist."  
"OK, but the way he looks at you, he loves you, he trusts you." Nic took her hand. "I knew Val and Daphne and all those superficial lady-friends. With you, he is different."  
"Why do you say this?"  
"Because it's true and I want you to stay with him, he needs you."  
"I need him aswell, I won't let him go."  
"You think you can live with that chair?"  
"It never mattered to me, he hates it so much that I hate it, too. But to me, it makes no difference."  
"Good." The rest of the way they rode in silence, each with their own thoughts.  
  
When they entered the room, Logan was back in his chair. "Hey, are you ok?"  
"They arrived when we were about to leave. We were faster."  
"Did they see you?"  
"No, we are still a mystery."  
"I already checked, they don't have a vacant room in this hotel. We have to share this one."  
"No problem. I don't need to sleep anyway, and Nic can share the bed with Virginie."  
Logan nodded his agreement, leaving Nic no room to argue. He borrowed boxers and a shirt from his friend and retrieved to the bathroom.  
"Ok, and now you are gonna catch some rest aswell, you look like hell."  
"Thanks." But he didn't argue, he even let Max help him lay down on the sofa. She stayed and cuddled close to him. "I thought you won't sleep."  
"No, but I'd like to be held if that's OK."  
"Sure, I'd love that."  
Moments later she felt his breath relax, he was finally asleep. Max felt a wave of admiration and love wash over her. This guy was everything she'd ever dreamed of - or even more. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.  
She heard Nic return from the bathroom and lay down, but eventually she drifted off herself. Logan's presence helped her relax and feel safe.  
  
Logan awoke and heard the shower running, Nic and Virginie were both still sound asleep. Groaning he pulled his chair closer and set the breaks. In one fluid motion he transferred and wheeled over to the bathroom. Max was still in the shower.  
"Morning angel."  
"Morning yourself. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, a lot."  
"You need a shower though." Invitingly she opened the curtain further and watched him get undressed. Then he joined her, sitting on the small board that was used as a shower seat. In order to maintain his balance he had to grip the handle with one hand. Losing his balance was definitely not what he needed this morning.  
"What do you need for your transmission?"  
"A camera and Bling." She looked at him curiously. "We'll tape it and then send it to Bling via e-mail. He will prepare it and send it back. Then I can broadcast it."  
"I see, so we need to go shopping?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."  
  
When they left the bathroom together they found Nic and Virginie in a tight embrace on the bed. "Good morning. Everything OK?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Thank you so much." Virginie got up and embraced Max and Logan.  
"You're welcome." Logan became serious again. "Listen, you two are going to stay here. Those guys are still out there, we don't want to risk anything."  
Nic and Virginie nodded their agreement.  
"And don't call your parents, that's probably what they are waiting for."  
"What if they do something to them?"  
"Don't worry. I called police yesterday night and asked them to watch over them. Nothing's gonna happen as long as a police car is right in front of the house."  
Max looked at him in surprise.  
"How did you convince them to..."  
"Matt helped."  
"You are really incredible. Do you know that Logan Cale?"  
"Yeah, I do know. But it's nice to hear..." That earned him a slap over the spiky hair. "Ouch..."  
Giggling she opened the door. "Come on sidekick, let's go shopping."  
  
They found what Logan was looking for at a store in walking distance. With the camera they hurried back to the hotel, eager to get done with the whole thing.  
While Logan figured out how to explain everything Max and Nic set up the camera. Virginie stared in shock, she did not understand what was going on.  
"Ok, ready?" Logan wheeled over to a spot on the wall and collected himself.  
"This is a streaming freedom video..." After a short explanation in English he repeated everything in French. "...Peace.Out."  
He returned to his laptop. "Ok, now we need some nice pictures of those guys and then Bling will take care of the rest." He called Seattle and woke Bling, he explained the main points and his therapist promised to take care of it immediately.  
"Greet Max. Au revoir, that's what you say in Paris, right?"  
"A bientot, Bling. Merci."  
  
An hour later Logan's laptop announced mail. "Wow, that was fast."   
Together they watched the broadcast before Logan typed in the commands to air it.  
"Max, could you please take that to the police station? I think they'd like to have it." He handed her the chip along with a note.  
"Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Virginie decided to have a shower and Logan and Nic settled on the balcony.  
"I don't know how to thank you."  
"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." He played with the wheels of his chair again. "You've helped me more times than I can count. With my parents, Daphne, Val..."  
Nic nodded. "Why didn't you call me?" Logan averted his gaze. "Damn, Logan. You are like a brother. I could've helped you."  
"Yeah, but I wanted to go through that alone."  
"That's not true, there is more about it."  
Logan finally looked up, he'd never admitted what he was about to say. "May that's what I deserve. My crew got killed that day, I was the only one who made it. Why me?"  
"Don't talk bullshit, Logan."  
"Listen, I've brought so much sorrow, the blood of so many people is on my hands."  
"And what about all the good things Eyes only accomplished? You have saved more lives than you can ever imagine." When Logan didn't answer, Nic continued.  
"Logan, stop looking back. There's so much ahead of you. There is Max, friends, your work. You are one of the most amazing persons alive. Just live the life you have, you can't change it, and you shouldn't either. You're a good guy, you deserve to be happy."  
Nic stood up and went over to embrace his friend.  
"And don't let Max go." He felt Logan tense even more. "What's up?"  
"I don't know."  
"You two are happy, right?"  
"Yeah, I've never been more in love, she is different to all the women I dated before."  
"That she is."  
"And that's why she should have somebody who can challenge her. Not someone like me."  
"Logan, she loves you, and apparently she doesn't care half as much about that damn chair than you do. Don't let it get between you."  
Logan nodded hesitantly. "You are right."  
"Look, I've known a different guy. You have changed a lot. And I like it, esp. When it comes to your taste of women."  
He saw Logan grin "OK, I'm not your Dad, so I guess I better shut up. How about we order food. Chinese?"  
"Fine by me."  
  
++++  
What do you think so far? I can either end the story right here, you know. I have some more chapters, but the action is pretty much over, and maybe it would be better to just leave it like that. Might get really boring. What do you think? 


	9. Back in London

HI! I have no idea if that's gonna be interesting ever again, or just go on like that. Anyway, nobody is forced to read, right? Well, just to comment on some reviews (no offense taken, don't worry). I'm writing with an American spell checking program, so Mum might turn out the American way, I think everybody can live with that:-) And facilities for disabled in Europe are (in my opinion) worse than in the US. I am European, but I've been to quite a few places in the US. And they are better equipped!! But, you know, let's just pretend I'm right, even when you think I'm not:-) Have a great day everybody, and keep on reviewing. I don't mind criticism!!!  
++++  
  
They spent the following three hours in the hotel room, watching TV. Finally they saw on the news that those responsible for the chip-scandal were imprisoned.   
"Guess we can go home now, huh?" Nic let out a sigh of relief. "How about you two check out and stay with me?"  
Max eyed Logan and when she saw him shrug, she wordlessly began to pack. "Thanks. I hate hotels."  
  
The next three days they didn't accomplish much, they visited some places, went to fine restaurants, laughed and talked. In the presence of the two people Logan trusted most, aside from Bling, he opened up a little. He could finally talk aout his feelings and shared some of his nightmares. Max knew the wounds were still deep, and there would be times when he would do worse again, would have to fight his demons again, but for now he gave those wounds a chance to begin a healing process. Max even got the impression that he began to accept his fate. The bitter tone in his voice, whenever it came to his impairment sometimes was missing.  
  
At their last evening together, they sat on the balcony. They'd pulled two mattresses out there and lingered on the floor. Logan had slid out of his wheelchair and had allowed his friends to help him to the furthest end of the balcony, then he had ordered Max to remove the chair so it was nowhere in sight.   
"So, what are your plans now?2 Logan caressed Max's arm.  
"I really don't know," Nic shrugged. "Maybe I should come to Seattle for a while."  
"Yeah, I'd like that. My guestroom's free if you want."  
"No, I don't want to bother you two."  
"Come on, Logan is right. There is plenty of space."  
"Well, maybe that's an idea. At least for a week or two."  
"Settled. We're gonna be in England for another week, then you can come whenever you want to."  
"Great. I have to move out here first of all. Virginie and her family will move to Toulouse, my Mom is living there anyway. I guess I'll get my stuff down there and stored away."  
  
They spent most of the night talking, until Nic announced he'd try to get some sleep. He and Max warily got up in order to help Logan inside, but he just shook his head.  
"Don't do that to me. I nearly forgot about being a crip tonight. I'll stay right where I am." Wordlessly Max went inside and returned with blankets. She liked the idea.  
"I'm not gonna be responsible for the cold you are gonna catch."  
"Sure, just stay close to keep me warm."  
"Had nothing else in mind."   
"Ok, see you two in the morning, frozen." Nic yawned and went inside.  
"It's already 4 am, I'm not gonna get much sleep I'm afarid."  
"Cool, and I have to deal with cranky Logan in the morning then."  
"The least I can do is to excuse myself in advance." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "That ok?"  
As an answer she kissed him back.  
  
The next morning Nic brought them to the airport and said goodbye. "Count on me, I'll see you two soon. Have fun in England."  
  
A short flight later the couple was greeted by Logan's grandparents. "How was your week? I can tell you we were awfully busy and I hated it."  
"Well, we had lots of fun,and apparently not half as much trouble as you." Max laid her hand on Logan's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"I'm really looking forward to being alone with you two. It's just one more day."  
"Family's still occupying the house?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
"Maybe we could stay with Karen for one night. What do you think?"   
"I'd prefer to have you with us, but I can see how you don't wanna stay around them. Anna?"  
"Sure, but they don't have a spare room on the first floor."  
"I can live with the sofa for a night, and Max can sleep upstairs." He knew she'd refuse to leave him alone, esp. Ina place with that many obstacles. But they'd reached the car and Max didn't bother arguing.  
  
Peter and Anna told them about the nightmare week they'd had and Logan mentioned Nic.   
"Oh gosh, we haven't seen him in years, why didn't he come?"  
"He is about to move, but he will visit Max and me in Seattle soon."  
"It's good to know you are still in touch, after all what happened." Peter turned to look at Max. "You know, they were like brothers."  
"Really?" Max shot Logan a glance, not really believing why he'd never told her.  
"Anyway, have you heard about that computer chips scandal in Paris? Was apparently kinda dirty. We've read that some kind of crusader for justice helped to bring them down. He is said to operate from the States. Do you know Eyes only?"  
Max grinned. "Yeah, he's pretty busy over there. A great guy, he dedicated his life to help those in need. Oughtta be very brave. I really admire him."   
Logan caught Max's eyes in the rearview mirror and saw the love and pride there.  
  
"Ok, here we are. We'll leave your bags in the trunk and take them to Karen's later, OK?"  
Logan saw the twins heading in their direction immediately, he knew that she shouldn't care, but he couldn't help. He didn't want to climb out of the car in front of those teenagers. People who knew what it meant to do simple things without the use of legs or abdominal strength, saw that he was doing just fine. But for people who didn't think about that he had to seem pathetic, and that was something he hated.  
  
Max felt Logan's uneasiness and after setting his chair next to the door she caught the twin's attention by starting to ramble on about fashion in Paris. From what Logan could tell, it was the biggest nonsense he'd ever heard. But that didn't matter. He wasn't in the center of attention.  
However, that didn't last long. It had been raining in London, and the place where the car was parked was muddy and wet. Logan didn't notice and wasn't able to avoid his chair from toppling over when he put his weight on one side. On one more humiliating occasion he landed flat on his face.   
Before he could even start to collect himself Max was by his side. "Shit. I'M sorry, I should have..."  
"Cut it out, Max. I just wasn't careful enough. Dammit! I'm so sick of it!" At first he shoved her away, but finally he realized that it was ok and necessary to accept her help. "Sorry." His voice sounded tired and defeated.  
"You're welcome." She gently placed him in his chair and grabbed its back. Logan could feel all the pitiful stares, he thought he even heard them whisper. But he couldn't look at anybody. Grateful that Max had reacted quickly and was now pushing him towards the house, he tried to concentrate on something else.  
"Are you OK?" She took him straight to the bathroom. "You stay right where you are, I'll get your bag." To underline her words she set the brakes of his chair.  
  
"Is he alright? Did he get hurt?" Max shook her head.   
"No, no big deal. It's not been the first fall he'd taken, believe me. Nothing happened, he is just a little dirty." She didn't want to go into his state of mind, but Anna knew her grandson.  
"Every fall his humiliating, huh? And this one especially."  
"Yeah." Max grabbed the bag Peter had brought in. "I'll try to talk to him. Don't worry too much. He is gonna be fine. He has to deal with this every day, so it might look worse to you than it really is. Just make sure those girls won't make any stupid remarks."  
"He is really lucky to have you." Anna embraced her.  
"And so am I."  
  
On her way back Max had to think of a time when he hadn't allowed her to see his weaknesses. One time, when she'd known he'd just climbed back into his chair before she'd entered the room. His legs had still been tangled, but he'd tried to pretend everything was fine. She remembered how rude he'd been about her idea of him joining her at that conference. Why hadn't she realized back then how poorly he adapted to his new life. She'd shoved his reactions off as a short-living depression or bad mood. Now she knew he'd already been despondent and desperate back then.  
Her track of thoughts was interrupted when she reached the bathroom. Logan was still sitting like she'd left him, staring straight ahead.  
"You OK?"  
"Yeah." He looked up at her, trying to smile. "Guess I acted kinda childish."  
"It's ok. I'm used to it."  
She helped him undress and filled the tub before undressing herself. They acted in silent understanding. She supported him as he slid into the tub, then she sat down on his unfeeling thighs to help him keep his balance.  
"You know, it's just every time I think I finally can live a normal," they both had to grin. "life, something like that must happen to show me I can't. I'm so tired of that."  
"I know." Max knew there was nothing she could tell that would make him feel better, those were the facts he had to live with. But she hoped her presence and unconditional support could help. "I love you, no matter what."  
"I love you, too."  
  
Half an hour later they were both dressed and returned to the kitchen. To Max's relief there only were Logan's grandparents.  
"Do you want some pasta? There is a lot left."  
Max nodded gratefully. "I'm starving."  
"Logan?"   
"Sounds great. Thanks."  
The incident wasn't mentioned again. His grandparents acknowledged his need to deal with it by himself- and with Max's help.  
  
A few hours later they got ready for the party. Max knew that her boyfriend didn't like the idea, but he'd go there no matter what, knowing how much it meant to Peter and Anna.  
This time nobody made stupid comments and it seemed to Max as if Logan didn't care that much. It was nearly dawn when Karen proposed to go home, both Mark and Logan had drunk quite a bit. At first Max was slightly pissed but then decided to look at the fun side: Logan had relaxed, made jokes and seemed to enjoy himself, besides he'd suffer a terrible hangover and she could tease him.  
The women tried to convince the guys to leave, and while Karen was having a hard time dragging Mark, Max simply pushed Logan's wheelchair, gripping his arms so he was completely immobile.  
"Now I know why you chose Logan, it's a lot easier to make him go where you want." Karen giggled, her light tone indicated that she didn't mean it. Max laughed back. "If he wasn't that drunk I'd not be able to make him do anything against his will. Besides, I'll have more trouble getting him inside the car."  
She was right, Logan was no help and in order not to give away her strength she asked Karen for help.  
Finally he sat in the passenger seat, mumbling nonsense. "Maybe we should leave the window open, just in case."  
Max settled in behind Logan and laid her hands on his shoulders, she couldn't help but grin. She'd never seen Logan like that, she couldn't say she liked it, but she knew he was not likely to get drunk again any time soon. That made it pretty enjoyable.  
  
They made it home without incidents, the cool air brought Logan a little closer to reality, but it also made him realize how bad he felt. "God Max, why did you let me drink that much."  
"Hey, you are an adult." He didn't answer, at least nothing that made sense.  
Carefully Max helped him into his chair, his movements were slow and uncontrolled, like he didn't trust his own body.  
He continued to curse himself for having drunken that much and Max couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, you can't change it anymore."  
"F***, I know."  
He held his head between his hands and didn't even protest when she pushed his chair into the living room.  
"I'll be right back and help you with the bed, I'll just take Mark upstairs." Karen cursed just as Logan.  
"Thanks." Max turned to face her boyfriend. "You stay right where you are, our bag's still in the car."  
"Ok."  
When Max returned Logan dozed, still sitting in his chair.  
"Good boy."  
  
With Karen's help she prepared the sofa and then sent her away.  
"I can handle it, he might prefer to have not too many witnesses."  
"Sure, I understand. See you in the morning- or around noon." She grinned after having checked her watch.  
"Good night"  
"Night."  
  
"OK, come on Eyes only, let's get you into bed." Max easily lifted him from the chair and laid him down. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Logan, wake up. Come on."  
When she saw his eyes flutter open she went on. "DO you have to pee before you go to sleep?"  
They hadn't really talked about his medical condition, it's been something he'd preferred to deal with alone and she'd respected that, understanding how embarrassing it might be. But she'd been around often enough to know he had to be careful with how much time passed between bathroom visits.  
Logan pondered the question, then nodded. "Probably."  
"Ok, let's get you up...Damn it, there is no bathroom."  
"There is a small restroom I think...ouch, my head."  
She lifted him back into his chair. "Can you get me my small black bag please?"  
"Sure." Tossing it into his lap she pushed the wheelchair over to the small room.  
"Now?"  
Logan seemed completely coherent again. "Max. I..."  
"I know, but you don't seriously expect me to leave you alone in there like this?" She knelt down in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "No more secrets, ok? I'm totally ok with it, it won't change anything. I love you."  
Logan closed his eyes for a moment and she knew he had to get over himself now.  
"Ok, please help me over to the toilet."  
Task fulfilled, he asked her for his bag and retrieved a catheter from it.  
"Max. I can do that alone."  
"Ok, but I'm not gonna leave, I don't want you to break your neck." She stabilized his upper body, but turned her back towards him. That seemed ridiculous to her, but if he needed some more time to let her in on the probably most awkward thing in his life, she'd accept.  
"Ok, thanks." When she turned to face him he looked like a little lost boy. "You're welcome." She smiled and lifted him back into is chair.  
  
Finally he lay on the sofa and Max undressed his shoes and pants. He didn't even seem to have noticed at all.  
"Good night, hon." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and laid down next to him. 


	10. Growing closer

Well, this is the last part I'd already written before starting to post, from now on I have no idea what's going to happen. Though I have some ideas, maybe I'll add another mission for Max and Eyes only. Who knows...wait and see:-)  
+++++  
  
Hours later she watched him wake up, a wide grin spread across her face. Karen had told her only minutes ago that Mark refused to get up, now she'd left in order to pick up Emily who'd stayed at a friend's place.  
  
""Good morning." Logan mumbled something not even Max could understand, then he tried to open his eyes. "Oh god, close the curtains."  
Max's grin grew even wider. "Gotta pay for yesterday, it's only fair."  
"God, I haven't been that drunk in years." Inevitably he remembered a time he had Val wake up next to him like that. "I'm sorry Max."  
"It's ok, don't worry. I won't tell Bling."  
"I'd appreciate that."  
"Do you feel like getting up?"  
Finally he seemed to register his surroundings. "I think so." Casually, she pushed his chair closer and then watched him transfer, groaning and cursing.  
When he had settled in the wheelchair he looked for his bag and found it on the table. But he stopped in his tracks and looked at Max., apparently he remembered the toilet incident.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. This is something I haven't quite learnt to deal with myself."  
"I understand, just lemme know when you are ready."  
"Thanks."  
  
Karen offered some sandwiches, but Logan refused to eat anything. As it was a sunny day they moved to the garden and laid down in the sun.  
"You need a tan, get rid of those pants." Logan shrugged, but did as he was told.  
  
"Logan! Anna is on the phone!" Karen stood in the open door.  
"What's up?"  
"Waita sec." She returned to the phone.  
"Anna? Listen, he's lying in the garden and in his current condition it would be crucial to make him get up...no, don't worry, just a little hangover...ok, I'll let them know. Bye."  
  
She returned to the couple. "Family left, you can go over whenever you want to."  
"Great, thanks. But how about a massage first." He expectantly looked at Max.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Max!!"  
"Ok, Ok, you'll get one."  
They relaxed in the sun for another hour before they prepared to go over to Logan's grandparents.  
"Mum, Sally played minigolf with her Dad yesterday. Can we do that?" Emily climbed from Logan's lap into the rear of the car.  
"Your Daddy doesn't f eel very well today, maybe tomorrow."  
"What's minigolf?" Max curiosity was obvious.  
"You don't know?" Emily looked genuinely shocked.  
"No."  
"Loagn, can you explain it to her?"  
He did, and Max's eyes shone.  
"Oh, can we do that?"  
Logan had to grin at her enthusiasm despite his bitter thoughts.  
"Sure you can go."  
"Didn't I say we?"  
"Max..."  
"No argument. We can do that together. What do you think, Emily?"  
"Yeah, cool." She gave it another thought. "Can you do that sitting down?"  
"Even she gets my point..."  
"Of course he can do that, Emily. He's one of the best pool players I know, so minigolf should be a piece of cake."  
She sweetly grinned at him when he threw a glance at her over his shoulder.  
"That's not a bad idea, the minigolf is the next to an Italian restaurant, we can go there for dinner afterwards."  
Logan let out a sigh of relief at Karen's remark. "Sounds much better."  
He hoped the girls would allow him to wait at the restaurant with his grandparents.   
But as it turned out, Anna and Peter loved the idea and decided to join them playing.  
  
When they arrived at the place three hours later, Max caught Logan throwing a longing glance at the restaurant.  
"You know what, I think I'll pass and have a coffee. My head is still feeling bad."  
"Come on, this is gonna be fun. No way you'll get outta this." Max grabbed his shoulders and pushed him a few meters before she let him go so he could move by himself. She knew he hated being helped.  
Logan's grandfather had already paid and handed out balls and clubs.  
"There are stairs, Max."  
They both knew very well that he could handle it with a little help.  
"Here's your club, dude. Figure out how to do it."  
  
There were only few people, but Logan felt like everybody was watching him as he rolled towards the first track.  
"You go first." He wasn't willing to start.  
  
Even Logan had to grin at the efforts Emily put into hitting the ball.   
  
"Ok, your turn." Max put the ball on the right spot.  
"I...This is ridiculous. I'm fine with watching you play, really." His grandparents, Karen and Emily pretended to observe the next track, knowing he would prefer to try that without audience.  
"Just give it a try, it's all I'm asking you for." Max gave him one of the looks he couldn't resist.  
"Ok, this is not gonna work though."  
He halfheartedly tried to shoot the ball, but as he couldn't get close enough it hardly made it to the end of the track.   
"See? I told ya."  
"This was your first try, you're not gonna give in that easily!"  
He sighed heavily, but gave in and wheeled over to where his ball lay. It took him a few more shots, but he finally managed to get it into the hole.  
"Ok, I tried, I made it. Will you stop bothering me now? I'm fine with watching, please."  
It was too obvious he wouldn't make it through the more tricky tracks.  
"Ok, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"Yes, I tried to talk you into something you didn't want to do."  
"Max..." He grabbed her hand. "I need that, believe me. You can help me to find my boundaries, but don't be disappointed when we've found them. I'm sorry I can't be everything you want me to be."  
"I love you the way you are." She squeezed his hand. "Something like that won't ever change that."  
"I love you too." He smiled. "Come on, the others are waiting."  
He wheeled towards his family. "I'm gonna be the referee." The light tone in his voice showed he was Ok with it.  
  
An hour later they sat at a table, enjoying pizza and wine.  
"OK, I'm gonna go home with Emily. She is already half asleep." Karen thre w glance at her daughter who sat on Logan's lap, cuddling close. "I don't want to go home..."  
"You need your sleep darling."  
"Can I visit Logan and Max tomorrow?"  
"I'm not sure, maybe they have plans. We'll see that tomorrow, ok?" She took Emily in her arms. "Say good night, sweety."  
"Night."  
"Night, sweet dreams." Logan tapped her leg.  
Karen smiled her goodbyes and left.  
  
"I think we should go aswell, hh? Was a long day."  
Logan nodded, but Max had other plans.  
"Would you mind if we walked?"  
"Not at all, it's only about 20 minutes."  
"Logan?"  
"If you want to."  
"Great."  
They paid and left the restaurant.  
  
Three minutes later Max and Logan were on their way.  
"What's up, Max?"  
"Sorry?"  
"When you act like this, something bothers you."  
"No, it's just..." She stopped and sat down on a low fence, searching for the right words.  
"I've seen you and Emily today, you are so great with kids. And...you know...it just made me wonder if I'll ever have my own family."- With you. She didn't dare to say that out loud just now.  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
"No idea what the Manticore guys had planned for that."  
"You know, I always thought of myself as the guy without kids. Career, blablabla. Guess growing up with Margo and Jonas left its marks." He laughed grimly. "I don't want my child having to experience something like that, and growing up in this world...I never thought that could be a gift." He looked straight through Max. "But now, as it's probably too late, I'd like the idea of raising a child."  
"Why is it too late?"  
"Max, paraplegia is not just about my legs."  
"How can you know for sure?"  
"I can't..."  
  
They both didn't dare to ask the next question, so they made the rest of their way home in silence. When they were in front of the house, Max finally mustered up the courage.  
"Logan, could you imagine having a family with me? You know, not right now, but...eventually."  
He smiled at her, the love clearly shown in his soft blue eyes.   
"Yes." There was no doubt or fear in his voice. Max bent down to kiss him. They would take their time and eventually everything would turn out the way it was supposed to be. The universe was right on schedule.  
"I love you, Max."  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
+++  
Ok, right now I have no idea what will happen next. But I'll try to continue. Thanks a lot for your encouraging reviews. It helps a lot:-) So keep on posting if you want me to go on!!!!!!:-)  
I boughta new computer today, so it might take some days until I'll have figured out everything. But before I forget: I'd like to get in touch with fellow Dark Angel fans, esp. (of course) M/Lers!!! Maybe you would like to drop me a line.  
E-mail: Volleyballbab@hotmail.com 


	11. The lake

"Good morning." Anna greeted her grandson with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Max?"  
"Running." He pured himself a cup of coffee.  
"What are you up to?"  
"I'll g over to Arlington House until lunch. They need some help today."  
"What's that?"  
"I didn't tell you? It's a foster home, and there also live some young mothers with their babies. They need babysitters sometimes when the girls are at school."  
"Cool, sounds great."  
"It is." She grabbed her jacket. "Peter will cook. I'll be back around noon."  
"Have fun!"  
  
Logan had breakfast and then got his book and settled in a comfortable chair on the sunny terrace.  
"Hey lazy guy."  
"Hey Max. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, I really need to dosome exercise. Where is everybody?"  
"Anna is babysitting and I haven't seen Peter yet."  
"Mind if I go for a swim? There is a lake in the park."  
"Go ahead. Sounds like fun."  
"Wanna come?"   
"Can I get there?"  
"I think so. Come on, you can take your book with you." She didn't wait for an answer. "I'll get towels and a bathing suit." She kissed him. "When I ran by there was absolutely nobody there, just in case you wondered."  
She knew he preferred it that way.  
  
When Max returned to the terrace Logan had transferred into his wheelchair again and waited. She dumbed a bag with bathing suits, towels, a bottle of water and some apples in his lap.  
"Should take us about 20 minutes."  
"No problem."  
  
Logan liked the place immediately, the lake was fairly big, the ground hard, apart from a small sandy stripe along the shore. And Max had been right, they were the only people around.  
He deposited the bag in the shadow of a big tree and the slid out of his wheelchair. He grabbed a blanket and crawled the few feet to the sandy stripe. Max didn't even bother to offer help.  
"Can you give me my book please?"  
"You don't wanna go for a swim?"  
"Not right now. Maye we can try later. For now I'd like to stay right where I am."  
"OK, mind if I..."  
"Just go, Max." He looked up at her, smiling.  
She got undressed, much to Logan's dismay she already wore a bathing suit underneath her shorts and shirt.  
"See ya." She ran into the water and dived. When she came back up she waved at him, then quickly disappeared from his field of view. Logan lay back and enjoyed the sun shining in his face until he heard voices.  
A young woman settled quite a distance from him, trying to get four kids to listen to her. She friendly waved at him, then turned her attention back on the task on hand.  
"I don't want you to go out too far. You always have to be able to stand, OK?"  
He couldn't hear the kids' reponses, besides he lost interest. The warmth, the sound of the waves and the soft breeze made him sleepy.  
  
He couldn't tell how much time had past when screams woke him from his daydreaming.  
"Oh my god, Jake!Help! Please, I need help!" Logan looked around, the young woman and three kids were standing to their ankles in the water. He followed their gazes and found small boy struggling to keep his head above the water. "Damn it." He searched for Max, but she was proabaly at the other end of the lake, head under water, unaware of what was happening.  
"You have to swim to him, keep his head above water!"  
"I can't swim! Oh my god,help him!"  
Logan hesitated for another second, then he went into auto mode. He threw his glasses on the blanket, thanks god he'd gotten rid of his shoes and pants earlier. He dragged the dead weight of his legs closer to the water. Since rehab months ago he hadn't been swimming, and back then it was a small pool, and Bling was always close to help in case he lost control over his unresponsive limps. He remembered how he had cursed his legs, it's been so weird not to know where they were.  
  
The shouts and screams from the woman and the kids were far away when he fought his way through the shallow water. He didn't care how pathetic he looked, he was completely focused on the boy, praying he would make it in time. When he was able to swim with strong arm strokes it became easier, he covered the distance fairly quickly.  
But just when he thought he could reach out for the boy,the kid sank. "F***!"  
Logan waited a few seconds, hoping the boy would come back to the surface. When he didn't, Logan took a deep breath and used all of his strength to dive.  
Fortunately he could see the boy and could get hold of him. Coughing, he tried to catch his breath when he was back above the water. Just how was he supposed to support the kid, let alone get him to the shore in time?  
  
Max heard the screams and with her enhanced sight she could make out the form of a person in the water. If he really lacked the strength to keep himself above water she wouldn't reach him in time, no matter how fast she was. But then she saw somebody swim towards him. "Logan!" She swam even faster, afraid her boyfriend wouldn't be able to support the person in case he could really reach him and drown himself.  
  
Logan desperately fought to keep his hold on the boy, but he lost hope. He just wasn't able to swim holding the boy. All he could do was trying to keep both their heads above the water.  
In the moment something grabbed him from behind. He immediately recognized Max. "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, help the boy! Get him out!"  
Max realized with one look that he as not breathing. "Can you hold yourslef above water?"  
"Yeah! Go!"  
She grabbed the kid and made her way to the shore in record time, she hoped the people on the beach were too shocked to ponder her speed. She could easily have gotten both, Logan and the boy, to the shore. But Logan had been right, every second might count.  
  
Max dropped him in the sand and then tried to make him breathe again. "Come on!" The other woman knelt down next to her,herface tear-stroked. "Oh my god, come on, Jake! Breathe! Come on!"  
Horribly long seconds passed before hecougehd and weakly struggled to breathe. "Shh, relax, you are fine. Just breathe, slowly. Very good. Ok." Max supported him as he coughed up water and gasped for air. She smiled at the other woman. "He isgoing to be fine." She watched teh young woman embrace him and got up, looking for Logan. She found him sitting in the water close to the shore, struggling to maintain his balance and catch his breath. His wet shirt clung to his muscular chest and his hair was patted to his head.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you. I would never have made it." His tone wasn't bitter, just tired and relieved.  
"Without you,I would have been late in thfirst place." She knelt down and embraced him, theyn the ywatched the young woman calm the boy, still holding each other. Max could feel him tremble.  
"Damn, that was close."  
  
They sat there for another minute before the blond woman came over.  
"I don't know how to thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"No, I mean,without you..." Her voice broke.  
"It's Ok, really. Don't think about what might have been.He made it, that's all that matters." Logan fought again to keep hi balance so Max laid her arm around his hip to stabilize him.  
"Yeah..." She stretched out her hand. "I'm Kylie by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Logan."  
"Max."  
"And his name's Jake."  
"Listen, Kylie. You should get Jake to the hospital, just to make sure he is OK."  
"Yeah, I will. But he needs some more minutes, and we have to walk back, so..."  
Max looked at Logan, knowing what he thought. When he shrugged she offered. "Maybe we can walk you back..."  
"I can't expect that."  
"It's ok, I need dry clothesanyway." Logan smiled.  
"Thank you so much, I'll pack our stuff."  
  
"And you? May Ihelp you? Max stood up.  
"Just get my chair as close as possible."  
Max did as she was told, set the brakes and watched Logan crawl towards her, his arms still trembled and the sand stuck to his wet skin.  
Fianlly he'd reached her.  
"Maybe you should clean yourself first."  
"Probably." He settled in the grass and grabbed the towel she offered. Max looked over his head and saw Kylie starein disbelief at thewheelchair and theman still sitting on the ground. Apparently she hadn't realized before Logan couldn't walk.  
Her attention was turned back to Logan when he groaned, trying to push himself up into the chair. Without asking, in order to avoid an argument, she grabbed him around his chest and hoisted him into the seat.  
"You've already done enough for today." She bent down to kiss him gently, partly it was to show Kylie he was just a normal guy.  
Max quickly packed their stuff and threw the bag at Logan. "I'll get your passenger."  
She walked over to Kylie and teh kids who were packing their stuff. Jake was still sitting on the towel,shaking and pale. "He can ride home on Logan's lap if he doesn't mind."  
"Sounds good. But how the hell did he...I meanhe's not really...he can walk, cant he?"  
"No,not a single step." Max smiled adly.  
"Oh my god, but then how.."  
"Let's just say he is an amazing guy."Max's voice was filled with pride and admiration. She was trained to be strong and fast, but for him that was all so much harder. He was the real superhero in this relationship.  
"That much is sure. Wow." Kylie hoisted jake up and carried him over to Logan who waited close to the path.  
"Hey, ready to go?"  
"Yeah. Listen, I didn't know you...I mean, I think I even yelled at you to help and..." Logan friendly grinned at her.  
"It's Ok, don't worry." He held out his hands and Kylie deposited teh boy in his lap. Jake gratefully cuddled close, too exhausted to even open his eyes.  
"'K Max, I know I told ya never to push that chait while I'm in it, but right now I have my hands full." He honestly didn't feel like he could push the chair with the extra weight over the rough ground. His arms still shook from the effort earlier.  
"Sure thing."  
  
  
+++++  
Hope you liked it. I have a new computer and the spell checking program is not installed yet, so please bare with me. And review!!!!!! 


	12. Thanks

„Where are we heading to anyways?"  
"Arlington House. Do you know where that is?"  
"Not really, but my grandma is actually working there.Anna?"  
"She is your grandma?! Right, she once told me about her grandson, so you are from the States, aren't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know, sh is the sweetest person. She is helping so much."  
"I bet."  
  
When they finally arrived Kylie directed them through the backyard as the front entrance had stairs.  
  
"Kylie! Oh my god, what happened?" The room was a nice, comfy kitchenin friendly colors and a huge table in one corner. Coffee cups in all colors and designs were standing around and the radio was playing popmusic. Three women were sitting at the table, one of them immediately got up when she saw Kylie enter, followed by a guy a wheelchair, having a wet boy in his arms.  
"ong story, but we are all Ok. I'll tell you, but first of all I have to get Jake in dry clothes, ok?"  
Max noticed that Logan was still wet himself and freezing.   
"Would you mind bringing a towel and maybe a sweater when you come back?" She observed her boyfriend worriedly. She knew enough about paraplegia to tell his body was having mor trouble regulating his temperature, even though he couldn't feel it and probably didn't worry too much, his legs were way too cold.  
"Of course, sorry I didn't..."  
"I'll get you something at once." Another young girl got up, pulled out her cigarette and while Kylie shoved Jake out of the room she grinned at the couple. Max instantly didn't like her.  
  
The third woman, a middle-aged, friendly lady wordlessly handed them each a cup of coffee. "Do you want some cake?"  
"No thanks." It was he first think Logan had said.  
"Me neither. Thank you."  
  
The young girl returned with towels and a grey blanket. "Hope that's ok. I'll get you something to dress right away." But before they could spell a thank you, Anna stormed into the kitchen.   
"Logan!Max! What happened?" She observed her grandson. "You are all wet! You have to get out of those clothes!"  
"A girl's already searching for some."  
"Ok. So whathappened?"  
"A kid nearly drowned and Logan rescued him."  
"Oh my god. Where is he?"  
"Kylie is taking care of him. She should take him to a hospital aswell." Max immediately added when seeing the worriedlook. "Justa precaution."  
"Maybe you should go there aswell..."  
"I'm fine all I need..." The girl returned handing Max a sweater and some sweat pants.  
"Thanks."  
"Thanks Amanda." Anna turned back to Logan. "There's a dressing room down teh hall. There are showers aswell, in case you wanna get rid of the sand- somehow."  
Logan nodded. "Max, would you please come with me?"  
  
When they finally were alone Logan took a deep breath. "Wow."  
"You reallyok?"  
"Yeah, justa little shaken, and my arms feel kinda tired. And I keep thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't been thee I wouldn't have..."  
"hello, deja-vu, we've covered that before. It took both of us to get him out, end of story."  
"Ok." He sighed. "You are still dirty yourself. Would youmind to join me in there?"  
"Not at all." She followed him into the shower room, waited until he'd slid out of the chair right under the first shower head and rolled his chair away. While he struggled to get out of his wet pants which clung to his skin, she undressed herself. Then she turned on the water above him.  
"You know, havinga shower with you is much more fun."  
She grinned down at Logan, sitting on the floor in front of her before she kneeled down and playfully washed his chest. "I like this too."  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her close enough to give her a kiss  
"Hey, easy there rollerboy. There are lots of kids around and you never know..."  
Logan sighted heavily but gave in. Quickly they washed off the sand and Max carried him to a bench so he could dry himself and get dressed.  
  
"So you are the heroes who saved Jake?" A middle-aged woman greeted them in the kitchen. "I don't know howto thank you."  
Logan was about to shake it off, but Max was faster.  
"How about lunch, this smells great!"  
She shrugged only when Logan gave her a weird look.  
"What? She asked, I'm hungry...Sorry."  
"It would be our pleasure!" she laughed openly and Max decided she liked her. "I'm Laura by the way."  
The woman lead them to a huge room where about six long tables were set.  
"The kids should arrive any minute, choose your seats."  
Max walked over to a table by the window and replaced one chair unconciously. Then they waited and watched the kids of all age-groups pour in, some cast curious looks in their direction, but most didn't even seem to register them.  
Laura and Anna took seats across from Logan and Max.  
"How many kids are living here?"  
"We have 27 fosterkids and 11 young mother who live here with their toddlers, and one baby that is alone."  
Laura offered them salad. "The young mothers are supposed to help out with the other kids sometimes, but we also have a great staff."  
Lasagne was brought to the tables and it grew quiet almost instantly.  
"Where are Jake and Kylie?"  
"Sam, our carpenter, took them to the hospital."  
"Good."  
"You know,Jake's a difficult kid, that's why I'd never blame Kylie. She is a good girl, very sensible. Hopefully he learnt his lesson."  
  
They ate in silence, just when they were finished Kylie came in.  
"Jake's ok, he's shocked and fell asleep on the ride home. He's in his bed now."  
Laura made her sit down. "Are you OK?"  
"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I should've paid attention, I..."  
"Kylie, we all know Jake'sa lot to take, and tha couldVe happened to any of us. I'm just happy you are both safe and secure."  
"Thanks."  
"Eat something and hen take the rest of the day off."  
  
Max watched openmouthed, she'd give everything for a boss like that. Anna spoke up. "I think we shouldgo home aswell, Peter's probably worried already."  
"Thank you so much again. Maybe you would like to visit us again."  
"For lunch?" Max grinned sheepishly.  
"Max!!"  
Of course. Whenever you want to."  
They said their goodbyes and then waked over to Anna's and Peter's house.  
  
  
  
  
++++  
This was a short and boring one, I know. But I'll have to go back to university on Monday, so it'll probably take me longer to post the chapters...Besides, this will head in an unrealistic direction, hope you don't mind:-)  
Reviews are welcome!!!! 


	13. Trouble

That evening Logan excused himself early. Max could tell that the shock sat deep and he probably needed some time for himself to work things out. So she stayed on the terrace with Peter and Anna. It was a nice evening, the sun had been shining all day and it still was warm now.  
  
The three of them gossiped for a few minutes before Peter came back to the events of the day.  
"Max, was that dangerous for him today?"  
"Not much more than for anybody else. He is strong and he learnt to deal with it." And he has a genetically enhanced friend by his side.  
"Yeah, it's just, you know, we're worried. We haven't seen him a lot since his parents died, and when we learnt about the accident it was just terrible. We couldn't be there for him, he wouldn't even talk to us on the phone for more than two months, and when he finally did he told us not to come to Seattle, that he'd have to deal with that alone- like always."  
"He doesn't talk about his past, I hardly know anything."  
"Yeah, he's never been able to express his emotions very well."  
"But if you cared for him that much, why didn't you take him to your place after what had happened to his parents?"  
"We tried, believe me. But the Cale family has influence, and we already lived in Europe. Courts decided it would be best for him to live with them, we weren't even allowed to visit." Peter sighed heavily.  
"And we knew how he hated living there. He's so much like his mother, he could never relate to the Cale's way of seeing things. He had a hard time growing up, and with Daphne and Val, he wasn't lucky either. Those women were catastrophes."  
"Yeah, I've heard that much."  
"Max, I know that we might seem over protective, I mean he is an adult, but we never had the chance to be there for him when he needed us, and we never really saw himgrow up, so on some level he is still the little boy."  
"I'm sure it's ok with him, he knows that you love him."  
"He can count himself so lucky now, finding you is the bestthing that ever happened to him." Anna took her hand. "Please, promise me you won't give up on him, even when he pulls his crap. He earns some happiness, finally."  
"I swear. I'll stick by him." And she meant it.  
  
They sat together until long past midnight and Max was told some nice childhood anecdotes.  
But even in bed she couldn't forget about what Peter had said. Logan hadn't been very lucky in his life. He'd lost his parents, was raised by people who didn't love him at all, the woman he'd married betrayed him, and then he's lost his legs...he'd in fact been through more than could be good for one person. Maybe that was part of why they got along so perfectly fine, they both had been through more than could be good. "Soulmates." She smiled down at her sleeping boyfriend before she cuddled close and fell asleep herself.  
  
  
The next two days passed by uneventful, it was on Friday morning that Anna called from Arlington House.  
"I won't be home for lunch today, three of the babies are missing. Apparently they were kidnapped."  
Max had used her enhanced abilities to overhear Anna talk to Peter. Her expression showed Logan that something was wrong.  
After hanging up, Peter let them in.  
"We need to do something." Max got up.  
"There's nothing we can do, the police is already over there." Peter sat down with a heavy sigh.  
"Max's right. We'll go over, maybe we can help." Logan unset his brakes and grabbed his jacket.  
  
When they arrived police cars were parked in front of the entrance, dogs were waiting with their masters and Logan could feel Max tense. "We're not in Seattle, you're perfeclty safe." He whispered, knowing Max could hear him anyway.  
  
"What do you want?" A bully officer blocked their way."Help. My Grandma is working here, we thought they might need some help babysittting, whatever."  
"What's your name? And your grandma's?"  
"Logan Cale, Max Guevara, and my Grandma's Anna Fowler."  
  
Five minutes later they were allowed to enter, so Max followed Logan through the backyard again.  
"Oh my God, Logan! It's awful, nobody knows what happened." Anna looked pale and shaken.  
"Shh, they are gonna find them." Logan held her tight for a few seconds  
"Would you mind showing Max the rooms where the babies were in when they disappared?"  
"The police was there already, and I don't think it makes sense when..."  
"Could you still? Please."  
"Ok, come with me."  
Logan stayed in the kitchen and in order to be a little useful,he started to make coffee. It wasn't as easy as the desks were much higher than those he was used to, but by sitting on one, he managed.  
  
Max looked around in the first room, scanning it throughly. Then she saw something that caughther attention. "Was the mother of the baby smoking?" She bent down and held up a cigarette.  
"No, not to my knowledge. We can ask Laura to make sure."  
  
Max returned to the kitchen and made Logan a sign to follow her, not even bothering to help him down from the desk. She knew he was fully capable of that.   
She waited for him in the huge garden, far enough from the house so nobody could overhear them.  
"Have you seen that Melissa? You know, the girl who brought you a sweater."  
"No, but I've only been in the kitchen. Why?"  
"The cigarette I found in the room," she held it up for him to see. "It's the sort she smoked."  
"She can have lost it there days ago."  
"I asked Anna. Nobody is allowed to enter those rooms, and Melissa is responsible for the older kids anyway."  
"I don't know Max. This is a huge thing, we need to be 100% sure."  
"Logan, it's our only clue. We've nothing to lose."  
"Ok, what do you have in mind?"  
"At first, find out where she lives and pay her a visit."  
"I guess they have her addressin the computer." Logan already was on his way back to the house.  
"So let's say she has something to do with it. Why? Three babies!"  
"I don't know." Max leaned over his shoulder, watching him search. 


	14. More trouble

"Ok, got it. Baxter Avenue. We can take Anna's car, she won't go anywhere."  
Max agreed. "I'll go find her any get the key."  
Logan waited in the parking lot when Max came through the frnt door.  
"Want me to drive?" She grinned.  
"Very funny." Max was glad they'd reach a point of understanding where she could joke around like that without him getting offended. Of course, there were days when he would, but she thought to know him well enough to be able to tell when it wasnot appropriate to joke like that.  
  
She opened the passenger door of the small red Nissan and waited forhim to transfer, then she strored teh chair in the trunk. They's learnt on other occasions that there was pretty much only one way to get the chair into the small car.  
  
"Ok, all set. Do you know which way..." she looked to her left and found Logan hovering over a street map. "Great idea!"  
"Yeah, I think so. It's not that far."he gave the orders andafter less than twenty minutes Max parked the car in front of an ol three story building.  
"Guess I'm gonna wait in the car. I wouldn't be very useful, huh?"  
"The breaking in is my part." She gave him a kiss on the right cheek and then got out of the car.  
  
Nobody answered th door, so Max decided to take it as an unspoken invitation. With practiced ease she opened teh doora nd let herself in. The place was a mess, but a pack of diapers immediately caught her attention. "Guess I was right..." She scanned through the kitchen and th living room before she found what she'd been looking for in the bedroom. "Bingo."  
  
"Gosh, I was about to call the police and ask them to check on the burglar in that apartment."  
"Better late than never." She handed him a piece of papare and waited.  
"So?" Logan raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't you ge it? Thos eare names and telephone numbers ofcouples who buy the babies."  
"Max, you can't prove that..."  
"I just know, ok?" Her face showed enough determination to convince Logan to give it a secon thought.  
"Ok, let's say you aeright...we have no clue where they meet or..."  
"Logan! Good morning! We have contact numbers!" She playfully slapped his thigh, figuring it wouldn't hurt him anyway.  
"So you wanna call them and ask where and when they are going to meet a couple to illegally buy a child!"  
"Kinda...of course you have to be a little more sensitive and convincing..."  
"You...as n you want ME to call'em?"  
"Yeah. I did the stealing part, now it's your turn."  
Logan ighed, but still retrieved the cell phone from his jacket pocket.   
"I don't think they'll buy it, but if you think..." He dialed the first number on the sheet.  
In the next two minutes he cooked up a story not even Max could follow, but when he hang up the phone, he grinned.  
"That poor guy hardly spoke any English, guess that's why he was so cooperative. Parking lot at the interstate, at the river. 2 pm."  
"We've got them. You've been really good."  
"I know."  
  
  
As it already was past noon, they decided to drive staight to that parking lot.  
"We can't stay here," Logan said. "Melissa probably knows anna's car and I told you before that it's hard to stay unrecognized when sitting in a wheelchair."  
"There was a path leading into the forest a couple of minutes back. We leave teh car there and walk bac here."  
"Ok, but please do that alone, I'll stay here."  
Max nodded her agreement though she wasn't happy about leaving him alone.  
"Why can't we just call the police anyway? We're not in Seattle, they are not corrupt."  
"I have my rules.Besides, if there are masses of police men showing up around here, the girl might get suspicious. I can handle that much."  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Max unloaded the chair and waited until he had settled in it. Then she preceded him to a small shack. It was sealed shut, but within a minute she motioned him to wheel inside. "Wait right here. I'll be back assoon as possible."  
Moments later Logan heard the car drive away. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, waiting.  
  
Suddenly there was another car, doors opened and shut. Carefully not to make any noises he wheeled to the wooden door and peeked through a small hole.  
"Damn it, Max.Hurry up."  
  
Melissa was nervously glancing around, a rather small, thick guy with tatoos on his exposed forearms and a bald head leaned against the car, smoking.   
"They were supposed to be here at one." Logan checked his watch, it was five minutes to one.  
"They will come." Mr Baldhead's voice was the complet opposite of his appearance, high and annoying  
"What if they are late, we should have left more time between the exchanges."  
  
Logan mentally slapped himself, why hadn't he and Max considered that they might nothave called the first couple to get a baby.  
Right now there was nothing he could do though, he had to wait at least until it was obvious what hose folks were up to. Besides, there wasn't really much he could do. Sitting in a wheelchair didn't exacty help threatening criminals.  
He nervously scanned the woods, at least as far as he could see them through the peekhole, hoping to see Max. But if she didn't an to be seen, he wouldn't discover her either. So Logan just prayed she was already back, watching and waiting aswell.  
  
Max was grateful she'd carefully approached the parking lot, otherwise Melissa and that guy probably would have noticed her. Now she cast worried glances at the shack, hoping Logan's sense of justice wouldn't make him do anything stupid.  
  
Suddenly another car parked on the lot, a young couplegotout and nervously walked over to Melissa and the poor excuse of a decent lover.  
"Do you have the money?"  
"Yes, where is the baby?" The man had a strong Spanish accent.  
"In the car."  
Suddenly another car parked on the lot and the four of them visibly flinched. The guy retrieved a cell phone, dialed a number and waited. Apparently nobody answered the phone so he put his car back in gear and pulled out of the lot.  
"Let's go over there." Melissa motioned to the shack.  
  
"Dammit." Logan desperately looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. He wheeled close to the wall, hoping the door would give him some cover, once it was opened.  
  
Max heart fell, silenty she sneaked closer as Mr Baldhead preceded to the shack and kicked the door open.  
When the four of them had all walked in, Max broke in a run, but before she could reach the door, there was a shot. "Logan!" 


	15. Solved

Hi again! Thank you all so much for reviewing and criticizing my story. I don't mind any ideas how to improve blablabla.  
But I think this i agood time to explain some stuff and maybe answer to some reviews.  
I know I'm bad at spelling (it's not that I don't know how to spell (well, sometimes I really don't) but because I type faster than I should and then don't spy the mistakes when reading through again. Sorry about that, I'll try to read more carefully.  
Why would somebody sell babies...for good money.  
Why three babies...no idea, probably because Melissa and her partner had three purchasers.  
You really think I rushed through the plot lately? I was scared I would write too much, so I'd bore you guys with it!!!  
Besides, I've got an idea for a new story, so maybe, unconciously, I somehow try to get done with this one. Dunno.  
Oh, gotta tell ya something: I watched Freak Nation yesterday (I'm in Germany, so I don't know the second season yet, I just downloaded the final), and it was really great. I mean, Logan and Max are holding hands in the end!!!That means M/Lers get a happy end, right??!!!  
Ok, I better stop rambling and continue my story, with as many information as possible and with as few mistakes as I can!!!!  
Keep on reviewing, I need that!!It makes me go on!!!  
  
+++++++++  
  
Logan's hopes of staying undetected scattered like glass. He was staring right in the eyes of a bully, bald guy who aimed a gun at him. His eyes flickered nervously, and Logan knew instantly he would pull the trigger. He braced himself against the pain and then he heard a shot and was thrown out of his wheelchair. But he didn't feel any pain. He looked up and found Melissa fighting the guy. "You sick bastard, you were not supposed to shoot anybody! I don't wanna be a killer!" Baldhead was a lot stronger then the petite woman and he knocked her out after mere seconds.  
  
"Logan!" Max stormed in and the guy joined his girlfriend, partner, whatever on the ground in moments.  
"Oh my god, are you Ok, the gun...I...I was too late...I'm sorry. I should've..."  
"Shh, I'm fine." He felt dizzy and nauseous, but he was alive and Max was in his arms.Only now the sound of the screaming baby made its way through to them.  
"Max, the child..." His voice was weak.  
  
Max reluctantly released her boyfriend and looked around. Melissa was lying in a corner, staring at Max, blood seeping from a cut above her right eye. The couple stood next to the door, the shock palpable on their faces.   
"You better leave before the police arrives." Max coldly addressed the parents-to-be. They immediately retreated and while Max tried to calm the baby, she heard an engine roar.  
"Can you call the police?" Max looked down at Logan who still sat on the dirty floor. She'd expected him to be back in the chair by now.  
"Do you need some help?" Logan shook his head and set the brakes after positioning his chair behind him, then he tried to lift himself into it.  
Max suddenly was alarmed, he didn't manage! She carefully, and a little awkwardly laid the bundle she'd been carrying on a desk and went over to help Logan. Benting down she came in touch with his right leg, and there was something wet. She looked at her hand.  
"Damn, you're bleeding!" Logan looked at her in disbelief, then put a hand on his tibia aswell, only to learn that it was true. "Shit, the bullet must've hit me."  
Max acted efficiently, lifting Logan in his chair, depositing the baby in his arms and pushing them outside. "One sec."  
  
She returned to the shack and tied the couple up so they couldn't move at all. "Police will come over soon." Then she closed the door and barricaded it with an iron bar.  
  
Logan was pale, even though he couldn't feel the pain. But he was losing blood and the shock of actually having been shot- again- probably didn't make things better either.  
  
"Can you hold the baby? I don't know how to secure him or her in the car." She wanted to give him a task to concentrate on so he didn't focus on the injury.  
"Sure." Max hoisted him in the passenger seat and handed him the child who was still crying. Then she threw the wheelchair in the trunk of Melissa's van and started the engine.  
"Gimme your cellphone." Logan shakily rerieved it from his jacketpocket and then leaned back, closing his eyes, murmuring nonsense, only Max wasn't sure if it was to calm the baby or himself.   
She dirceted the police to the parking lot and explained that they were on their way to the hospital and had the baby with them.  
  
When they arrived fifteen minutes later, Anna was already waiting at the emergency entrance.  
"Oh my god, are you ok? The police informed us and said that you were on your way to the hospital." She took the baby from Logan's arms and watched Max as she helped him transfer.  
"Everything's Ok, don't worry." Logan hardly believed his words himself.  
  
Max was allowed to hold his hand while the doctor examined him.  
"You're lucky, the bullet went right through, it hit an artery though, hence the strong bleeding. I'm afraid we'll have to give you a transfuion to get the volume up. After that I'd like to check your leg more carefully, usually the patient can tell how much it hurts and that can give us a clue what might be wrong. As you can't do that, I'll have a closer look."  
Logan was too tired to do more than nod his understanding. He drifted in and out of awareness, he couldn't even tell if the doc was still examining his leg. All he knew was that Max was by his side, that was all that mattered anyway.  
  
Max looked down at her boyfriend, he looked so fragile and vulnerable. She kept on caressing his cheek until she felt the grip he'd had on her other hand ease as he fell into an exhausted sleep. Max sneaked out of the room to look for Anna, knowing th older woman was probably worrying to death.  
She found her sitting in the lobby, th baby on her arms, now sound asleep. A young police officer next to her.  
"He's ok, just asleep." Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?"  
"Sure. Go ahead. Room 211."  
Max stayed back with the officer and told him what had been going on. "The babies are all ok?"  
"Yes, they are. Listen, we will probably come back to you with some more questions. But for now I think you will need some time to rest. Greet your friend, and wish him all the best."  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye."  
Max watched him leave, she couldn't help feel uncomfortable around cops, especially without Logan by her side.  
  
+++  
  
I know this is a short chapter, I spnet all day at university an am kinda tired. I just wanted to let ya know Logan wasn't seriously injured or even worse. And remember: REVIEW!!!!  
Have a great day. 


	16. Family

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I really should better be studying, I just can't help I rather write this:-)  
Hope you are gonna enjoy it, and keep on reviewing!!!  
  
  
Together with Anna Max sat next to her sleeping boyfriend, they'd called Peter who was on his way. The doctor had ensured them that Logan just needed some sleep, that there would be no permanent damage. And as he wasn't in any pain and could not starin the injured limp he'd be allowed to leave the hospital the next day. Only he wouldn't be aloe to fly to Seattle the day after the next.  
  
"Why hasn't the mother picked up the baby?"  
  
"She doesn't have a Mom, she'd the orphan I told you about."  
  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
  
"No idea, if she'd lucky she can stay at Arlington House and grow up here."  
  
"Why can't you find a family for her?"  
  
"It's not that easy. There are lots of children waiting for parents." Anna smiled at Max sadly. "And few people who are makinga good enough imprssion to adopt a child."  
  
"But what about those couples who who have paid a fortune to havea baby?"  
  
"Illegally, because theywere not able to adopt a baby in their own countries for whatever reasons."  
  
Max nodded. "May I?" Anna handed her the little girl and Max carefullyand a little hesitantly held her in her arms. "Hey little fella. What's her name?"  
  
"Hope. That's what we named her at least."  
  
"Hello Hope." The baby smiled at her and strechted out a tiny hand to grab a strain of Max's hair.  
  
Both women were concentarting on the little girl that they din't notice Logan watching them.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Logan!" Max turned towards her boyfriend. "This is Hope."  
  
Groaning he lifted his head so he could have a look. "Guess she was worth the trouble, huh?" His voice still sounded tired but there was some color back in his face.  
  
**  
  
Max stayed at the hospital with him that night, knowing how he hated it and how he would probably feel a lot better with her around. Anna ad Peter had taken Hope home with them.  
  
It was in the middle of the night that Logan woke up, feeling Max's body lying next to him. "Are you awake?"  
  
Max hadn't slept for a minute. "Hmmm."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Logan knew her too well.  
  
"Nothing really, just stupid stuff."  
  
"And what exactly?"  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Hope." He laid his strong arm around her shoulders and Max took the invitation to cuddle closer, careful not to touch his leg.  
  
"You know, she doesn't have a family and probably never will have."  
  
"Like you, huh?"  
  
"In some ways. I mean she won't have to learn how to kill at the age of five and stuff...but apart from that..." She caressed his cheek.  
  
"She'll be taken care of."  
  
"You know, I was just thinking about how we talked about havinga family..."  
  
"Max." Logan though to know in what direction that was going.  
  
"I mean, we love each other, don't we? And we wanna stay together, right?"  
  
"I love you, and I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life. That's all true, but..."  
  
"Why can't we adopt her then?" Max held her breath.  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We are not a normal couple Max. We lead risky lives. Do you want to go on a mission knowing you're responsible for a child?"  
  
"If I was pregnant, I'd have to deal with that aswell. I wouldn't have a choice."  
  
"But right now we do have one." Logan couldn't see her ace in the darkness, but he knew exactly what she looked like right now, lips pressed together, frowning.  
"Max, you are a genetically enhanced killing machine on the run!"  
  
"And?" she asked, knowing that was not everything.  
  
He sighed and then continued, his voice barely a whisper. "And I'm a guy in a wheelchair. I mean, I couldn't be a normal Dad. Coaching her soccer team, camping, hiking, teaching her how to play baseball..."  
  
"That's crap."  
  
"You think we would make her happy?"  
  
"We'd love her. You didn't have that for along time, and I only got it when I met you. Don't you think that's the only thing that matters?"  
  
"We are not married, and we are not even British. We wouldn'tget her anyway." By the way his reasoning was going she could tell that he started to like the idea.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that. So what do you say?"  
  
"Let me think about it, OK?"  
  
"Is tehe chair your problem?" Max's voice was harsher than she had intended.  
  
"If you really wanna know, on some level, yes." He swallowed hard. "It's not easy for me, I can barely deal with my own life. Everyday actions turn out to be obsatcles for me, Max. I don't know if I have it in me to care for a baby."  
  
"I'm here! And you are the strongest person I know, of course you can make it. Don't let the chair get in the way!" She grinned. "Guess I said that before- but I've always been right."  
  
"You are right. But I still have to think about it. This would be a life changing decision. You should give it another thought aswell."  
  
"I know, but the way she looked at me today..."  
  
"And can you imagine how Kendra, Original Cindy and Bling would react? I mean, we left as friends and would return with a baby."  
  
"They'd say they told us so, they wouldn't have expected it to go that fast, but they told us so."  
  
"I love you Max Guevara."  
  
"Dito."  
  
**   
  
The next morning Logan desperately tried to escape te hospital as fast as possible. It stirred too many bad memories of endless pain, humiliation and desperation. The doctor examined him once more, bandaged the leg and ordered Max to exchange the bandage frequently, always being aware of changes. Again he explained how serious a paraplegic patient needed to take injuries like that. Logan endure the session impatiently.  
  
**  
Finally they were on their way home, Anna had left then hercar at the hospital.  
  
"Listen Max, about last night and the baby..."  
  
"Loagn, I know it's been a fast decision and I know it must've sounded pretty nuts." Her voice became a whisper. "But I'm still sure I want to have her. It's just that I can't do it alone, and if you are not willing to d it, I have to accept it. On some level I even understand it, though the wheelchair part was bullshit..."  
  
"Could you let me say something for a change?" He looked over at her, slightly amused.  
  
"Sure, go ahead!"  
  
"Thanks. If this means so much toyou I'm going to support you. I've thought about it for the rest of the night- and I'm Ok with it."  
  
Without saying a word Max parked the car and turned to look him in the eyes. When she saw that he wasn't kidding she bent over to embrace and kiss him. "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. But I tell ya, you are the one who gets up in the middle f the night to change the diaper or to sooth her when she's crying."  
  
"I swear!"  
  
Suddenly Logan felt 100% happy, th doubts he'd still had before saying it out loud had vanished. It was a good thing to do, it tasted of normal life. And maybe they'd never be able to have kids, for whatever reason. And that little girl needed a chance they could offer.  
"I'm gonna talk to Grandma, maybe she can help."  
  
"You're incredile. I love you."  
  
"But you know that means moving in with me, right?"  
  
Max only nodded, smiling happily. She was not afraid of the commitment she was making, and that surprised herself.  
  
"And..." Logan grabbed her hand. "There's one more thing." He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but it felt so right. 


	17. Forever

I hope you didn't mind the cliffhanger, but it was the perfect moment to stop:-)  
I've decided that it's no use going back to my books today. I'll study a lot next week (hahaha).   
Hope you have fun reading the story. Just don't be too hard on me when it comes to grammatic, spelling or whatever. I just seem to be blind to mistakes when I check the chapter before posting. Maybe one day I will corret them all!!!  
  
  
"Max Guevara. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you're everything I ever dreamt of. And I don't want to be without you ever again. Do you want to become my wife?"  
  
Max stared into Logan's deep blue watery eyes and felt tears welling up in her own.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes! There's nothing I want more!" she threw her arms around him. "I love you so much that it hurts, I don't want to lose you either."   
  
Then they engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Wait, Max. Just a minute." Logan awkwardly leaned forward and fumbled with his purse, finally he held up a beautiful golden ring, one small diamond glittering on it.  
"It's been my mother's and I've never given it to Val, don't ask me why. But I want you to have it."  
  
One look in his soft eyes told her how important that was to him and that it was not the moment to refuse. Instead she held out a slightly trembling hand. "Thank you so much."  
  
The ring fit perfectly.  
  
**  
  
When they arrived at the house of Logan's grandparents Max helped him into his chair. They'd discussed before that he would have to accept her help if he didn't want to risk further damage and a return to the hospital.  
  
Anna and Peter instantly knew that something had happened.  
"You both have a smile on your face and in your eyes. You look happier than I've ever seen you."  
  
Max couldn't hold back. "Logan proposed to me."  
  
"Oh my god! This is fantastic! Congratulations!" Anna embraced Max and then her grandson, so did Peter.  
  
"There's something else though." Logan wheeled over to the round table in the living room. "You might wanna sit down." His grin showed that it wasn't going to be something bad.  
"It's about Hope. We talked about it last night, and we thought it through. We want to try and adopt her."  
  
Anna and Peter stared at him, openmouthed.  
  
"What o you think? Is there a chance?" Max held Logan's hand.  
  
"You're really serious, aren't you?" Peter stood up. "This is huge, do you know what it means to raise a child? It will change your entire life."  
  
"Yeah, we both know." Logan felt like an immature schoolboy, but Peter wasn't finished yet.  
  
"It's not gonna be easy- for you. Logan, are you dealing well enough with your own life to be able to take the responsibilty for a kid? I'm sorry, but we both know you had serious problems adjusting."  
  
"I know, but I'm fine now. And with Max I'm just looking forward. No regrets, no looking back."  
  
They knew that it wasn't quite true, but all three of them knew Logan had come from deep down and how much strength and will it had required to reach the point where he was now. He had the power within him, and even though there would be bad days, they all were positive he would make it. And maybe being responsible for a child even helped him.  
  
"You know, London is independent when it comes to adoption. And the guy who decides about it happens to be a good friend. You might remember him from one of the parties. If you are absolutely sure I don't think there is gonna be a problem. England isn't half as corrupt as the States since the Pulse, but even over here, there have been changes."  
  
"Please call him."  
  
"But only when you are going to lay down, Logan. You are pale."  
  
Max agreed with Anna and pushed his chair over to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You were shot yesterday."  
  
"The doc said it wasn't serious, I'm in no pain anyway..."  
  
"Because you can't feel it doesn't mean it's not there." Max carefully observed his eyes, there was something wrong. They were not as bright and clear as they should be. And Max couldn't believe that being shot didn't leave any marks. She would press on until he was going to talk.   
But first she helped him into the bed and threw the blanket over his legs.  
  
"Logan, please let me in."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." His jaw tightened.  
  
"You are not doing fine" I want you to tell me, that's what I'm talking about!"  
  
"I'm afraid you are wrong, I didn't even notice when I was shot." His tone was bitter. Apparently that was part of the whole problem.  
  
"Why are you doing this? We just promised to spend therest of our lives together, so no secrets. At least not when it's about something like that." Max suddenly felt anger rise in her. "I'm tired of having to worry about all the things you keep bottled up, you pretend all the time that you are fine, but nobody can take that much! You're no superhero!"  
  
Suddenly she saw his features crumple. "Don't make me think about it, Max. Please."  
  
"It's better to face it, and now I'm here to support you." She caressed his cheek, feeling sympathy for the man she loved so much. "Trust me."  
  
His eyes grew distant, and when he finally spoke he seemed to be far away. "It felt like the missing part, for a long second I was back in that street, right before my life was ripped apart. And I knew what was about to happen, and I knew what I would have to go through. Back then I never saw the guy aiming the gun at me, this time I did" He had to take a deep breath before he could continue. "Those eyes, there was so much hate, and he knew what he was about to do and still didn't flinch. It's the missing scene Max, that could have been Bruno. He must have had the same look of hate in his eyes."  
  
"You don't have to go through all that again, not alone."  
  
And then the walls he'd built so throughly over the past months fell, that was the outbreak Bling had been hoping for. And Max was there to cushion the fall, to support him when he re-live the biggest nightmar of his life. She joined him as he battled the frustration and pain again. She held him while it all broke out of him. She kissed the tears away that streamed down his face.  
  
Max had no idea how long she'd been kneeling in front of Logan, holding him, trying to calm him. But finally she felt him relax, finally there were no more tears to shed, and eventually he fell asleep, spent from the emotional war he'd just fought.  
  
**  
  
"Max?" Anna peeked into the room. "It's way past noon, do you want to eat something?"  
  
"Yeah." She stood up from where she'd sat in his wheelchair, watching him lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
**  
  
"How is he?" Anna asked, worriedly.  
  
Of course they must have heard him weep.  
  
"I think fine." Max smiled reassuringly. "May that was what he needed. You know, Bling, his best friend, always told him to scream or else he would explode."  
  
Peter nodded in thoughts. "I know that you really want this kid, I believe you when you say you thought it through. And despite your age, I think you know what you are doing. But you need Logan's help, right?"  
  
Max nodded. "I couldn't do it alone, and I don't want to do it alone."  
  
"And are you sure Logan is ready for that? Is he stable enough?"  
  
Max didn't answer immediately, but when she did her voice was full of conviction. "I know that it isn't helping to convince you when you see breakdowns like this, but no matter how bad some days are, Logan always sees the bigger picture. He will always, always, pull through and he will never forget abouthis responsibilities. If he says he'll be there for Hope, hemeans it- and I trusthim."  
  
"Ok, that's all I wanted to hear." Peter nodded his thanks to Anna who put two plates on the table.  
  
"I've talked to George, and he promised to deal with this first thing Monday morning. You'll have to go see him, he wants to talk to the two of you."  
  
Max grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you so much."  
  
**  
They'd just finished lunch when Emily called and asked if she could come over after doing her homework. Of course she could.  
  
Max returned to the bedroom with a plate full of spaghetti. Logan still lay on the bed, awake, his eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"No big dealio." She knew he was embarrassed and wanted to play it down for his sake. "Emily is coming over."  
  
"Great." He sat and moved so he could lean against the head of the bed, then he took the plate from Max.  
  
"What?" He asked when he found his beautiful fiancee staring at him. "Never seen somebody eat spaghetti?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what a great guy I'm with."  
  
"Well, no arguing about that." He had an idea. "Listen, do you want to go out tonight? I mean, we have been sightseeing, but the nightlife in London isn't bad either."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"I'm afraid we have to leave out the dancing part though."  
  
"I can live with that. So we are having a date, huh?"  
  
"Max, we're engaged. I think we're past the dating."  
  
"Right. We didn't do much dating though..."  
  
"Excuse-me?! What would you call all those evenings when we played chess?"  
  
"Staying at home?"  
  
Logan grabbed a cushion and threw it in her direction. But as he still has the plate on his lap, there was no way he could hit her. Max just giggled and opened the door. "I promised Anna to help do the dishes. You bring your plate when you are done."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it!!!Review!!!!! 


	18. Night out

This is gonna be pretty shippery again, hope it doesn't get boring.I'm trying to find a way out of this!!!  
Please review!!  
  
**  
  
„Anna, can I make a phone call? I have to let somebody know I won't be back at work on Monday."  
  
"Sure, help yourself."  
  
Max knew Cindy would be awake by now, getting ready for work.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Max! Why didn't you call earlier!?"  
  
"Sorry, I was busy."  
  
"With rollerboy..."  
  
"Cindy, lisen. I'll tell ya everything when we're back, and there's gonna be a lot to tell. Bt right now I need you to find an excuse for Normal. We won't be back for another few days."  
  
"Sure, but what the hell is going on between youand rich boy? Are you finally..."  
  
Max cast a short glance at Anna who carried the dishes over to the sink.  
  
"Yes, can we please leave it at that for now?"  
  
"Aiight, greet Logan."  
  
"Thanks, see you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**  
  
"Hey, was that Cindy?"  
  
"Yeah, greetings from her."  
  
"Thanks."Logan tried to roll past her but she laid a hand on his wheel to stop him.  
  
"Let me see your leg." Max bent down and lifted it from the footrest.  
  
"It's just a scratch."  
  
"We're gonna be careful though," she said, her tone didn't leave any room for discussion. "I'll bandage it later."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How do you feel?" She whispered so they had some privacy.  
  
"I'm fine. I know that was uncalled for last night. I don't know why it..."  
  
"It's OK Logan. Bling and I were actually waiting for that. Do you feel better now that it is lifted from your shoulders?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Max." He gave her a shy kiss on the cheek when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's Emily!" Max stated and pit his leg, which she'd still been caressing, back in the footrest. Logan listened as Emily greeted Max, shaking his head and chuckling he wheeled over to his Grandma to help her do the dishes, Max woul be preoccupied now.  
He was grateful Anna did not mention what she for sure had witnessed last night.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon playing boardgames and watching Pocahontas. Logan even caught his supersoldier secretly wiping away a tear.  
  
**  
  
"We wanna go out for dinner tonight. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not.I can see how you young people don't want to spend every evening with us." There was a twinkle in her eyes to indicate she knew he ddn't think so. Then she became serious. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine", he said. "Yesterday just kinda pushed me over the edge."  
  
"Logan, there is something I always wanted to tell you." There was something in Anna's voice that made him look up in alarm. Slowly she said down so she was on eye level with the handsome young man.  
"Peter and I...we, we're sorry for all you had to go through."  
  
"Granny..."  
  
"No, I mean after Margret and your father had died, we should have tried harder to..."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done..."  
  
"You can't know that, maybe everything woul have turned out differently...and in the long run, you maybe would not have been shot..."  
  
"...and I wouldn't be here with Max. The universe is right on schedule, that's what Mom used to say, and I figure she didn't just come up with it, but learnt t from someone else. Maybe that was my destiny, I don't know. But despite the fact that I had and am still having a hard time coming to terms with this damn chair, I wouldn't have wanted things to turn out any differently. Don't worry, and don't dare to blame yourself, everything is just the way it was meant to be- and I'm happy."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
"I am." He squeezed her hand. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Just stay the way you are. You are so much like your mother." She embraced her grandson.  
  
**  
  
"Max, come on. We're gonna be late, I got us a table!"  
  
He couldn't help but grin at the closed bathroomdoor. This all felt so wonderfully normal. He had been ready to go for thebst of an hour now, but tonight Max acted like a typical woman. Sh'd literally kicked Logan out of the room after the third dress, he figured t was because he'd said it would look perfect three times- appartenly two times too often. Instead she'd hysterically called for Anna, and the only time he was allowed to enter was to grab his own clothes, he had to get dressed in Anna's and Peter's room though.  
  
The rest of the time he'd spent watching soccer with Peter. It had been a long time since he'd last seen a game. Peter andhe even thought about going to see a match the next day when Arsenal would play at home.  
  
**  
  
Finally the bathroom door opened and a beautiful angel stood in front of him. She wore a black dress that ended just below her knees, spaghetti straps held it on her slim shoulders. Her black hair fell lose like sat in and her eyes challenged the glittering necklace Anna had borrowed her.  
  
"Wow, this was definitely worth the waiting." He smiled at her in admiration and then spotted Anna in the doorframe, grinning knowingly.  
  
"If I didn't already have a beautiful wife, you'd have competition pal." Peter leaned agains the living room door. "A lot of men are going to envy you tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I'm gonna be the lucky one to take her home."  
  
"We'll see about that. Depends on how you are gonna behave, Mister." Max leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, double checking if she'd left lipstick marks.  
  
"Come on, get going. You're already late." Anna pushed Logan's chair towards the door, he good-naturedly let her. "Have fun!"  
  
"We will. Don't wait up." Logan motioned for Max to precede him through the door.  
  
**  
  
When they'd reached the car Logan wheeled over to the driver's side, and opened the door for her. Thanks God, Peter had offered them the bigger car, so Logan wouldn't require her help to store away the wheelchair. Max sat down and watched her fiancee getting settled.  
  
"Keys?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Voila." He tossed her the keys and leaned back.  
  
"Can you drive with those shoes?"  
  
"Better than you anyway." In response, Logan sticked out his tongue.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later Max parked in front of an expensive looking restaurant.  
  
"Wow, you sure we fit in there?"  
  
"You do, no doubt about that, at least dress-wise." He grinned. "And besides, let's just enjoy it for once. They'll never see us again."  
  
Max nervously glanced around. People had watched them enter, strange looks on their faces, their thoughts readable like open books: What is that gorgeous young lady doing with a guy like that. How much did she cost him?  
  
But as Logan pretended not to notice, she decided to play along and just concentrate on the handsome guy she dated. Why should she care about what other people thought? She never did.  
  
"You know, when I was a kid, Margo and Jonas would rag me to places like this and I hated it."  
  
"Yeah, but somehow you fit in here." She giggled when she saw his funny face. "Don't worry, I still love you. Besides, I like it here. It's not exactly the Crash, where you have to join me when we are back by the way, but there is something about this place aswell."  
  
The waiter brought the menu and Logan helped Max figure out the dishes. When they'd placed their order they both fell silent for a moment, enjoying the atmosphere.  
  
"You know, we can still get put of this babything if you don't feel like doing it."  
  
"I'm fine with it, really. Don't worry, Max. Besides, I get to marry you."  
  
"You could have me without the baby." Max whispered.  
  
Logan took a deep breath. "When I look at that litle girl it's like seeing me. Do you understand that? I was a lot older when I lost my parents and I still had relatives to take care of me," he snorted. "But basically she needs just whatI would have needed back then."  
  
"You never really told me what growing up was like for you."  
  
"There is not much to tell." Logan responded, his jaw tight.  
  
"Are you going to tell me when you are ready?"  
  
Logan looked up in surprise, then struggled with his words. "Max. Listen...I'm sorry..I..I just can't, not yet...I know I should be over that, but I guess I never really worked it out, you know. I tend to bottle feelings up.."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Max grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I never uncorked that particular bottle again. The way I see it, you will make me do it sooner or later. But please, not right now, OK?"  
  
"Deal." But he coud read in her eyes that there was something else that bothered her.  
  
"Logan?" She carefull looked him in the eyes, trying to find out whether he was growing angry. When he looked at her expectantly though, she dared to go on.  
"After the accident, you know, you...there were no friend but Bling. Why have you been that isolated?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know- no that's not true. I do know. Pople called, I refused to talk, let alone see them for weeks. I just couldn't imagine having to stand that look in their eyes, the pity, the awkwardness. I thought they only wanted to see me because that was something they felt obliged to do. So I wanted to safe both sides a lot of embarassment an didn't allow them to come in the first few weeks. Most of them never tried again, and the few who returned, let's just say I scared them away with my attitude." He grinned reluctantly. "And you? Why did you come back? Just pity and guilt?"  
  
Max thought about it for a moment, could she dare to tell him the truth?  
"No pity, actually.I didn't see the point in feeling pity for you. I've seenmuch worse. Sympathy, yes, but no pity. We talked about the guilt thing already, I did feel guilty." She held up a hand to stop him from disagreeing. "We've already discussed that, OK?" She paused. "And you's told me you could help me find my siblings. So it was kinda egoistic."  
  
"That's why I told you, to make you return- under different circumstances obviously, but still..."  
  
"And I was in love with you..." She smiled when she saw the look on his face. "I didn't want to see it,and I tried to deny it- ask Original Cindy, she had to deal with all my shit. But looking back I'd already had those butterflies in my stomach back then."  
  
"Wow, things could have been so much easier."  
  
"Yeah, but maybe we needed that time to come to terms with our own issues first, both of us."  
  
Before Logan could answer, the waiter brought their orders and they spent the next few minutes enjoying dinner. 


	19. Perfect ending to a night out

I'm back! Sorry it took me some time, but school's keeping me busy and besides I'm at a lack of ideas for how to continue. Everything sounds so boring to me. I'll give it a shot anyway.  
  
**  
CHAPTER 19  
  
"Where would you like to go next? There are lots and lots of bars, pubs and clubs around here, but I have no clue which ones are good."  
  
They stepped on the street, it had started to rain slightly and Logan cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella. He had no use for one, but at least Max could have stayed dry.  
  
"Doesn't really matter. How about we look out for a place that is accessible?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
After a short period of walking silently, Max spotted the Themse and stopped to enjoy the lights of the city reflected in the water. Reluctantly she broke the silence aftera moment by whispering: " This is beautiful."  
  
"Isn't it?" Logan agreed.  
  
"I know it's raining, but would you mind just walking instead of going to a pub?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Max laid her hand on Logan's shoulder and togethr they made their way along the river. When the rain increased and they spotted a little bar they decided to have a drink though.  
  
**  
"Wow, look what we have here..." Max saw Logan tense instantly. She really didn't bother old, ugly and drunk idiots hitting on her that bluntly. She was used to it and knew how to get rid of them. But with Logan, it was different, she'd learnt that much in Cape Haven.  
  
"Why are you wasting your time with a cripple like him," a fat, sweaty guy slurred, getting up from his chair shakily. "I can show you how it really rocks."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine the way things are, that is my fiancée and I right here, and you way over there."  
  
"That's too bad, but I'd really like you to be here with me..."  
  
"Excuse-me, haven't you heard what the lady just said?" Logan's voice trembled with anger.  
  
Fortunetly the owner of the place interupted the scene and made the older guy leave by threatening to call the police.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No worries." Max sat back down and grinned at Logan. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Would you mind leaving? I'd like to get some more fresh air."  
  
"Sure." Logan put some bills on the table and took his jacket from Max.  
  
**  
  
The rain had stopped and they slowly made their way back to the car.  
  
"Max...that guy earlier...I mean, he was right on some level...I...we haven't even...I mean...we're engaged and..."  
  
"Logan," Max couldn't help but grin at his insecurities, he was so damn cute with his cheeks blushed and his little boy look. "I've told you before, I can wait until you are ready. But there really is nothing you need to be afraid of, no matterwhat it's gonna be like, I'll still marry you." She stopped and sat down on his lap. "I love you the way you are, all your weaknesses and faults included, try to believe me and get over yourself."  
  
He tooka deep breath. "I might be ready. I don't know what's gonna happen, but it's about time to find out." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "How about we look for a decent hotel?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
**  
Logan let her precede into the room. It was a nice place witha huge comfortable bed. Unfortunately the bathroom was not adjusted for Logan, but he could live with that for one night- especially this very night.  
  
Max sat downon the bed and eyes her fiancee as he wheeled closer. "I've dreamt about this for months." His voice was a low, sexy growl.  
  
"Me too." Max started to unbutton hisshirt, and by doing so she could sense how nervous he was. So she stopped and took his hand in hers. "Logan. Let go. This is not about you being paralyzed or me being a genetically engineered freak. This is all about you and me being in love and wanting to share this experience, whatever it's gonna be like. Relax."  
  
He smiled at her. "Maybe it would help if you wore less than that."  
  
"Well, I think this can be arranged." With a sly grin she undressed her dress, underneath she wore nothing but a black bra and fitting pants. Then she kneeled in front of him and unlaced his boots. Logan watched her, nobody had done that since the accident, apart from nurses and Bling, and he had to swallow hard. It made him feel frustrated and vulnerable to watch without being able to feel it. But he dimissed those thoughts when Max sat back on the bed and motioned for him to move beside her.  
  
Max just waited, knowing he needed to do that by himself, even though she secretly wished she could just pick him up and get over with this as quick as possible.  
  
When he was seated she threw his arms aroun his neck, the weight made him fall on his back.  
  
"Sorry." Max was momentarily worried she'd hurt him. She had no experience in this field.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I was waiting for this moment for such a long time."  
  
It was a night neither of them would forget ever again. And it was perfect.  
  
**  
Ok, I know this was short, but at least something. Please review!!! 


	20. Hope

Ok, I know it has taken me like forever to continue, but I'm still pretty busy with school. I fact it's getting worse right in the new year, so I figured I better do this now:- )  
Have fun reading it, and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2003!!!!!  
P.S.: I know some of you would have liked to read the story of the night the two of them spent there, but I'm afraid I don't feel like I can do that- not in a foreign language. So if anybody out there would like to add that part, contact me!!!Thanks:- )  
  
**  
The next day they enjoyed the breakfast buffet before heading back to the car and then home. As it was Sunday the streets were relatively free and Logan guided her through some nice areas of the city.  
  
Finally Max turned off the engine in front of the house of Logan's grandparents.  
  
"Thank you so much for the wonderful night."  
  
"I have to thank you. For making me feel whole again. I have never imagined that to be possible ever again."  
  
"Usually I'd kick your ass for talking like that, but you know, I'll leave it if you promise it's always gonna be like that."  
  
"I swear."  
  
They looked each other in silence fo a few more moments before Max got agitated again. "Let's go inside, something smells delicious."  
  
"Max! You's just had a really huge breakfast!"  
  
"Girl's gotta eat," she shrugged.  
  
Laughing they made their way inside and were greeted with knowing looks. "Hope you enjoyed your night out."  
  
"We did. Can we please leave it at that." Logan asked, not able to avoid the boyish grin on his face.  
  
"Sure. Hungry?"  
  
"Max i."  
  
"Listen, George called," Anna told them while she put two more plates on the table. "He asked if you would mind seeing him today. Off the record. If you are interested you can call him."  
  
"Sure." Logan nervously glanced at Max, who nodded in determination. "I can call him right away."  
  
While Logan wheel out into the hall to make the call, followed by Peter, Annasat down opposite of Max and smiled. "How did it go? Did you two have fun? I don't mean to be curious, but..."  
  
"It was great," Max happily cut her off. "The best evening of my life I'd say."  
  
"That's good. I must admit I was a little worried."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Anna uncomfortably shifted on her seat and glanced towards the door, making sure Logan wasn't coming back. "Well, Logan is not like all the other guys."  
  
"Thanks God."  
  
"I mean, people look and it takes guts to get involved with all that."  
  
Max looked directly at Anna. "I don't care what other people think, never have."  
  
"Yes, you are an amazing young woman, Max. And I'm so happy for the two of you."  
  
"Thanks..." The door opened and Peter returned.  
  
"George will come over in the late afternoon," he announced.  
  
"Cool. Where is Logan?"   
  
"Garden." Max nodded, but stayed where she was. When she noticed the questioning glances, she explained: "I have a feeling that he needs some time to think."  
  
And she was right. Logan sat under a birch tree and let the sun warm his face. This day might change his entire life forever, and he knew that with Max by his side he would be strong enough to face it, but there were doubts crossing his mind nevertheless.  
  
He had learnt during his life how easily things taken for granted could disappear, and he had learnt that holding back feelings could lead to disaster. He wanted to sort them out this time, and be prepared for possible consequences of his decisions.  
  
Max still was a killing machine on the run, there wasno guarantee she could keep her promise to stay with him forever. Neither a child nor he could run with her, so he had to consider raising the child alone, no matter how much that thought hurt.  
  
He had also experienced how his body could betray him, there was a possibility of further complications concerning his spinal cord. He might end up quadrilepgic or even worse. Then he wouldn't be of any help to Max, just a liability, even worse than now. Then she would also have to worry about an invalid husband she couldn't just lave because of the child they had together.  
  
But in the end Logan came to the onlyacceptable conclusion: He loved Max, and Max loved him, and together they would find a way, no matter how hopeless it might seem. He opened his eyes and turned his chair to head back inside when he saw Max standing on the terrace, looking at him.  
  
"Hey you. What's up?"  
  
"Hey you too. I was just thinking."  
  
"I know. Are you still positive?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know what you are getting into, right?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just one more thing. This is not through, we don't have her yet."  
  
"I know."  
  
"One reason for a refusal to give her to us might be my condition. I just want you to be aware of that. Please don't..."  
  
"Logan, do me a favor and shut up." She sat down on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. "We are in this together, remember?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
**  
  
It was just about to get dark when the doorbell rang. Logan had helped his grandfather paint the fence, claiming this was probably the one thing that was easier for him to do. Max had helped Anna clean the windows and had insisted on doing the ones upstairs. Now they were sitting in the living room, freshly bathed and dressed.  
  
George was a friendly elderly guy with white hair and a round face. Max remembered him from one of the parties as a pretty funny person, and, what she has become sensitive for, as someone who treated Logan like a normal person.  
  
Now he asked then about their lives in Seattle and Max and Logan willingly told him, leaving out the more dangerous and exciting aspects, but still trying to be as honest as possible.  
  
Finally he became a little more serious.  
  
"Well, this all sounds pretty good, there are a few things though, usually those would make me deny your request right away- in your special case I'm willing to consider it, despite those things." He put the pen he had been playing with on the table and leaned back.  
  
"First of all, you are only 21 years old, Max."  
  
Logan leaned forward. "I know that sounds young, but she has been through quite a bit and is very mature. She knows what she wants."  
  
"I actually came to that conclusion myself." He smiled reassuringly. "Then, you two are not married and apparently you haven't been together for long."  
  
"We are engaged and have known each other for nearly two years now. There never is a 100% guarantee, but we belong together, and we wanna stay together, forever." Max answered.  
  
"Alright. Well, then, I'm sorry, but you knew it was gonna be a point to discuss- your disability, Logan..."  
  
Logan tooka deep breath. "Listen, I'm gonna be honest. I had a hard time coming to terms with it, and without Max I probably would never have. But I have accepted fate and myself, and just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't be a good father."  
  
"Are you capable of leading an independent life where you have room for a child? I'm really sorry, but I have to ask those things."  
  
"Don't worry, I expected that. But I absolutely am."  
  
"Well, then. I hope I'm not gonna regret this, usually this is a long process, but with Anna and Peter as credentials I think I can use my influence. For now I would like to congratulate you to your babygirl."  
  
Max grinned from ear to ear and jumped up to embrace George, Anna and Peter in one big hug. Logan watched, laughing. When she released her hold she turned towards Logan and literally flew into his arms. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Me neither Angel, wow."  
  
"I'm a Mommy," she giggled. "And you're a daddy..."  
  
"One more thing though," George interrupted them. "I'd like o see her again in about half a year, so I have to ask you to come back to the UK."  
  
"No problem." Logan smiled. "When can we get her?"  
  
"Tomorrow, there is some paperwork, stuff to sign. We can met at Arlington House by 9 am."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"So enjoy your last night in peace." He smiled and shook four hands. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Peter saw George out and Anna stayed with Max and Logan who both sat at the table, suddenly unable to move.  
  
"I can't believe it's been that simple..." Logan said, tonelessly.  
  
"As we told you, George is a dear friend, and he trusts us. We gave him our word that this is the best thing that could happen to Hope." Anna explained.  
  
Logan and Max didn't answer for another minute, but finally Logan grinned. "This feels really good. Others come home with souvenirs, postcards, stuff like that, and we take a baby home. This has been a helluva vacation."  
  
Max nodded, still shocked. She stood up and climbed on Logan's lap without saying a word and embraced him.When Peter returned they were still like that.  
  
"How about we go out for dinner and celebrate? I mean, this is your last evening off for a long time."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Max?"  
  
"I'd love to." 


	21. Secret

I hope you guys had a great NYE. I did. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
**  
  
The next morning the four of them drove to Arlington House in Peter's car. They went in through the backyard and were greeted by almost the entire staff in the kitchen. Kylie was the first to embarce them.   
  
"Congratulations. Hope is really lucky."  
  
"Thank you. Where is George?" Max looked around.  
  
"I'm here." He entered the kitchen and shook hands. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."  
  
"Actually I was too excited to sleep much." Max beamed. She felt so happy.  
  
"Well, then let's get done with the paperwork so you can say hello to your daughter."  
  
Max and Logan went to the large table and automatically Max moved a chair aside so there was room for Logan's wheelchair. It took them nearly an hour to go through everything. But finally George closed the folder.  
  
"Just one more thing. Officialy this is a temporary thing. It almost never happens that someone has to give a child back, but it is a possibility if we think the parents are not capable. I'm sure this is not going to be the case, but it's my job to let you know."  
  
"That's only fair. But don't worry, everthing is gonna be fine with her."  
  
"Well, then I'd say we get the baby." Anna, who was the only person who had silently stayed in the room, got up. "She is upstairs, I'll get her..."  
  
"Would you mind if I..." Max looked at Logan, afraid of how he would take it. He couldn't just go upstairs and pick up Hope.  
  
"Go ahead, Max. It's Ok. Just come back down right away."  
  
Max bent down to give hima quick kiss. "Thanks."  
  
She followed Anna up the stairs and toa small room whera small bed stood right in the middle.  
  
"Here we are." Anna smiled enouraging.  
  
Max hesitantly stared at the cute little girl. "I...I don't wanna hurt her."  
  
"It's Ok, Max. Just lift her up, she is not a newborn, so thee is nothing that can go wrong. Besides, I'm here, and you don't have much of a choice."  
  
"You're right. Kinda pathetic, huh? Yesterday I told that guy I'm 100% sure I can do that, and now I don't even know how to pick her up."  
  
"Every parent has to grow into it, it's normal."  
  
Max carefully slid her hands under the baby, lifted her from the bed and held her close. "Hi sweety. How are you?" She caressed the baby's head. "She is so beautiful."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Wanna go see your Daddy? He is waiting downstairs." Max slowly walked over to the stairway, Anna silently followedwith Hope's belongings. Peter joined them in the hallway and together they entered the kitchen.  
  
Logan looked up immediately, released the brakes from his chair and wheeled towards them. When he was directly in front of Max, he set the brakes again and looked up at her expectantly.  
  
Max smiled down and carefully guided Hope into his arms.  
  
"Hey yu. Guess that's it, you're stuck with Max and me." He slowly wiped a stray of dark-brown hair out of the little girl's face.   
  
Max, Peter and Anna all had tears in their eyes when they watched Logan, he looked so happy and relaxed. Max couldn't remember a time when she had seen him like that- and she loved him even more. And Peter and Anna were reminded of happy, innocent days when Logan had had a bright-looking future, happy days before his parents died, before Val, before the accident...  
  
They stayed like that for another minute before Logan found his voice again.  
  
"Max, do you mind if we gave her a second name?"  
  
"Which one?" Max kneeled down and laid a hand on Logan's thigh.  
  
"Emme?" With her enhanced hearing she could hear both Anna and Petergasp, but didn't understand the reaction. She would have to find out later.  
  
"It's a beautiful name, I like it." She kissed Logan on the cheek, the turned her attention towards the girl in his lap. "Hi Hope Emma Cale."  
  
"Thanks, Max." She looked into Logan's eyes and her curiosity and confusion grew. There was something going on in the depths of his blue eyes that bothered her.  
  
"Logan? Are you Ok? What's going on?" She lookd over at Anna and Peter, hoping for answers which she didn't get. "Why Emma?"  
  
"I..." He closed his eyes, hen opened them again to look at the baby, who was now dozing fitfully. "Give me some time, please. I promise to tell you soon.!  
  
Usually Max wasn't that easy to be turned down, but Logan's behavior worried her, and the way he had said the last sentence had shown her that she wouldn't get him to talk right now. It was something that hurt him deep inside, she knew that look.  
  
"Ok." She smiled reassuringly. "Let's go home, alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
**  
  
"Why doesn't she stop screaming? I fed her, I carried her around..." Logan returned from the bathroom, grinning. "I guess she needs her diapers changed."  
  
He saw Max's face crumple. "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Logan wheeled over to the closet and grabbed a diaper, the he returned to the bed and laid a towel on the sheets. "Come over, I'l show you."  
  
"Why do you know how to do that?" She asked, skeptically.  
  
"I have my sources." Max frowned. "Nah, remember Bitsy? I used to babysit Brittany a lot when she was a baby."  
  
Max shrugged and put Hope on the towel, Logan leaned forward and started to undress Hope. None of them noticed Anna and Peter standing in teh doorway, watching them amused.  
  
"...Ok, and then you just have to dress her again."  
  
And how often do we have to do that?"  
  
"No idea, every few hours. I guess she'll tell us." He swiveled his chair around. "Hey..."  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to..."  
  
"No problem. So what do you think. Are we gonna be good parents?"  
  
"Definitely. You are doing great."  
  
"Thanks." Max reached for the baby and left the room. "I'll put her in her bed. I think she is getting sleepy."  
  
Logan stayed back with Anna and Peter.  
  
"We need to talk, Logan." Peter carefully started.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know what we mean. You have to tell Max. You can't deal with all that alone, not with Hope around. Max needs to understand you. She looked totally scared back at Arlington House when you built up your defenses again."  
  
Logan let out a short laugh. "It's not easy. What the hell do you think? That I just can tell everybody about it?"  
  
"Max is not everybody. We know it's tough, but you gotta talk to her. She has every right to know."  
  
"It's been a different life I lead back then. She is no part of that."  
  
"That's crab and you know it. What you are now is due to what you have been through. Make her understand you!"  
  
Logan looked at his hands in his lap for a minute, then back up at his grandparents. "You are right, I'm sorry. I'm gonna tell her tonight. It's just that it hurts so much, I don't want to relive those feelings agan, and I know I will when I allow them to come to the surface."  
  
"You have always been the master of bottling feelings up, we know that. But you have to let go."  
  
"You are right." He took his grandmother's hand. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
**  
  
TBC. Please review!! 


	22. Confession

Ok, this is gonna be a short one, I just don't know how to continue, but I didn't wanna make you guys wait too long for the conclusion either. I hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
**  
  
After dinner Max got Hop ready for bed, then sat down next to the small bed and watched the girl drift off.  
  
"Tomorrow we should go babyshopping." Max turned around surprised and watched Logan roll closer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We should do that over here, here we can get whatever we want." His voice was soft and low so he wouldn't disturb the baby. He stopped right nxt to Max and craned his neck to have a look at Hope.  
  
"She is beautiful..." They both looked at her for a minute. "Max, about earlier..." He saw her look over in the corner of his eye. "I owe you an explanation."  
  
Max let him gather his thoughts, she felt he needed some time.  
  
"Gosh, that's tough. You know, Val and I...she got pregnant..." Finally he had said it.   
  
"Logan, I didn't know..."  
  
"It's not something I like to talk about. In fact, I haven't in years, not even Bling knows about that. It just hurts too much." He sadly looked at Max.  
  
"What happened?" she kneeled down next to him and laid a hand on his thighs, her other hand cupped his cheek. "Only if you feel like you can talk about it, I have time, Logan."  
  
"No, I want you to know..." He kissed the back of her hand before taking it between his own and resting them on his lap.  
  
"Val didn't stop drinking. She didn't tell me she was pregnant, otherwise I would have paid attention...I found out when her doc called, he assumed I knew...God, it was too late already. She gave birth 13 weeks early, and the baby died after a few hours."  
  
He swallowed hard and fought the tears that threatened to escape.  
  
"The baby was called Emma, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan gratefully accepted the comfort of Max's arms. "Val was devastated, and somehow I thought she would wake up and we could go through that together, but she drank her sorrow down. It got worse, and I just couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't help but blame her. God, there were moments when I even hated her, really hated her." He shook his head. "We split a few months later. I just couldn't deal with being around her, knowing she had destroyed the baby's life and watching her destroy herself."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. But you have a right to know. I promise this was the last dark secret I kept from you." He tried to smile but failed miserably.  
  
"Emma's sleeping. Do you want to go to bed?" He looked up at her in surprise, then just smiled gratefully. She had understood, from now on their baby would be called Emma.  
  
"It's only 8 pm."  
  
"You look exhausted."  
  
"I actually feel pretty exhausted." He had to admit that reliving that nightmare had cost him plenty.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later they were both under the blanket. "Let me check your leg. Maybe we should change the bandage."  
  
"Probably." He watched Max unwrap the bandage from his shooting wound.It still felt weird to see someone touch his legs and not feel it, especially when he knew he had a pretty serious injury there and he didn't feel any pain. He would probably never get used to that. "It's healing nicely."  
  
"Good. But to be on teh safe side we probably should bandage it again."  
  
"Stay right here." Max climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, only to return with an ointment and gauge.  
  
Careful, not to cut off his bloodcirculation she took care of the wound. She had learnt that at Manticore, but with him not being able to tell her if he was in pain, it was tricky even for her.  
When she was finished she slid under the blanket and cuddled close.  
  
"Thanks, Max."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"No, I mean for everything, for listening, for understanding, for being there and for treating me like a normal person..."  
  
"As I said, you're welcome. And now try to sleep." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and the switched off the lights.  
  
**  
  
Ok, now it might take a little while. I have no idea where to go from here. Any ideas? Tell me!!!! 


	23. Sleepless

Gosh, this has taken me forever, I know. And don't expect much from this. But don't be too hard on me either. Just try to enjoy, aiight?  
  
**  
Max woke up in the middle of the night, atfirst she was confused about what had woken her. But then she remembered and carefully slipped out from under the blanket she shared with Logan. She had her legs entangled with his, and now was grateful that untangling herself wouldn't wake him. He looked so at peace as he slept fitfully on his back, one arm across his bare belly, the other on the cushion next to his face. He hardly stirred at the movement and rustling of the sheets. Max shook her head, if he hadn't been woken by the piercing screams of Emma, a little movement from her wouldn't wake him either.  
  
"Shhh, I'm coming." She whispered and used her nightvision to safely make her way to Emma's crib. "Are you Ok, sweety?" She carefully lifted the child from her bedding and held her close to her chest. She'd seen other women calming babies that way and she was relifed that it seemed to work. "I'm here, everything's fine. Be a nice girl and don't wake Logan, ok?" She walked up and down the length of the room until Emma seemed to slumber again. She waited another minute, then put her back under the light blanket. "Sweet dreams." With one last kiss on the cheek Max left her alone and returned to the bed. Under the warm blanket she realized how cold her feet had gotten and stuck them under Logan's warm legs. Within minutes she drifted off to a light sleep.  
  
**  
  
Max groaned and looked at the watch on the bedstand. It's only been half an hour since she'd last been up, for the third time that night. The baby just didn't seem to feel comfortable, and Max didn't have the heart to ignore her. Not in the first night, Max told herself. She briefly wondered if it would always be like that, Logan sleeping deeply, unaware of the crying child, and she would have to get up dozens of times each night. She sighed and crawled out from under the blanket again to check on Emma. This time she decided to have a stroll to the kitchen and maybe find something to eat for herself.  
  
She stiffened a yawn when she had finished the cookie and a glass of cold milk. She couldn't understand why she was that tired all of the sudden. Usually she could stay awake for days on end. Maybe the time over here with Logan had changed that pattern, or maybe it was just too much to be awoken every other few minutes. Maybe it was easier to just stay awake.  
  
Emma had fallen asleep again, so Max decided to give it one last shot. "Please, emma, just sleep for two hours, okay? That's all I'm asking for." This time she didn't place Emma in her own bed, but let her slumber in her arms between Logan and herself. That way they both found some rest.  
  
**  
When Logan wheeled into the kitchen the next morning he was greeted by Max, his grandparents and his daughter. He smiled happily. Telling Max had been the right thing to do. He felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Why had it taken him so long to realize that sharing those dark memories could help ease the pain? It was still there, and it stung, but knowing that there was somebody there who knew, understood and could comfort him, was a relief. But why had it been such a painful lesson? He knew the answer all too well. As Max would put it. His stupid pride, his male ego and his stubborness stood in the way.  
  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Anna grinned, from Max and from her own experience she knew that Emma had been awake and screaming most of the night- but according to Max Logan hadn't even been close to waking up.  
  
"Can't complain.Why?" He looked around, puzzled. Max couldn't help but burst out in laughter.   
  
"Let's just say this little lady tried her best to make you cuddle with her. She gave up roughly at 5."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "She didn't sleep all night? I haven't heard a thing." He wheeled closer to Max and bent over to kiss her. "You should have woken me."  
  
"No big dealio. I wasn't tired anyway," she lied. "You OK?" A concerned note laid in her voice. She knew how deep his hurt ran and how much it cost him to let it surface.  
  
"I'm fine." He set the brakes of his chair and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Shopping?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask! I'll go get dressed." Max put the now dozing baby in her bed and left the kitchen.  
  
"Did you hear her tonight?" he addressed his grandparents who nodded in unisono. "I'm getting old then I guess..." He shook his head. "Or deaf."  
  
"You told her, didn't you?" Anna suddenly became serious.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How did she take it?"  
  
"Good. I'm glad I talked to her. Thanks for making me do it."  
  
"She is an amazing, strong young woman."  
  
"She is." He sipped his coffee. "I still can't believe how lucky I am."  
  
"You deserve it, son. Don't ruin it by questioning it." Peter put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "We're really happy for you."  
  
"I know. Thanks for everything."  
  
Max returned, unaware of the big emotions floating through the room as she was completely focussed on the baby. "Daddy will take us shopping today, we're gonna get you lots of nice stuff." She giggled when Emma grabbed a strand of her hair and squeezed tight.  
  
"OK.Ready? Let's go." He threw a jacket at Max."Emma can stay with Anna and Peter.  
  
"OK." Max hesitated, looking at the child. "I thought..."  
  
"I think this way it's gonna be cheaper, you might wanna return before dawn." He grinned and earned himself a slap over his spiky hair. "Ouch!"  
Max gently kissed the baby's forehead and threw a looked at Anna who nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Come on!" She ran out of the room, as if staying one more second would result in her staying at home.  
  
**  
The store Anna had proposed was huge and Logan felt completely lost, looking up at Max he saw the same look of confusion on her face. "Where are we supposed to start. A baby can never ever need so many different things."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Not like I'm an expert, but I'd say we should concentrate on the basic stuff." He watched a young blond coming towards them. For one second Logan saw the same look of apprehension he was used to,but to his relief it disappeared quickly.   
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
Max smiled at her. "We need like everything a baby needs."  
  
**  
  
They returned four hours later with lots of bags and Logan wondered aloud how they would get it all back to Seattle the next day. On their way home they'd stopped at the airport to book the flight. It was time for returning home.  
  
TBC 


	24. Way home

Peter and Anna took them to the airport the next day. The night before they had been out with aren and Mark one last time.  
  
Now, Max was carrying the baby and her backbag, Logan had a huge bag on his lap and was trying to navigate his chair halfway elegantly. Peter was pushing the trolley with the rest of their stuff. They checked in and then waited at a cafe for their boarding time.  
  
Finally it was time to say goodbye and Max couldn't help but shed a tear or two. So much had happened those past few weeks and the people she had met had become good and trusted friends, at least as trusted as her special situation permitted.  
  
"Promise you'll invite us over for the wedding."  
  
"You are welcome anytime." Logan embraced Karen. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Max was next. "We have to return because of Emma anyway."  
  
Karen held the younger woman tight for a long second. "Take care of Logan, and kick his ass when he needs it."  
  
"I will."  
  
Max embraced Peter and then stepped aside to watch Logan say his goodbyes to his grandfather.  
  
**  
  
Emma was safely secured on the seat between them. After launching Max reached over to take Logan's hand. "I still can't believe this is real."  
  
"Me neither." Logan squeezed her hand. "I can't believe I'm that lucky."  
  
"And I can't waitto see Bling's and Cindy's faces. They have no clue." She giggled.  
  
"One thing's for sure, they'll be happy for us."  
  
"Yeah, they've tried so hard to make us see the obvious for such a long time."  
  
Logan smiled. "Why have we been so blind?"  
  
Max answered in an almost whispered voice. "I've never considered myself worth this. I mean, I'm not a normal girl, why should anybody fall for the real me?"  
  
"God, Max. Stop saying that. You are perfect. All those guys were probably just too sure they would be rejected anyway, because you are way to perfect for them to even dream about. You could have any guy in the world. It's me who has to wonder why I am here with you."  
  
Max vigorously shook her head. "That is nonsense,and you know it. Stop doing that to you."  
  
Logan nodded. "Dito."  
  
"So we have an agreement. We will both stop pitying ourselves and thinking about our lives as screwed up. We love each other, for who we really are. Period."  
  
"Deal." Logan carefully leaned over, stabilizing himself with one hand on the seat, and kissed Max. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
**  
"This would be a good moment to tell Bling we are back." Max commented dryly, staring at the heap of suitcases and bags in front of them. "How are we supposed to get all this stuff home?"  
  
"Cab, I'd say. It would take Bling quite some time to get here, besides, I'm not sure I wanna tell him the good news in an airport teminal." Logan wrinkled his brows and ruffled his hair.  
"Can you get a trolley first? I can't really push it. But I can hold Emma." Max carefully handed him the baby and went to get a trolley. She loaded the bags on it while Logan tried to entertain Emma. He offered her a stuffed dog, then made faces for her, giggling when he saw her smile at him and reach for his glasses.  
  
"Can you hold Emma and wheel at the same time? I kinda have my hands full here." She would definitely need both hands to navigate the trolley and at the same time keep the bags from falling down.  
  
"Wait a sec." Logan positioned the baby in a sitting position in his lap, so she was facing forward, leaning against his chest. "Assuming she holds still, it should work." As if on clue Emma tried to twist around to look at Logan again. "Ok, she won't." He searchingly looked around. "Give me the scarf from your handbag, will you?"  
  
"How do you know I have one in it?"  
  
"Remember how you begged me to help you pack it?"  
  
"Point taken. Wait..." She reached for the small black bag and handed him a blue scarf moments later. When she realized what he was up to, she helped him tie it around his torso and Emma's as well. "This should work for now."  
  
Carefully they made their way through custody and passcontrol, and finally found themselves outside, waiting for a cab. 


	25. Baby trouble

I know that some chapters before I think I mentioned Emma was like half a year old, but please pretend that didn't happen and assume she is about ten to eleven months.  
  
**  
  
„This is the last one." Max threw the suitcase in the hallway, adding it to the heap of bags and suitcases already there. "We can unpack later on, right?" She sank down on the couch and gratefully accepted the glass of water Logan brought in from the kitchen. He returned to get his own one then set his brakes across from her.  
  
"We have to go grocery shopping, the fridge is all empty."  
  
"I can do it, just write a list with the things you need." Logan looked tired and exhausted and she thought it was better for him to stay at home.  
  
**  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. Where are the keys for the Aztec?"  
  
"On the desk in the computerroom!"  
  
Logan heard a door fall shut and wheeled over to check on Emma. The little girl looked at him and reached out for him. He smiled and reached overto lift her from her bed.  
  
"You wanna crawl around a little, huh? You've been a very good girl on the plane, but too much sitting around. I know what that is like." He carefully sat the girl on the hardwood flor and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "You are doing great."  
  
The baby started to crawl a few inches and Logan slowly rolled after her. But apparently the wheelchair scared her, she looked at it with big eyes for a long moment then started to crawl away, sobbing. "Shhh, come on, Emma. It's just me, just form a different perspective. He tried to get closer, but every time he neared her she would start to scream and crawl away.  
  
"Sush, Emma. It's OK. I'll simply come down to you, OK? Shhhhh." He sighed and lowered himself to the floor before pushing the wheelchair a couple of feet away. Then he concentrated on the baby. "See, it's just me." With relief he noticed that Emma calmed down immediately, she giggled again. But instead of coming towards him, she crawled another few feet away from him. Logan flipped over on his stomach and followed her, using his elbows to move forward. "Come on, Sweety. Come here."  
  
When he finally could reach out for her, she let out a scream of joy, apparently thinking it was fun to have an adult crawl around with her. "Emma, this is getting boring. Stay here, please." But the girl moved on towards thecomputer room, she was much faster than Logan. "Damn it." She was nearing the cables and electric devices. Logan looked over his shoulder, but the wheelchair was almost as far away as the computers, and it would take him precious extra time to get into it. A wave of frustration and helplessness washed over him before he grit his teeth and followed Emma as fast as he could.  
  
He reached her just before she could get hold of the first cable. She had been to preoccupied with tehcolorful strings to notice Logan nearing her. "No!" He grabbed her and forcefully pulled her away. "No, Emma, not the cables." He held on to her tightly, not really knowing what to do next The girl still tried to struggle free to reach the cables and he would have to let go to use his arms in order to change his position.  
  
"This is just great. I can't even take care of a baby. Great." He stayed where he was, trying to calm Emma, hoping for Max to return soon.  
  
**  
Max could hear the screaming baby the moment she stepped from the elevator. Hastily she opened the door and dumped the papaerbags she was carrying in the hallway next to the suitcases.  
  
She stormed into the living room and was greeted by an empty bed and an empty wheelchair. "Logan?" Her heart beat faster. "Logan?!"  
  
"Over here!" She followed the sound of his voice and stopped abruptly when she found him lying on his stomach, holding on to a struggling baby.  
  
Quickly she kneeled down and took the girl in her arms. "What happened?"  
  
"Damn it, What do you think?" He snapped back, struggling to turn on his back and sit up.  
  
"Wait right here."  
  
"Sure," he snored. "Not like I can get very far."  
  
Max laid Emma back in her crib, by now she had calmed down a little. "I'll be right back, honey. But first I have to talk to Logan, ok?" She couldn't quite call him Daddy, it sounded so weird and unreal.  
  
She returned to the computer room, pushing Logan's chair. Without a word she waited until he had pushed and pulled himself into it.  
  
Finally he looked up at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What happened?" She repeated her question.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to let her crawl around a bit, she got scared of the damn chair, so I followed her to the floor, not really thinking. From that point on she was at an advantage," he explained bitterly. "She was totally focussed on playing with the cables. We have to secure this room somehow." He snored. "I can't even take care of a baby. I'm sorry."  
  
"Logan," Max pulled a spare chair closer and sat down right in front of her fiancee, so she coudl look him in the eyes. "This is new to both of us. You can't expect to be an expert right away, and you don't have to apologize. We'll both make some mistakes. You are not a babysitter, but her father."  
  
"Great father, the kid's scared of me!"  
  
"Emma is not scared of you, dope, but of that chair. She will get used to it in no time."  
  
He took a deep breath and slightly smiled ather. "You are right."  
  
"Of course I am. And now, are you gonna move your sorry ass in the kitchen and cook? I'm starving!"  
  
"Sure. What have you bought?"  
  
"The bags are in the hallway!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then returned to the living room to look after Emma.  
  
**  
"We have to call Bling and Cindy, or they'll be really mad at us."  
  
"Tomorrow." Logan put down his fork and stiffened a yawn. "Way too tired right now," he explained. "Besides, the biggest news is sleeping anyway."  
  
"Ok, so go have a shower and go to bed. I'll take care of the dishes and join you then."  
  
"Not gonna argue about that. Thanks."  
  
He wheeled out of the room, leaving Max alone with her thoughts. She knew there would be some problems with Logan, the chair and the baby. He still hadn't accepted it, and without that he would never be able to shrug off incidents like the one a couple of minutes earlier. But she was glad and proud that he had apparently gotten over the humiliation quickly. At least with her, he seemed to be comfortable. And Emma would soon get used to the chair as well, and hopefully would be able to help Logan with coming to terms. 


	26. Surprise!

Finally. I know this is slow going, but I'm kinda busy these days.Enjoy!  
This is for Steffi- I hope we keep our thing going. It's so much fun!  
  
**  
"Hi. It's me. We're back...yes, yesterday...it was great...listen, do you think you can mak eit over for lunch? ... Yeah, at Logan's...we have some news...maybe." Max grinned at Logan who was sitting next to her, feeding Emma. "See ya, Boo.Bye."  
  
"Do you really think I ave to cook? They'll probably forget about food anyway."  
  
"Original Cindy won't forget about your food ever. She adores it."  
  
They spent the morning unpackinga nd doing laundry together. Max stuffed her clothes into teh upper drawers of his huge walk in closet, there was no doubt about her moving in. Something else she had to break to Cindy, but she knew her friend would be happy for them and forgive her.  
  
Logan retreated to the kitchen and Max started to turn the guest bedroom into a room for Emma. They would have to find new wallpaper and stuff to make it look like one of the kid's rooms from the 20th century. She couldn't wait to do that. For now she just packed away the few clothes and toys they already had and hung the mobile they had gotten from Logan's grandparents over Emma's bed. Satisfied she followed Logan into the kitchen and helped him set the table, both of them watched by a cheerful baby girl.  
  
**  
"Anybody home?" Before Max or Logan could answer, Bling was standing in the kitchen door, staring at Emma openmouthed.  
  
"Good to see you, Bling," Logan tried to sound indifferent, not sure what his therapist and best friend had to say about th baby. Bling had been there when Logan was at his worst, and his opinion on whether Logan could deal with all that or not mattered a great deal.  
  
"Good to see you, too"  
  
"Bling?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "You are not even looking at us."  
  
"Yeah," he turned his attention away from Emma. "I think you owe me an explanation here."  
  
Max sighed. "Can this wait until Cindy's here?"  
  
"Ok, but at least tell me who this is."  
  
"Emma." Logan grinned.  
  
"This ain't enough, Logan."  
  
"Our baby girl." Max added, trying to keep a straight face but failed, looking at the blank expression on Bling's face.  
  
"Your...baby." Now it was Bling's turn to raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Kind of, adopted..." Logan grinned as well, he had never seen Bling speechless.  
  
At that very moment the doorbell rang and Max hurried to open the door. The two guys heard muffled screams and giggles from the hallway. Seconds later the two girls entered the room, still holding each other.  
  
"Whoa..." Cindy froze to the spot and pointed at Emma. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"England." Now it was Max turn to laugh nervously.  
  
"I don't know about Manticore education on this kind of stuff, but where I come from this ain't work in less than nine months..."  
  
"Cindy, she is not ours, at least not biologically."  
  
"Original Cindy hears a but..."  
  
"We adopted her."  
  
"We...as in you and Logan we?"  
  
"Kinda..." Max looked up at her friend, a litle scared of her reaction. But Ciny only grinned from ear to ear.   
  
"Aiight boo. I told ya so!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wait a sec," Cindy's eyes widened. "You guys are what? A couple? Married?"  
  
"Engaged." Logan explained as he wheele around the table, a huge pot in his lap. "How about we tell you the whole story while we eat?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Cindy sat down quickly, still casting glances at the baby, not quite believeing what she saw.  
**  
  
For the next twenty minutes Max and Logan told their friends what had happened in England, Bling and Cindy both listening, fascinated.  
  
"So you finally admitted your feelings?" Bling leaned back, a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, sorry it took us long. We know you tried your best to make us see it earlier." Logan grinned slyly.  
  
"Tell me about it, " Bling agreed and laid a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm glad for both of you, I really am. But don't you think this is all going a little bit to fast?"  
  
Logan shook his head, he'd been thinking about that question a lot lately. "Believe me, we worried about that, too. But we came to the conclusion that the universe is right on schedule."  
  
"Does that mean you are gonna move in with rich boy here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, OC."  
  
"'S okay. More space for hot chicks ain't a bad thing." Cindy grinned. "Seriously, this is all good. I'm happy for you. Congratulations." She stood up to embrace Max, then Logan. While leaning in she whispered only for him to hear. "You ain't hurt my boo, or I'll kick your ass, wheelchair or no wheelchair. Aiight?" The tone she said it in told Logan that it wasn't meant as a joke only.  
  
"I know, I'm not gonna do that."  
  
"Not gonna do what?" Max had lifted Emma from her bed to introduce her to Bling and her homegirl.  
  
"Nothing. Do you think she's hungry?" Logan flashed his fiancee a broad smile.  
  
"Nah, she ate like half an hour before Bling and Cindy showed up. I think she'll get tired soon, though."  
  
"I gotta head back to work anyway. Any chances we'll see you at Crash one of these nights?"  
  
"I dunno..." Max gestured at Emma as a way of explanation.  
  
"Of course Max will come. I got it all covered." Logan sat up straight in his chair and grinned. "Bling, and plans tonight?"  
  
"Babysitting, I guess."  
  
"Good plans." Logan nodded, a serious expression on his face, at least until he burst out laughing.  
  
"Cool. See ya tonight, Boo!"  
  
"I think I'll leave too. I have some more work to do. Be back around eight, ok?" Bling nodded at Max and followed Cindy to the door.  
  
"Bye!"Logan waited until he heard the door fall shut then turned to look at Max. "That went good, didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they are really happy for us." She tugged Emma into her bedding, then sat down on Logan's lap and embraced him tightly. "I'm so happy."  
  
"Me too." 


	27. First night home

Disclaimer: the usual  
  
Note: This is nota long chapter, and I'm not quite sure how to continue this story, but I think I eventually will. Hang in there and maybe you can give me some ideas- review and let me know!  
  
First night at home  
  
Bling arrived right on time as usual, Max was just about to dress her jacket and check on the baby one last time. "And don't forget to feed her when she wakes up, the diapers are in the dresser beneath the..."  
  
"Max, cut it out, you sound like a mother hen!" Logan smiled at her. "It's gonna be fine, we are big boys and will be able to deal with a sleeping baby. Besides, if she proves to be too much for us to handle i can beep you. Thanks to modern communication."  
  
"Haha, keep making fun of me and you will be the one changing diapers for the next year, buddy." She stuck out her tongue. "I won't be too late. Have fun guys!"  
  
"You too, Max!" Bling returned from the kitchen, carrying two bottles of beer which Max frowned at, but didn't say anything. Instead she let the door fall shut behind her.  
  
**  
  
Bling dropped on the couch and held out one bottle to his friend who was still sitting in his chair next to it. "So what are you up to?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"This has been quite a shock, you know. I mean, I'm glad for you guys, but are you sure you have given it enough consideration?" Bling came straight to the point.   
  
Logan hadn't expected anything else, but still wasn't quite sure how to respond. He knew himself that they had acted on impulse, and that was not very much like him. Then the baby made a sound in her sleep and Logan smiled. "We are gonna work things out as we go along. This is how Max always did it, and she's good at it."  
  
"Max, but what about you?" Bling pressed.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Bling? Can't you just be happy for me?" Logan snapped.  
  
"I said I was, and I meant it. I'm just not sure you have processed all, and I'm trying to be honest with you..."  
  
Logan closed his eyes for a second, preparing his answer. "I appreciate that Bling, the last year has been all about processing and trying to work out a new life. This is a glimpse of the normal life I always dreamt of before- and I thought my chance had passed with the shooting and all. I'm in my thirties, Bling. I think I'm mature enough to have a family- and this might have been my one and only chance to have one- because in reality I don't have a normal life."  
  
"Max is much younger..."  
  
"Give her some credit, will ya!"  
  
"Are you sure she knows what she had gotten herself into?"  
  
Logan swallowed. So far he had always been the one in question. He had seen in his grandparents' faces, and in the faces of all the other people invovled that they saw him as the weak link. For the first time somebody also questioned Max's position. And Logan wasn't prepared. What if Bling was right? What if she was just enthusiastic about having a baby, about staying with him? What if she grew tired of having to change diapers, of having to go to bed with half a man, of having all those responsibilities at such a young age?  
  
He took a long moment to answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "I have no clue if she will eventually regret what she did, but I sure as hell know that she will not give up easily. She loves this baby, and she loves me..." he added in almost a whisper. Like he was afraid to say it out loud. It just sounded too good to be true. Maybe he had just made a fool of himself. Why would she love him of all men? What if tonight in Crash she met a nice young guy who could stand up to her and her dreams? He shook his head. "No matter what's gonna happen, I'm not gonna regret I took the risk. There is no guarantee for a relationship, but right now I'm sure she wants it to work out, just like I do. That's what matters. There is no use to live in the future, just as there is no use to live in the past. We have to enjoy the here and now. I learnt that lesson in my life."  
  
**  
  
At the same time Max entered her old neigbourhood bar with Original Cindy. Immediately she was surrounded by friends and by people she could hardly remember the names but was glad to see anyway. It felt good to be here. On her way she had worried about Logan and Emma, but the further away from home – she had smiled, home- she had gotten, the more she had relaxed and now she looked forward to a carefree night out with her peeps.  
  
Cindy observed her for a few minutes, grinning until Max finally looked straight at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just glad to have my boo back, 's it."  
  
"You sound like you had lost me."  
  
Cindy shrugged. "When I saw the baby that thought crossed my mind. Don't get me wrong, I'm real happy for you and rich boy- but things are not gonna be the same again."  
  
"That doesn't mean you'll lose me. You are my best boo for life, ya know?"  
  
Max put her arm around Cindy's shoulder and drew her close.   
  
"And tonight all we have to do is celebrate, aiight?"  
  
"Aiight." Cindy held on tight for amoment but then straightened to get a pitcher of beer. "Up for a game of pool when I'm back?"  
  
"Sure." Max tooka deep breath, this felt so good. She definitely loved Logan but she was aware of the fact that they were very different in some things, and she would never be able to hav ethis kind of thingw ith him. He wasn't like that...Not a bad thing though, I can have this with my peeps and then go home to have him. She realized that he would probably always be at home when she returned from night's out. He didn't have any friends he would go out with. Sure, Bling was always there, but that was pretty much it.   
  
Max made a mental note to confront him and maybe make him get in touch with old friends again. She wondered if his loneliness was due to the shooting or if he had been on his own even before it, burried in his work- too busy to care about the people around him. She would have to find out.  
  
Skecthy brought her out of her thoughts when he leaned close for a hug, smelling like he'd had quite a few bottles of beer already.  
  
"Max! Good to have you back. Normal is really a pain in the ass and it's about time you kick it."  
  
"Sorry, Sketch," she giggled. "But I'm not gonna come back to work any time soon."  
  
"Whoa, you finally hit it with rich boy and he's gonna pay for a society life?"  
  
"I woudln't necessarily put it that way, but yes."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Sketch, get off my girl, she ain't on the market anymore." Cindy playfully slapped the other bikemessenger and handed Max a glass. "To you and your new family!"  
  
**  
  
Max sneaked into the apartment early in the morning, she could make out Bling's form on the couch and silently made her way to Logan's bedroom. It was their bedroom now! She would take some time to get used to that. Her first action was to check on the baby sleeping in the cradle in the corner of the spacious room.  
  
She smiled lovingly down at emma, sleeping peacfully. "Your Daddy did fine, huh?" She went to the bathroom to undress and throw her clothes into the hamper, hoping Logan would take care of that.   
  
She brushed her teeth and eventually sneaked under the blanket next to Logan.  
  
"Max?" His voice was heavy with sleep.  
  
"Hey," she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How was your evening?"  
  
"Fun, but I missed you," she replied sincerely. "Any trouble back here?"  
  
Logan shook his head, trying to make out Max's face in the darkness, knowing she could see him with her enhanced vision.  
  
"She was a nice girl and fell asleep pretty early. Not been awake since then."  
  
"Great. Go back to sleep, Daddy."  
  
"Only when you move closer." Max willingly obliged and Logan drew her into a light embrace. "Luv ya."  
  
"And I love you. Night."  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	28. EPILOGUE

Note: OK, I hate to say this, but I think this might be the end of this story. I had some more ideas where to go from here, but that would probably be too much, too unrealistic.   
  
Maybe I will write a sequence one day, maybe I won't. But for now I feel like I should end it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: The character never did and never will belong to me, so no need to sue me!  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Logan woke up one morning, a few weeks later, from the sun warming his face. It took him a moment to get his bearing, but then he heard Max's soft voice and discovered her holding their daughter. He didn't move, just lay there, watching his two girls. His two girls...Gosh, this felt perfect.  
  
He sighed and suddenly felt at peace. After the shooting he had thought his life was over, he couldn't even remember what it felt like to be happy. But now, this was it. He had come a long way, it had been a hard and painful way. There had been so many obstacles there that more than once, he had felt like he couldn't go on.   
  
Looking back, he realized it had always been Max to help him through the hard times, ever since the first time after the shooting she had shwon up in his apartment, she had been there for him, had been his one and only link to sanity at times – his guardian angel.  
  
And now he watched her play with the toddler, and she seemed so happy herself. She was literally shining from within and it made her look even more beautiful, even more perfect. God, he was the one who would marry that beauty and raise a child with her. He was the luckiest guy on earth.  
  
Then he saw his wheelchair next to the bed and swallowed. There would be hard times, no doubt about that. But Max would be there to lend him strength when he needed it, and she would never let the chair become an issue.   
  
It was his job to find a way to deal with it. And maybe, maybe one day, he would even find a cure. But even without one, he had a helluva life ahead.  
  
Max finally became aware of him looking at her and she turned her head to smile at him. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, angels." He sat up and reached for his glasses. "Been awake for long?"  
  
"Not really, Emma woke up on like half an hour ago. That's when I got up, too."  
  
"Are you hungry? Bacon and eggs?"  
  
Suddenly, Max's face crumpled and she turned as pale as a sheet. "Excuse-me!" She hastily put the baby in Logan's arms and ran out of the room, banging the bathroom door shut behind her.   
  
"Max?" Logan sat there, stunned, holding the baby in one arm while supporting himself with his other arm. "Max? What's up?"  
  
There was no answer. "Gotta check on your mommy, Emma. Think you are ok staying alone for two minutes?" He carefully positioned the little girl between blankets, making sure she couldn't roll towards the edge of the bed, then he hasitly pulled himself into his wheelchair and made his way to the bathroom door. He carefully knocked. "Max?"  
  
When there was no answer he pushed the door open and leaned forward, only to see his fiancee kneeling next to the toilet, coughing slightly. "What's going on? Seizures?"  
  
Max shook her head and gratefully accepted a damp towel Logan handed her. "No, I dunno. You mentioned food, and suddenly I felt so sick..."  
  
"Hello!? Anybody home?" Bling suddenly stood in the doorway, looking down at the couple. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just feeling sick for a moment. I'm fine, guys. No need to worry!" Max sat up and pushed strands of hair out of her face, being aware of the two guys worriedly watching her. "No big deal, really. Just let me have a shower, ok?"  
  
Reluctantly, Logan pushed himself out of the bathroom, returning his attention to Emma. But Bling was still standing in the doorway when Max got to her feet. "What?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Bling stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving a surprised Logan staring at it.   
  
**  
  
Bling and Max entered the kitchen three minutes later. "Can I use your phone?" Bling asked all business-like.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Logan looked after him. "But would somebody please tell me what's going on?" When Bling didn't react he turned towards Max who was busy searching the fridge.  
  
He got no answer. "Fine, then don't talk to me."  
  
Max looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. "Do we have some milk?"  
  
Logan sighed and rolled closer. "Kitchen table."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**  
  
They were just having breakfast when the doorbell rang. ""I'll get it," Bling offered. Moments later he returned with Original Cindy.  
  
"Max? You coming?" Cindy urged her best friend.  
  
Max swallowed. "Sure." She jumped up from her chair and left the kitchen and Logan staring after her. "Good morning to you, too," he shouted after Cindy who had already followed Max. "Is everybody going crazy?"  
  
**  
  
"OK, this is it. Three minutes are over. You ready?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, what if Bling's right?"  
  
"You seriously didn't consider that an option?"  
  
"No, I mean, we didn't pay much atention...but Logan...he said he couldn't...you know..." Max giggled nervously.  
  
"Well, we're about to find out what he is capable of..." She took Max's hand. "Shall I?"  
  
Her friend nodded. "OK."  
  
"Positive!" Original Cindy held the stick up in front of Max's face. "Boo, you are pregnant!"  
  
Max stared at her friend, then at the stick and back at Cindy. "This can't be..."  
  
"I'm afraid it can." Cindy put the stick down and embraced her friend. "Congratulations!"  
  
"But..." Max was at a loss of words and eventually returned the hug. "But Logan, what'she gonna say?"  
  
"What's Logan gonna say to what? What are you girls up to in the bathroom?" Logan sat in the doorway, looking up at Cindy and Max expectantly. "Apparently this is about me, too, so would you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
Cindy stepped back and before leaving the room, she squezzed Max's hand.  
  
"What's the matter, Max?" He held up his hands, confused. Then he watched as Max turned towards the sink and presented a stick to him seconds later.  
  
"Is this a pregnancy...?" Logan's eyes grew wide. "Max?!?"  
  
"I'm not sure you are gonna like this, but I'm afraid blue means it's positive." She smiled at him insecurely. "I'm having a baby, Logan."  
  
"Oh my god." He stared at her. "But I...Sam always said..."  
  
"Screw Sam, screw any medical reports, I'm pregnant with your child, period."  
  
He said nothing for a long moment, then a single tear ran down his cheek. "This is perfect, I never thought it would be possible. I love you, Max. You did this, you gave me back my life."  
  
He grabbed her by the hand and made her sit down in his lap. "I love you so much, my angel."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
THE END  
  
How about one last review? 


End file.
